Times of Change
by InukoHigurashi
Summary: InuYasha has done what no other half-demon has ever done. He has lived long enough for his demon blood to come of rightful mating age. Now he has to fight against his demon blood for control and all for one woman. Will InuYasha win in the battle of wills or will InuYasha's demon nature finally take what it has waited so long for? Title has changed.
1. Coming Of Age

Times of Change

Summary: InuYasha has done what no other half-demon has ever done. He has lived long enough for his demon blood to come of rightful mating age. Now he has to fight against his demon blood for control and all for one woman. Will InuYasha win in the battle of wills or will InuYasha's demon nature finally take what it has waited so long for?

Chapter One:

Coming of Age

In the demonic world of ancient Japan there are many customs and rights of passage for the average demon. One of which is the coming of age. After a male demon has reached his two hundred and fifty first year his instincts will desire the taking of a mate or wife and conception of offspring.

For demons the coming of age is a right that many go through, but for half demons it is rare in fact none had ever made it to their two hundred and fifty first year until now.

InuYasha the second born son of the great Inu Daiyokai if the Western Lands sat up in a tree in the midst of his forest in the branches that had sheltered him as he slept for fifty years. As he sat hidden by the green leaves his thoughts consumed him to the point where he was unaware of his surroundings, which for this particular hanyo was uncommon.

 _I can't believe that I actually did it._ He thought as he crossed his claw tipped hands in the voluminous red sleeves of his fire rat kimono. _I actually lived long enough to reach my coming of age._ Though many had tried to kill the hanyo and he had fought and defeated every foe that had come at him and yet he had never truly believed he'd live long enough for the demon blood in him to drive him to find a female and produce pups of his own.

And yet here he sat two hundred and fifty one years after his birth on that night of the lunar eclipse and already he could feel his demon side become stronger as his instincts began to rise to the surface.

Most demons that reached their coming of age already have a female in mind and InuYasha did even if he himself didn't realize it.

 ** _Mate._**

The voice came like smooth chocolate through his mind as his demon began to find his voice.

 ** _Where is my mate?_**

InuYasha shook his head as he tried to rid himself of the weak voice slowly growing stronger.

Though a part of InuYasha wanted to give into his instincts and find his mate and have a family, something he hadn't had since his mother's death, he was also afraid of his demonic blood and what would happen if he allowed it free reign for what needed to be done.

 ** _Kagome._**

InuYasha's heart stopped as the name of the woman he cherished most came to his mind in that same voice now laced with a deep, animalistic growl.

 _NO!_ He thought as he hit his head against the Sacred Tree's trunk trying to rid his mind of the young miko from the future.

 _Anyone but her, anyone._

 ** _Kagome is the one. She is the one we want._**

InuYasha closed his eyes as he realized his demon was talking directly to him now. It wasn't that he didn't care about Kagome he did, she was the most important thing in his world now and had been for a long time. That's why he didn't want her for his mate. She didn't deserve this fate. He had seen what being the mother to a demon's child had done to his own mother and that wasn't the future he wanted for his Kagome.

 ** _But she loves us. She wants us for her mate._**

 _No! She doesn't know what that means. She doesn't want that! Who could ever want to be the mother to a hanyo's child?_

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha's head snapped to the left, his ears perked at the soft voice that reached his them. There standing beneath the boughs of the ancient tree of ages stood the woman whom was the center of the internal battle waging with in him.

Kagome Higurashi stood dressed in her green schoolgirl skirt and white blouse. Her black hair had a dark blue tint to it in the afternoon sun and her brown eye shone with a love for life and all it had to offer.

He couldn't let that light fade from her eyes and if she became his mate and mothered his child that's what would happen.

"InuYasha why are you just staring at me like that?" Kagome asked with a soft smile. "You look like you haven't seen me in ages, I was only gone for two days."

InuYasha averted his eyes and faked an air of indifference.

"Feh you act like I missed you or something as if."

Kagome rolled her eyes as the hanyo became defensive over his staring as if he would be scolded for looking at her. Kagome had long ago figured the hanyo out and though sometimes he drove her crazy she could help but love him with all her heart and soul. The only thing she felt stood between them was one thing. Kikyo. The half demon's undying loyalty and devotion to the undead priestess sometimes made Kagome feel as if she were merely a replacement in his eyes of the woman he had loved but she would ask for him to change even that about himself. His loyalty and devotion is what made him who he was even though the thought of Kikyo dragging InuYasha to Hell terrified her.

"Well while you were not missing me I was picking up some Ramen and potato chips for you so either come back to the village or Shippo will eat your share."

At the mention of his favorite food InuYasha's ears perked up and he looked to Kagome with an almost innocent, child like excitement on his face then he leapt down and stood in front of Kagome.

"As if Shippo would even get close to my Ramen Wench!"

Kagome laughed and began to walk toward the village.

"Then you better hurry up!"

InuYasha smiled as he prepared to run after her but he was stopped in his tracks by the voice of his demon side.

 ** _My beautiful mate._**

InuYasha growled and shook the thought from his head one more time before he raced after Kagome.

 _I can ignore this stupid coming of age. I have to for her sake._

* * *

A/N: Okay so my other stories have kind of dried up and died on me so I am deleting them and will repost them once I finish them. This is an old story that I wrote years ago and posted on another website under the name MoonMiko25. I have changed the title and cleaned up the spelling and grammar and the whole flow of the story but the plot is the same. The original title was called 'The Demon's Soul.' Since I don't write on that other site anymore I figured I'd move this story here.

I hope you enjoy it and please review.

P.S. The original had some very graphic and violent scenes and I had also tried my hand at lemons. This is a cleaner version of the story and though the lemons will be implied I don't intend to go into detail.

I also figured that though InuYasha is half human and would think mostly in human terms his demon is more in tuned to his dog demon nature and so would think along more animalistic lines.

Thanks and enjoy.

Vocabulary:

Hanyo: Half demon

Miko: Priestess

Daiyokai: Demon Lord; Great Demon

Yokai: Demon

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Company.


	2. Demonic Frustrations

Chapter Two:

Demonic Frustrations

Kagome walked toward the village just as InuYasha caught up with her. The hanyo slowed to match her pace and once again crossed his harms inside his sleeves.

"So how did that test thing go?" he asked as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was once more entranced by the way the sun hit her heart shaped face and seemed to make her glow with an ethereal light.

 _ **She's perfect.**_

 _Yeah she is._

Realizing that he had subconsciously agreed with his demon side InuYasha shook his head.

 _What the hell am I doing? I can't let my demon just speak up whenever it wants too!_

 _ **You can't stop me you foolish hanyo.**_ InuYasha tensed as the Yokai within spoke to him directly. _**I am a part of you just as your human heart is and by the end of this spring Kagome will be ours.**_

"InuYasha, did you hear me?"

InuYasha shook himself from his mental argument and looked to Kagome who was giving him a look of concern as if she were worried he were losing his mind, which in a way he was.

"What do you want woman?" he snapped. As his demon's taunts echoed in his mind he became disgruntled that now that his blood was stronger due to the coming of age he would have less control over his demon side and that in turn would put Kagome and the rest of his pack in danger.

Kagome frowned as she stopped and grabbed his sleeve making him stop with her.

"What's going on InuYasha?" She asked as he stopped but refused to look at her.

"I don't know what you mean." He growled out irritably. "Ain't nothing wrong except you shirking your responsibilities here."

Kagome jerked her hand away as if he had been made of fire and had burned her. How could he say something like that to her? She was the one that had given up her teenage years where she should have been going to school and spending time with her friends and family to come to feudal Japan and fight demons while hunting down a mystical jewel that in the wrong hands could enslave the world. She was the one that had her heart broken more times then she could count because the man, or half demon, she loved cared more for another then he did for her and he had the gall to say she was shirking her responsibilities?

"How am I shirking my responsibilities?" Kagome demanded as she glared angrily at her best friend. "I have more responsibilities then just finding the jewel shards InuYasha! I have to go to school or I won't be able to take care of myself and the children I'll have one day. I go to school so I can actually make a decent life for myself."

InuYasha snapped his head around to look at the young miko he had fallen so deeply in love with. What did she mean 'children she'd have one day'? Did he have another rival for mating rights to Kagome?

InuYasha's yokai began to growl as images of the young human woman with another male were forced to the forefront of his mind.

 _ **NO! MINE! SHE'S MY FEMALE NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER!**_

InuYasha gave a savage growl as he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"You. Are NOT. Having. Children. Kagome!" he growled as his fangs and claws grew only slightly, to little for an angry priestess to notice.

"Oh and now you think you can tell me that I can't have a family of my own? Who the hell do you think you are!" Kagome shook her head as she pushed past the seething hanyo.

 _ **No she can't have pups! Not unless they're mine!**_

"You know what why don't you just not speak to me until you have gotten over what ever has got you in such a rotten mood!"

InuYasha grabbed her arm to stop her but Kagome was so angry that she didn't even look back at him as she said the one word InuYasha dreaded more then any other.

"SIT!"

He released her arm so as not to drag her down with him right before the beads took affect and forced him down into the ground. The half demon's body hit the earth so hard that he created and InuYasha shaped crater complete with dog-ears and all.

When he was finally able to move he lifted his head to watch as his woman stormed off leaving him splayed on his belly in the middle of the forest.

 _ **You're an idiot aren't you?**_ InuYasha growled as he sat up and popped his back and neck.

"I wish you'd shut the hell up." InuYasha growled to himself as he stood up and shook out his sleeves to rid them of the debris that he had created when he crashed to the earth.

 _ **Claim our mate and maybe I'll grant your wish.**_

Ignoring the rough voice in his mind that practically oozed smugness, InuYasha stood and headed for the village after the angry female that he loved with all his heart.

In the village

As she made her way to Kaede's hut Kagome's thoughts were directed to InuYasha and his strange behavior. He had seemed just fine until he asked about her test then he had completely blocked her out and when she had asked if he was all right he had the nerve to tell her she was slacking in her duties here in this time.

Then to make matters worse he had actually forbidden her to get married and have children like he had any say over whether or not she reproduced.

 _What's his problem anyway? It's not like he loves me or cares about me past my ability to sense the jewel shards. What does he expect me to do? Live and die alone with no one to care for me while he's all cozy with Kikyo in hell? Ha as if!_

The schoolgirl was brought from her angry mental ramblings by the sound of a happy child shouting her name.

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo then proceeded to throw his small body into his surrogate mother's arms and nuzzle her neck. It may have been only two days since he had seen the miko but for a young kitsune it felt like a decade.

"Hi Shippo, have you been good since I've been gone?" Shippo nodded and climbed onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah but InuYasha's been weird. He's been really grouchy, more then normal and he smells like my papa did when he and mama would send me to play outside."

Kagome was confused as to why InuYasha would smell like Shippo's father, though the way Shippo spoke made her think that the little demon boy didn't mean that InuYasha smelled like a fox.

"Yeah I noticed InuYasha seemed a little more… annoyed then usual."

"Yeah and he hit me more then normal too!" Kagome laughed at the little pouty face the demon boy was making as he rubbed at his sore head.

She gently patted the boy's head and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Shippo I'll make sure he doesn't hit you anymore."

Shippo smiled and leaped from her shoulder to alert the others that their friend had returned home.

Kagome entered the hut and smiled happily as she greeted her friends.

"Hey guys I brought treats for everyone." Kagome said as she sat on her knees and began to unpack her bag.

"Ah our lovely Lady Kagome comes baring her wonderful gifts from the future." Miroku said as he happily accepted the green tea that he had asked Kagome to bring back for him.

"Watch yourself monk." Sango warned as she eyes the hand nearest her.

"Sango here is that chocolate I told you you'd like."

The taijiya smiled kindly as her friend handed her the dark candy. "Thanks Kagome. How did your test go?"

"I barely passed." She informed solemnly as she handed Kaede the lunch her mother had prepared for. "And I had really thought I knew the material too."

"I'm sure ye did your best child. No need to be so hard on yeself."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kaede."

Just then InuYasha walked into the hut and all eyes fell to him. The half demon stopped and froze as he found himself the center of unwanted attention.

"What?" he demanded as he avoided looking at Kagome.

"Feeling better my friend?" Miroku asked. Earlier that day the Inu hanyo had stormed off to the forest after having sat and fidget all day.

"Feh, don't know what you're talking about monk." He said as he made his way to the back wall ignoring his comrades and more surprising the food that Kagome had brought back for him.

"Hey InuYasha you still smell like mama and papa use to when they told me to go play." Shippo said as he hopped onto InuYasha's raised knee. "Why do you smell like that?"

InuYasha felt his face heat up as the blood rushed to his cheeks and he raised his hand to thump the small child on the head only to be stopped by a stern feminine voice.

"InuYasha." He looked to Kagome and h could clearly see the threat in her brown eyes. "I wouldn't."

InuYasha glared but he lowered his fist as Shippo continued to look at him with child-like curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growled hoping the kit would drop the subject. Unfortunately he didn't.

"But you smell like Papa did when he'd hug mama and kiss her. But you don't have a mate to do that with… right?"

By that point InuYasha's face was as red as his kimono and Miroku had a lecherous grin stretching his lips.

"Well it appears that our dear hanyo friend is having male needs."

Kagome and Sango blanched at the monk's perverted words as InuYasha glared and Kaede only shook her head in exasperation while Kirara napped next to the elderly woman.

"What does Miroku mean by male needs InuYasha?"

Miroku leaned over toward the demon child and his grin grew even larger.

"I'm so glad you asked Shippo, you see when a man sees a woman he begins to feel urges that- ACK!"

The monk was dragged away from the red faced youth and the curious child by an irate demon slayer.

"What are you thinking Houshi? Shippo may be a demon but he's still a child!"

"But Sango I was merely trying to answer-" THUMP! "Shut up monk!" InuYasha and the others watched as Sango continued to beat the monk into a bloody pulp for his indecent behavior when suddenly he felt a small itch on his neck. The half demon smacked his neck where he felt the itch and pulled back his hand to see Myoga.

"Gree-etings Ma-Master. Ouch!"

"Well if it ain't Myoga what'd ya want?" he asked his retainer as the flea regained his shape.

"Lord InuYasha do I need a reason to come see you?"

"Yes." InuYasha replied with a raised brow as he waited for the old demon to get to the point.

"Master how could you have such little faith in me?" Myoga asked with tear-filled eyes.

"Well you run off at the first hint of danger! You did that even when I was six!"

Realizing that he had no argument to the hanyo's words he sat in the young demon boy's hand and got down to business.

"Anyway about what I came to see you about."

 _I knew it._

"My Lord you have recently come into your two hundred and fifty first year and that means that-"

InuYasha closed his fist to stop flea from speaking further and quickly jumped up.

"We'll be back later!" he said as he rushed from the hut leaving his friends in stunned shock at their half demon companion's hurried exit.

Sango broke the silence when her knowledge of demons and InuYasha's age made her realize what Myoga had been about to say.

"Has InuYasha come of age?" she asked out loud.

"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked, as she looked at her friend in concern for the hanyo and curiosity general.

Sango looked to Kagome and then the others and figured that if she left it up to InuYasha Kagome would never know about the coming of age and what it entailed.

"Well when a young male demon gets to two hundred and fifty-one years old their instincts are solely concentrated on finding a female and siring young. I haven't ever heard of a half demon reaching their coming of age but very few hanyos actually live to two hundred and fifty one years old, in fact I think InuYasha maybe the only one."

And with that the group looked to the door where their friend had disappeared to as the wondered what was to come in the near future.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two is done and now the others know vaguely what is going on with InuYasha. Please review and let me know what you all think of this chapter and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi own InuYasha and Co.

Vocabulary:

Taijiya: Demon Slayer

Houshi: Monk

Kitsune: Fox

Miko: Priestess


	3. Can't Fight This Feeling!

Chapter Three:

Can't Fight This Feeling

A red blur raced through the treetops in the forest of InuYasha's forest as the late afternoon sun shone bright and low in the Western sky.

Once he felt that he and the flea were far enough away from the others to not be overheard he stopped and settled himself in the highest branch in some random tree that would hold his weight.

He unclenched his fist and looked down at the small old demon in his hand.

"Now you wanna tell me why you wanted to just blurt out my coming of age as if it were suppose to be common fucking knowledge?" he growled as he glared at his vassal.

Myoga sat in the middle of his Lord's palm as he waited for the dizziness to pass. Then once his vision cleared and the world righted itself Myoga looked up to the hanyo that he had watched over since he had been put a child, orphaned after his mother's untimely death, and as the old man looked at the youth's face he could see apprehension and stress reflected in his golden Inu eyes.

"I apologize my Lord, I thought you would have informed the others of what might happen during this spring."

InuYasha scoffed and glared into the green leaves of the tree he sat in. How the hell was he supposed to just announce something so freaking private? How was it any of their business what was going on with his body?

Besides how would they ever understand, they're only humans after all.

"They don't need to know it's my problem."

Myoga blinked in surprise.

"My Lord forgive me but I fail to see how you coming of age is a problem. You have finally become a full-grown man and your demon nature is ready to sire pups and continue your family line. You have no idea how your own dearly departed mother feared that you would never make it to this stage in your life."

InuYasha gave the flea a glare that promised death if he continued talking and then he looked back toward the sun. His instincts were less then a mere annoyance at the moment but as the spring continued into summer they would become more insistent and bothersome until he finally gave in and took Kagome for his bride, in the demon sense anyway.

"Feh," he scoffed as he avoided eye contact with the flea that had been with him nearly his whole life. "What kind of woman would want me Myoga?" he asked sadly as his ears drooped to show his emotions though he tried to keep his face a blank slate. "Any demon woman I approached would kill me before I even opened my mouth and human women would run screaming as soon as I came into view. No one wants a half breed for a husband and they sure as hell don't want a half demon to father their children."

"But Lord InuYasha," Myoga knew that the hanyo's life hadn't been easy and having spent his childhood completely ostracized by the mortals he had lived around hadn't done much for his sense of self worth or his self image but Myoga had thought that he'd at least be eager to take a mate.

"I thought Lady Kagome would have been happy to become your mate."

InuYasha blinked in surprise and then he turned toward the flea with the promise of death in his eyes. The half demon then grabbed the flea from where he sat on his knee and brought him close so that he had the tiny demon were looking each other in the eye.

"Kagome is not to know about this! Especially that it's her that my demon wants do you understand? You tell her and I'll kill you got that old man?"

"Y-yes of course my Lord!" Myoga squeaked and breathed a sigh of relief. Once he was sure that his young Lord had calmed down he decided to offer one more piece of advice.

"Lord InuYasha if your demon has chosen Lady Kagome then you must tell her. You can only fight your instincts for so long before your demon emerges and takes her by force!"

"NO!" InuYasha snarled. "That will not happen! Now go away you stupid flea!" InuYasha then flicked the flea off into the distance and once he was sure he was alone he sat back and thought on what he had learned. He didn't want his Kagome hurt in any way so if he had to leave to keep her safe he would.

With Kagome and the Others

"So when a demon reaches a certain age they're basically grown?" Kagome asked after Sango had explained the concept of the coming of age in demon males, especially canine demons.

"In a way," Sango explained. "InuYasha is still considered a child in the demonic world but he has come to the age where he is ready to settle down and start a family. His instincts have matured to the point where it might drive him to be a little more protective and possessive of all of us and only when he has mated, or found a wife, and she has become pregnant will his instincts die down a little. Of course that would just be because he'll have his wife and unborn child that will need most of his attention."

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, so who is his mate?" Miroku asked, as he got ready to tease the half demon without mercy.

Sango having already figured out where the perverted monk's thoughts were going answered the question with a dangerous glare.

"Its hard to say considering it could be any female that sparks his demon's interest. It'll probably be someone he knows though and if you want to live to see another year monk I wouldn't tease him. Demons are known to get testy when their lovers are involved whether it's a battle or mere teasing a male demon will kill you and I'm pretty sure a hanyo would be no different."

Kagome had become quiet as she cradled little Shippo to her chest for comfort.

 _What if he chooses Kikyo?_ She wondered. _What will I do? I guess I'll have to go home for good._

"I would never tease InuYasha about his love life… Okay maybe I would for the first few months but after I get it out of my system I'm sure I'll be fine."

Sango glared at the monk.

 _How did I ever fall for such a baka?_ She wondered as she looked back to her dearest friend that had become more like a sister to her. What she saw broke her heart. Kagome looked miserable and defeated as if she had just lost her best friend and her entire family all in one day.

Sango moved to the miko's side and put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Kagome are you alright?" The taijiya asked. She knew how Kagome felt about their hanyo friend and knew that if she was wrong and Kagome wasn't the one that he would choose it would break the miko completely.

"I'm fine Sango. It's getting late and I'm sure we'll be heading out soon. I'm going to go on to bed."

Kagome then stood and carried the sleeping fox in her arms to the spot she had chosen and once her bag was out and set up she slipped inside, after changing into her pajamas behind a screen, and fell asleep.

Soon the others followed the sixteen-year-old's example and retired for the night.

Late that night InuYasha returned to the hut to find everyone already fast asleep, though he knew that Miroku and Kirara would only be in a light doze and alert. The hanyo made his way to the back of the room where Kagome was curled up in her sleeping bag, no doubt with Shippo curled against her stomach, and sat down as close to her as he was comfortable with and just watched her sleep for a minute.

She seemed to look very innocent when she slept; like a child who felt safe and content in her environment because she knew that those near by would protect her as she slept. As the dimming fire light danced across her pale skin InuYasha felt the urge to brush his fingers against her face just to feel the softness of her skin.

"Kagome." He whispered as he watched her.

 _ **How can you resist her?**_ Yokai InuYasha asked as he watched his woman through the hanyo's eyes. She was beautiful, perfect even. Her long black tresses felt like silk between his claws and her pink lips tempted him to kiss her every day. He couldn't understand why his half human counter part was so against taking the girl as their mate. He knew that he loved her just as much as he, the demon, did.

Not only did she have the physical characteristics fit to pass on to future pups but she also had the perfect personality to mother children as well.

 _She deserves a human man and human children._ InuYasha answered his more primitive side. _She deserves a happy life where she's not shunned and her children aren't despised for their blood._

 _ **You know I'll never let her leave our side. No matter what she will be ours and she will mother our pups.**_

Then the voice faded leaving InuYasha alone with his own normal thoughts until he drifted into his light sleep with the woman he loved at his side.

* * *

A/N: I had so many feels writing this chapter. InuYasha wants Kagome with him forever but he doesn't want her and her children to be mistreated. Poor InuYasha what's a hanyo to do? Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter.

Vocabulary:

Baka: Idiot, stupid, fool.

Also I looked up the spelling for hanyo. From what I can tell it can be spelled either way but it is a word created from Han meaning Half and Yo meaning apparition. According to a website I found Hanyo was created by manga artists for their half demon characters.


	4. A Talk With Myoga

Chapter Four:

A Talk With Myoga

As the sun rose in the East the light from the pre dawn light seeped into the hut where a silver haired hanyo and his close, though strange, pack of friends slept soundly safe in the world of their own dreams.

InuYasha was the first to wake from the dreams of the future he wished he could have. As he looked around, his eyes still sleepy looking from his night of rest, he gave a jaw-popping yawn and stretched. His tongue curled like the inu hanyo he was and he then gently scratched his right ear.

InuYasha glanced to the sleeping woman whose head was close to his knee. Kagome seemed to still be deep in her dreams and content for the time being.

InuYasha smiled softly as he looked at the beauty before him and he wondered not for the first time what she would look like with a hanyo child in her arms. Shaking himself from dangerous thoughts he stood and walked toward the door to go look for some kind of meat for the morning meal.

As he left the small human dwelling he was unaware of the worried flea that had watched the hanyo since he awoke just a few short minutes ago.

 _Lord InuYasha's instincts are riding him hard already and he doesn't even realize it yet. I don't know how he thinks he'll be able to stay away from Kagome all spring._

Myoga looked to the young miko that held his Lord's heart in the palm of her hands. Unfortunately the young girl wasn't aware of the power she possessed nor was she aware that she held InuYasha's heart as completely as Lady Izayoi had held the heart of the great Inu no Taisho.

 _I can't believe I'm going to do this but I'm positive my Lord will thank me one day. I'm going to have to have a very serious talk with Lady Kagome about Lord InuYasha's more… demonic nature._

With InuYasha

While Myoga built up the courage to go against his Lord to ensure the half demon's happiness said hanyo was currently crouched down in the tall grass tracking a couple of plump rabbits that would feed his group well.

Unbeknownst to him the strange urge he had to hunt for their breakfast this particular morning was caused by his mating instinct driving him to prove himself a good provider to his chosen.

InuYasha's ear twitched as the sound of some random animal moving around somewhere could be heard in the distance but his eyes were trained on the two rabbits that were nibbling on the grass without a care.

The hanyo shifted and stepped on a twig he had been unaware of. The sound alerted his prey to the danger they were in but before they could escape InuYasha attacked. He caught one rabbit in one hand and another in the other.

He spent the next hour or so cleaning his kills and preparing them for cooking.

 _ **Our mate will be pleased these rabbits are nice and fat.**_

InuYasha growled but ignored the voice. He had figured if he didn't give his Yokai attention it would be easier to ignore his instincts.

 _ **Ha-ha for now maybe you baka hanyo but soon I'll be much stronger then you.**_

InuYasha shook his head as he got the rabbits ready to head back to the village. As he made his way through the forest he could the sounds of other demons in the forest farther away from the village and from the sounds of it they were in a much better position then he was meaning with their chosen.

InuYasha shook his head and pinned his ears to his skull.

 _Stupid coming of age._ InuYasha mentally griped as he began to jump through the trees to reach his home and comrades.

He made it to the village and as he ran through the streets he found that most of the inhabitants were waking and getting ready to start their day.

When he was almost to Kaede's hut he came upon a human man kissing his pregnant wife good bye as he headed out for the fields. By her size InuYasha guessed that she was due late summer early fall. The look of happiness on both the man and woman's faces as they said their farewells for the day made the hanyo's heart hurt.

He may not give these feelings words but he wanted that. He wanted a family to call his own, he wanted somewhere to belong indefinitely and having a little brat of his own look up at him with love and admiration wouldn't hurt so bad either. Of course even though he wished for a family he was also terrified of getting it. He had never been around many children, not many parents would allow a half demon near their young, and so he hardly knew how to even hold a baby let alone care for one.

InuYasha shook his head and continued his journey to Kaede's hut before he did something stupid like listen to his instincts.

Once he made it to the hut he could hear his group up and moving around. InuYasha entered the hut and the first thing he did was look for Kagome. When he didn't see her he began to panic.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked drawing the attention of his friends. Sango was the one to answer as she rose and took the meat from the hanyo.

"She said she was going to get some water. She should be back in a few minutes."

InuYasha nodded and sat down to wait a few minutes before going to find her. He didn't like that she was out of is sight but he wouldn't act on his desires.

Kagome

"So what do you want to talk about Myoga?" Kagome asked as she gathered some water in a jug. She noticed that the flea demon seemed to be rather nervous which in turn made Kagome worry that something unpleasant was coming.

"Lady Kagome this is very important. Lord InuYasha's very future could be in jeopardy!" Myoga said as he hopped on the young woman's shoulder.

"Lord InuYasha has come of age and his Yokai is restless with the desire to mate and reproduce but that silly boy is determined to ignore his instincts because he feels his chosen will not accept the life of a hanyo's bride."

Kagome nodded her head as what the flea said made sense to her. With InuYasha's insecurities it made sense that he'd be afraid of acting on his desires. It was then Kagome made her mind up even if she wasn't the one he wanted she would help him. He had just as much a right to be happy as anyone else in this world did. No matter how much it would hurt her to see him happy with someone other then her.

"Okay so what do you want me to do Myoga, I don't think Kikyo would be anymore accepting of a hanyo as her husband as she had been fifty one years ago." It had hurt to say that but Kagome wasn't going to pretend that she didn't know whom it was InuYasha had picked to be his mate or wife or whatever. Myoga blinked in confusion at the young woman's words and her saddened demeanor.

"Lady Kikyo?" Myoga asked. _Where did that come from?_ The flea wondered. "No Lady Kagome, he doesn't desire Kikyo, even if he did I'm sure his Yokai would rather see her dead."

The shock coursed through the teenager at the flea's words and she looked to him on her shoulder.

"But if it's not Kikyo then who?" She asked. Myoga couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Why it's you Lady Kagome." Kagome's mouth dropped as she listened to the flea's words. "He doesn't wish to curse you with a life that would be much harsher then you'd have if you married a human man. He thinks he is doing what is best for you but in reality if he denies his Yokai for too long the demon side of him will be able to force its way out and come to you to mate."

See the miko bit her lip in worry the old flea rushed to assure her of InuYasha's inu nature. "Dog demons are known for being very protective and possessive of their mates and packs but they are also known for having a sever amount of respect for their females. An Inu Yokai would never force his chosen if she was unwilling and Kami help any that pose a threat to said female."

Kagome was speechless. She was the one that InuYasha wanted for his wife? Not Kikyo.

 _But knowing him if he thinks not being with me is what's best for me he won't even talk to me about this._

"What do I do Myoga?" she asked the flea. She wanted InuYasha to be happy, and she would lie and say that the possibility of being InuYasha's wife didn't give her butterflies in her belly.

"I'm afraid there isn't much you can do My Lady. If you confront Lord InuYasha it would make him close up more or maybe push him to do something rash. The best thing to do is wait for him to come to you, whether his demon will be in control or the hanyo I can't say as of yet. If you wish to let mi' lord know that you would accept him as your mate submit to him more often and show you trust him to keep you safe by staying close to him when you feel threatened."

Kagome made to ask another question but was interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves and an irritated InuYasha.

"Damn it wench how long does it take to get some stupid water?"

Kagome looked behind her to see the hanyo leaning against a tree. She smiled as she felt the flea hide in her hair.

 _I guess I wasn't supposed to know about any of this._

"I've only been here barely three minutes." Kagome said.

InuYasha growled softly and looked away from her. "Let's just head back already." He then began to walk back toward the village confident that his female would follow.

Kagome smiled and gathered her jug and followed after her hanyo completely at ease with the instinct driven male before her.

* * *

A/N: Now Kagome knows the basics of what going on and InuYasha's demon nature is showing through more then he realizes. Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think and thanks to for the reviews so far you've all been great.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha & Co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!


	5. A Stranger Named Hiroshi

Chapter Five:

A Stranger Named Hiroshi

InuYasha sat with his friends as they all enjoyed the rabbit and rice balls for breakfast. As he ate his own food InuYasha kept his eyes on Kagome making sure that the meal he provided was to her liking. Though the hanyo was unaware of his actions he was acting as a male demon courting his chosen female which included proving that he was a good provider and of course protector.

As the group finished up breakfast InuYasha became aware of the sound of approaching footsteps. He sniffed the air curiously and was met with the scent of an unknown male.

 _ **This isn't good. Our female attracts suitors the way she attracts danger.**_ Yokai InuYasha's comment made the half demon's insecurities rise to the surface. Deciding to meet the stranger mid way InuYasha stood and exited the hut.

As InuYasha took a territorial stance in front of the human dwelling a man limped into view.

Dressed in a black and yellow kosode and hakama the man looked as if he hadn't slept for days if the circles under his eyes were an indication. His black hair was tied up in a topknot and his murky brown eyes reminded InuYasha of a muddy swamp as apposed to his Kagome's rich chocolate eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" InuYasha demanded as his demon side began to rattle its cage. The man stopped and looked at InuYasha with disgust clear in his gaze. The sheer malice in the human man's eyes made the silver hairs on the back of InuYasha's neck stand up and put him on guard.

"A miko, I need a miko." The man answered as he stood just out of the hanyo's reach.

InuYasha crossed his arms into his kimono sleeves and acted as if he couldn't care less about the human's business in the village though his eyes never left the possible rival for his female.

"There is a priestess here in this village." InuYasha informed the man as he pointed to the hut behind him. "She lives here in this hut-"

Before InuYasha could finish his sentence the human tried to force his way past him only for the half demon to shove him away.

"Now hang on just a fucking minute!" InuYasha snapped as he bared his fangs in warning and a dangerous growl ripped from his throat as more of his demon nature emerged through his actions and words.

"My pack resides here and both mikos are apart of my pack now you have business with my pack then you have to go through me first!"

"Despicable creature!" the man shouted. "My business is with the miko and thus none of your concern! Stand aside!"

InuYasha was about to retort when a soft feminine voice interrupted the two men.

"InuYasha what's going on out here?" Kagome asked as she emerged from the hut to stand slightly behind her hanyo companion. She looked past InuYasha's red clad shoulder to see the man sitting in the dirt where said hanyo had thrown him.

"Whose this?"

InuYasha didn't like the man's eyes on his intended and though he had resigned himself to losing Kagome to a human man the half demon couldn't help the possessive anger that shot through him.

"Go back inside Kagome." He ordered, as he never took his eyes from the stranger.

"Are you the priestess?" the man asked desperately as he practically crawled toward the young woman. InuYasha instinctively stepped back pushing Kagome along with him.

Kagome blinked as she looked between her best friend and the stranger.

"Yes I am. Do you need help?"

InuYasha growled a reprimand as Kagome left his side and approached the man.

"Yes my village is being plagued by a foul demon that preys on virgins! Please help us!" the man begged as he grabbed Kagome's hand brought it to his forehead.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha and found his eyes locked angrily on the human man clinging to her. Even though she knew that it would probably not be the best move with InuYasha's current condition Kagome knelt down and helped the man up.

"Okay just calm down. Lets go inside and you can tell us what's going on okay?"

The man nodded and allowed the young girl to lead him past the seething half demon and into the house.

As InuYasha watched Kagome help the man into the hut his Yokai spoke up once more.

 _ **Damn woman doesn't she know she's suppose to**_ _ **listen**_ _ **to us?**_

 _Shut up will ya!_

After silencing his demon side InuYasha entered the hut with the intentions to watch this human like a hawk.

As the half demon got comfortable the stranger was introducing himself and telling his story.

"My name is Hiroshi. I'm from a small village five days' journey to the East. We are being plagued by a demon that's taken our young virgins. No one knows what he does with them but they are never seen again."

Hiroshi then bowed to the group as he pleaded.

"I'm begging you please save my village!"

The group all looked to InuYasha causing the hanyo to tense up and become uncomfortable with the sudden responsibility. He looked to Hiroshi who was glaring at him, obviously not a fan of anything with demonic blood.

 _ **Send this bastard away!**_ Yokai InuYasha growled as his possessive and hostile personality shined through the control the hanyo had on his demon blood.

 _If I do that Kagome would never forgive me. There are people being hurt here._ InuYasha replied as he looked from his friends to his love to the human begging for salvation.

 _ **Oh and what if this demon goes after our woman? Huh? What then?**_

InuYasha could feel his Yokai's panic at the thought of his mate in danger but InuYasha knew that Kagome wouldn't be able to let this go. He could se it in her face as she waited for his decision.

 _No one and nothing will touch Kagome; if anyone tries you can have at them. How about that?_

His Yokai was quiet as it thought over his half human counter part's words.

 _ **I guess I can live with that. Fine if it'll please Kagome.**_

His decision made the hanyo nodded then spoke,

"We'll leave in the morning so we better get our supplies together."

He stood and turned to the door. "We'll leave at dawn. Kagome come with me for a minute."

Kagome smiled softly and followed her half demon completely unaware of the lustful glare being thrown her way by their guest. Of course it was so subtle that no one noticed it except a very protective hanyo.

InuYasha growled softly at Hiroshi as he held the mat open for Kagome to leave the hut first.

Once they were out away from the humans InuYasha nodded toward the forest the bore his name and he began to walk toward the trees followed closely by the little woman that was everything to him.

Once they made it to the sacred tree he whirled around, grabbed Kagome by her shoulders, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Kagome I have a bad feeling about this Hiroshi guy and this village we are going to tomorrow. I want you to stay close to me, do you understand?"

Kagome nodded as she lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He looked deathly serious but Kagome could see the fear in his eyes.

So she smiled and nodded.

"Alright InuYasha, there's no where I'd rather be."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter Five. Now things are going to get interesting. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a question instant message me.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha & Co. No profit is being made from this work of fiction.

Thank you for your reviews:


	6. The Village

Chapter Six:

The Village

Kagome stayed by the hanyo's side as she had promised as the group walked down their path toward Hiroshi's village with the human man in the lead.

They had been traveling for five days now and should make it to the village by nightfall that night. As they had traveled half the week Kagome had began to feel a little odd about Hiroshi. He seemed to always try to approach her when he thought InuYasha wasn't around but as soon as the hanyo would make his presence known the man would change his direction and find something else to do.

InuYasha had also noticed the human man's interest in his young miko, which in turn put him on full alert.

As they walked InuYasha made sure he stayed close to Kagome making sure she wasn't out of arms length so Hiroshi wouldn't dare try something stupid.

"We'll be there soon." Hiroshi said as he looked back to the group following him. His eyes fell on the beautiful priestess at the red clad hanyo's side. As he studied her he could practically smell the innocence radiating off of her. The goodness of her heart and the vitality of her life force was mouth watering. Yes she would do nicely.

"Oi what the hell are you looking at?" the hanyo snapped as he moved slightly closer to Kagome not liking the way he was looking at his charge.

Hiroshi looked to the hanyo and glared. "Can one not admire a beauty without wishing ill?"

InuYasha glared as he pulled Kagome closer.

Figuring making the hanyo angry would be a bad idea Hiroshi turned around and continued leading the group to the village he had come from.

Sundown Hiroshi's Village

The moment they had stepped foot into the village InuYasha knew that something was wrong. The atmosphere was to tense and the humans would only peek out of their huts with fearful eyes. Out of habit the hanyo reached out and pulled Kagome toward him and then slightly behind him so if there was an attack he would be the one to take the burnt of it.

Shippo perched on the young miko's shoulder began to shake as the unsettling feeling upset the young fox and the demon slayer and the monk also closed ranks around the miko and hanyo. Meanwhile Hiroshi begins to call out for the villagers to come from their homes.

"Come my friends I have found warriors who will rid us of the demon!"

Almost as if he had been waiting for permission to approach the group the headman timidly stepped into the open.

"Greetings travelers and friends. Please follow me, you will stay in my home."

The old man's greeting sounded almost rehearsed to Kagome and she became nervosa as she clung to InuYasha's kimono sleeve causing the hanyo's own protective instincts to heighten.

"It's alright Kagome." He murmured so only she and those with demonic hear could hear.

They followed to old headman to his home and the room the group would be sharing.

As his need to care for and see to his friends safety InuYasha began to regret agreeing to this but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to leave now not after seeing the frightened faces of those who still has something to loose and the hopeless expressions of those that had lost already.

"Miroku you talk to the villagers and I'm going to look around the village before it gets too dark."

The monk nodded and left to do as InuYasha had suggested. Before leaving InuYasha looked to the women giving Sango a serious look.

"Be careful, don't let your guard down you got it Sango? If this demon is after virgins you and Kagome could be targets as well."

Sango agreed with hanyo and ensured him that she wouldn't let her guard down while Kagome's face became as red as a tomato. As soon as he left the hut Kagome looked to Sango.

"How the heck did he know that?" She asked. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being a virgin but at the same time she wasn't going to just blurt it out, especially to InuYasha. It was just too personal and there was no way the hanyo should know whether she was or not.

"Kagome he's half dog demon, his nose is sharp enough to track scents days old it's not that far a stretch to that he'd be able to detect if you have ever been with a man."

Kagome blushed as she looked anywhere but the door that InuYasha had just left through.

"Kagome have you talked to Myoga? I figured he'd know more about the coming of age then me."

Kagome nodded quietly. "He said that InuYasha's Yokai had chosen me as his wife or mate or something like that."

Sango nodded. "Yeah did he explain how you should act should InuYasha's demon side take over?" Kagome shook her much to Sango's dismay.

 _Of course Myoga only gives half the story._

"Alright," the taijiya said as she prepared herself to explain to her friend what being married to a demon means because she was sure that Kagome would readily agree to being with InuYasha no matter what the cost.

"I've never heard of a hanyo making it their coming of age but I don't think its that different from a full blooded Yokai. Dog demons like wolves mate for life, they have great respect for the females in their lives especially their mothers and mates that being said there are some things that InuYasha will want you to be submissive in, your safety being the main one."

Sango thought about what else to say.

"You do know that if InuYasha comes to you then there is a very likely chance you will get pregnant."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah Myoga mentioned that."

Sango nodded. "I'm afraid thats about all I really know. Demon slayers are trained to kill demons so we don't know a lot of their mating habits. I'm sure InuYasha will explain it if he ever mans up and asks you."

The girls laughed at the taijiya's comment causing the young kit that had been ignoring them in the corner with his coloring book to look up in confusion.

"Hey what's so funny?" he asked as he scurried over to the two women.

"Nothing Shippo just talking about girl stuff." Kagome answered. Shrugging his shoulders Shippo went back to his book as the women continued their conversation unaware of the man slowly opening the sliding door with the intent of attacking.

* * *

A/N: Please review, Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha & Co.


	7. Hiroshi's True Colors

Chapter Seven:

Hiroshi's True Colors

Once InuYasha made it back to the village he met up with Miroku in the center of the village.

"InuYasha." Miroku greeted as the red clad hanyo walked over to stand with him. "Did you find anything?"

InuYasha shook his head as he looked around the deserted village. It was strange to not hear the usual sounds of village life getting read to settle down for the night. "No not even a mouse demon in the woods and not one trace of this virgin stealing demon. What about you? You learn anything from the villagers?"

Miroku nodded as he shifted his Shakujou to his other hand. "No I'm afraid not." The monk crossed his arms, his hand disappearing his black and purple robes. "They seem too terrified to even come to the door let alone talk."

InuYasha looked around and sniffed the air. Though he couldn't see it he was positive something wasn't right.

 _If the villagers are acting like this the demon must be one evil bastard._

"InuYasha!" the two men turned to see a mussed and bruised Shippo running on all fours toward them fear and desperation in his emerald eyes

"Shippo!" InuYasha called as he jumped the distance and landed close enough for the kit to jump to his chest. "What happened? Where are the girls?" he growled as panic gripped him in a dangerous hold. He could already feel his demon too close to the surface.

"The headman knocked them out and he took Kagome! I tried to stop him but he threw me at the wall and he used a stink bomb to get pass Kirara!"

 _ **NO!**_

InuYasha went to his knees as the fear coupled with his Yokai trying to break free from its confines in his mind.

 _No this can't be happening! Kagome, my Kagome! No I won't let this stand!_

"I'm sorry." InuYasha looked up to see the headman bowing a few feet away from the group.

InuYasha stood and allowed his nose to scent the air. He practically lost his mind when he cold easily smell the scent of both Sango and Kagome's blood on him and that was all it took.

In the blink of an eye the pig-headed, temperamental half demon was now a raging full-blooded demon in a blood rage.

In the split second it took for fear to take hold of the old man InuYasha had him by the throat pinned to the side of a hut. As his prey struggled for his next breath the demon InuYasha had become relished in the feeling of having the one that smelled of the blood of his pack by the throat.

" **You mortals are such fools."** The demon said as he watched the human man's face turn red with his lack of oxygen.

" **My pack and I come here to aid you and how are we repaid? You attack our women and young and take my mate."**

"Please!" the man said as he tried to pry the angry red eyed monster's hands from his throat. "You don't understand! We have no choice."

" **That means nothing to me! You should have never attacked what's mine!"** The whimpered as InuYasha snarled in his face. It was taking all of the demon's control to not lash out and rip the human apart but he need the swine alive if he was going to find his female.

"InuYasha." The yokai's ear twitched to acknowledge the monk behind him.

Miroku took that as a sign to continue so he cautiously stepped forward and carefully put his hand on his demonic friend's shoulder.

"You need to let him go, he may be the only one to tell us where Kagome is."

Slowly InuYasha lowered the sniveling excuse for a man to the ground. He then turned to the monk, his beta. Just looking at his friend made his anger rise. The worry was easy to see on the usually easy going male's face.

 **"Kit,"** InuYasha snapped causing Shippo to flinch but look to the dog demon.

 **"Where is the slayer?"** it was bad enough that his female had been kidnapped but if Sango had been killed in the process there would no mercy.

"She's safe with Kirara, the headman knocked her out when he came for Kagome."

InuYasha nodded the turned to the man now in a ball on the ground. His red eyes practically glowed with malice but before he decided to end the man's life a dark chuckle broke the still silence.

The group turned to see a struggling Kagome trying to break free from demon that held her by her waist.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called as she reached for him.

"Well aren't you full of surprises?"

"Hiroshi!" Miroku gasped as he took up a fighting stance.

Hiroshi smiled sadistically as he observed the near feral hanyo and the tense monk.

"That half demon Naraku was right when he said that this miko had a stronger purity then most. Its absolutely delicious especially with her fear."

InuYasha prepared to pounce as he snarled dangerously.

 **"So Naraku sent you after us did he?"** InuYasha sneered. **"Then I don't need to keep you alive that bastard will come to me soon enough."**

InuYasha then lunged so fast that he disappeared like a phantom in the dark but Hiroshi was faster and hopped onto the roof of the headman's home and out of the reach of the savage mongrel that thirsted for his blood.

"Naraku told me that you cared deeply for this girl but its obvious he underestimated just how right he was. Do you intend to make this woman your paramour hanyo? Are you so pathetic that you would further dilute your blood by procreating with a mortal?"

" **What I do with my bitch is none of your concern!"** InuYasha bellowed as he inched closer to the one that held his intended.

"Hm," Hiroshi hummed as he looked between his captive and her would be consort. "I have to say mutt you should have laid claim to this female when you had the chance."

Hiroshi then forced the struggling Kagome to look at him. He took a moment to smile callously then he forced frightened woman to meet his lips in a harsh kiss.

At first Kagome tensed at the unwanted contact but within a few seconds her knees began to go weak as her life was slowly being absorbed from her body.

 _He's taking my power! I can't push him off. Help… Me… Inu… Yasha!_

After witnessing the demon kiss the woman he wanted for his own rage began consume him and when he saw Kagome weaken severely it only made the Yokai more murderous.

" **How dare you!"** He growled as his anger began to boil over. **"For touching what's mine I'll KILL YOU!"**

Faster then ever before InuYasha practically flew toward his prey. Somehow without harming his mate InuYasha managed to grab Hiroshi and throw him into the farthest barn causing the building to collapse.

Before she could fall from the roof InuYasha caught Kagome up in his arms. He took a second to look at her and convince himself she would be all right.

When she groaned he calmed only slightly. She would live but he would not allow the one that attacked her to live another hour. He dropped down from the roof and quickly took the miko toward their pack.

Miroku was helping Sango sit up as she rubbed her head.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed as he saw the comatose form of his mother figure.

"InuYasha is she-?" The monk was silenced when the demon that was his friend glared at his way.

" **She'll be fine,."** He lovingly settled her down next to Sango who began to look her sister over worriedly. **"While I kill this bastard you look after the pack."** InuYasha ordered while looking at Miroku. **"Don't disappoint me beta."**

Once InuYasha was certain that the females and the kit would be looked after he casually walked toward the annoyed demon currently picking himself out of the destroyed barn.

"Stupid cur." Hiroshi mumbled as he dusted off his yukata.

" **This cur is about to gut your useless hide."**

Hiroshi looked up to come face to face with wild red eyes that promised a very painful death.

" **You touched my mate."** The tone he used was almost casual as InuYasha advanced on his enemy with deadly animal like intent.

" **As a demon you should know that that's a big no-no."**

The violent dog demon chucked as his excitement for the kill grew a feverish point.

"I am not afraid of you." Hiroshi snapped as he slashed at the demon standing between him and his meal. Unfortunately he never made contact for not many were a match for a full-blooded InuYasha. Instead he felt a searing pain spread through his torso.

The stunned incubus looked down to see the hanyo's hand shoved through his chest up to his wrist. He then looked up to see InuYasha's sadistic smile and sheer joy shining in his eyes.

For the first time since he had met the group Hiroshi was afraid. Naraku had said that when the half demon was in this form he was a mindless monster the killed for the sake of killing, he wasn't supposed to be this coherent and calculating.

" **Die."**

Suddenly the soul-stealing demon felt an intense amount of pressure in his chest cavity. He began to scream in pure unadulterated pain.

InuYasha closed his eyes as he reveled in the other male's terror and pain. Then he opened his eyes and began to shred the demon that had made the mistake of putting his hands on his female and pack.

Once Hiroshi was dead InuYasha turned around and was confronted with the other villagers. They looked at him with a mixture of gratitude and fear but he didn't care. All that matter to him was Kagome and claiming her before the moronic hanyo took back control and kept the woman at arms length once more.

Kagome felt the hands on her face before she opened her eyes. When she did she saw the concerned eyes of Sango and Shippo.

"Oh kami Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome sit up.

"I- Yeah, I'm okay."

"InuYasha you have to calm down."

Kagome and Sango turned toward the nervous sound of their perverted friend's voice to see a red eyed, blood thirsty, full-blooded demon InuYasha. When Sango realized that Miroku was standing in their defense her heart stopped and her blood ran cold.

"Miroku stand down! Now!"

" **Listen to your woman monk. I'm your alpha but I won't hesitate to strike you if you keep me from my mate."**

"I won't let you hurt them InuYasha you'd never forgive yourself."

With an angry grunt InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robes and brought him close.

" **You, the kit, the women and the cat are my pack why the hell would I injure what is mine? Now move before you piss me off!"**

"InuYasha?"

His ear twitched as the angelic voice reach his ears. He looked to her and felt his heart race at her beauty. He couldn't wait to have her, to see her grow round with his offspring.

"Just calm down okay?" She whispered as she limped toward him. Once she was close enough her legs gave out and the demon swept her up into his arms.

Kagome clung to his neck as she looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She asked which caused InuYasha to scoff and roll his eyes.

" **I'm fine wench. You're the one that can't walk straight."**

He looked to his pack and then to the drained girl in his arms.

" **Kagome and I will return in the morning."** He then glared at the headman who had risen and was holding his wife to his chest. **"One hair is harmed on any of our companions I'll reduce this village to dust."**

He then ran until he found a cave, which was at one time the den of what must have been a ookami if the scent of wolves was any indication.

InuYasha gently sat his precious cargo down near the entrance and inspected the shelter. It seemed that whatever had once occupied the den was long gone. A nest of furs was situated at the back of the cave and they seemed in decent condition.

After he was satisfied with the dwelling he retrieved his soon to be lover.

Kagome smiled as she found herself snuggled up to InuYasha's chest in a nest of pelts that were so warm. She hadn't felt this safe in a long time.

The feeling of a tongue on her neck had her eyes snapping wide open. The priestess hesitantly looked to the hanyo beside her. She could see it in his eyes. The love, the lust and the decision. He loved her and he wanted her, she was everything to him just as he was everything to her.

"This is it isn't?" she asked nervously.

" **If you'll have me. You'll be my mate by the end of this night."**

Kagome smiled as she gazed up at the hanyo.

"There is nothing I'd ever wanted more. I love you… all of you."

With that the hanyo turned Yokai kissed the teenager from the future and by morning he was once more a hanyo. A happy, sated hanyo that finally knew the love of the woman he had always hoped would be his.

* * *

A/N: I worked really hard on this chapter. I am basically rewriting this story and I am very happy with the results here. I figured in this kind of situation InuYasha's demon would be a little more intelligent. He is still the more demonic version of InuYasha, which is why he referred to Kagome as his 'bitch' and the others as his 'pack.'

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi Owns him and his adorable doggy ears.

Vocabulary:

Ookami: Wolf Demon.


	8. Prejudice in the Feudal Era

Chapter Eight:

Prejudice of the Feudal Age

InuYasha woke up feeling warm and content. So much so that he refused to open his eyes at first. Then the feeling of someone snuggling close to his side made him aware of the body pressed against his own.

He opened his eyes and looked to his right where Kagome was balled up with her head on his chest. His naked chest.

 _What happened?_ InuYasha wondered as he realized that it was more then just his chest that was naked.

 _ **The best night of your life hanyo that's what. Give it a minute it'll come back to ya.**_

And it did as he lay there looking at his best friend and love of his life he remembered everything.

The look in her eyes, the feel of her supple body against his own.

But most of all he remembered her words before they had begun their nightly activities.

 _There is nothing I'd ever wanted more. I love you… all of you._

 _She wanted me. She gave herself to me as if it was the most natural thing in the world._ InuYasha thought in amazement as he stared at the sleeping priestess.

"Inu… Yasha." Kagome mumbled as she stirred from her sleep. She slowly opened her expressive brown eyes and blinked up at him then she smiled.

"Good morning." She whispered. InuYasha couldn't stop the goofy smile the consequences of last night made the hanyo realized that he had a family; a wife that loved him and maybe one day children would follow.

"Morning." He mumbled as he beamed at Kagome with love and adoration.

He hugged her to his chest and kissed her lovingly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kagome laughed as InuYasha showed more affection and attention then he ever had.

"I'm okay," she giggled. "I'm fine. I promise. Just a little sore." Kagome was pleasantly surprised at the hanyo's reaction to their night together. The hanyo was snapped from his delirious stupor when Kagome's stomach growled hungrily.

"I guess I worked up an appetite." Kagome blushed. Her lover chuckled as he kissed her softly one more time then he stood up. "I'll go find you something to eat and we'll head back to the others."

Kagome looked away from her naked husband, for lack of a better word, as her cheeks warmed at the sight of a very nude InuYasha.

 _Who knew he was so comfortable with nudity._

InuYasha walked over to his clothes and couldn't help but grin in pure masculine pride at the way his woman's face seemed to turn the same red as his kimono. _She's going to have to get over this shyness of her's._

InuYasha couldn't deny that it made him a little smug to see that look of desire and embarrassment on her face. He dressed and left his fire rat robe near the nest for her.

Considering that her shirt was laying in a shredded mess at his feet, he figured that he had gotten a little to over zealous in his mission to claim his mate.

"You can wear this until we get back to your back pack." He said as he turned and smiled at Kagome as she sat up with one of the furs held against her chest to hide her naked form.

"Okay." The half demon grinned as he walked over and kissed her mouth one more time.

"I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere okay?" Kagome agreed and watched his as he left to hunt for their breakfast.

Meanwhile in the Village

Sometimes Miroku felt bad when he scammed people and then sometimes he felt like they deserved it. Like right now. After InuYasha had left the village with Kagome he and the others were given a feast in honor of Hiroshi's slaying and the villagers had spoken not another word about the silver haired hanyo and the young miko that had nearly been drained of her life energy.

Then when the group woke the next morning the headman had come into their room and made a heinous request, which is why Miroku was honestly thinking of stealing every single thing of value in this stupid village.

The headman had knocked on the door and when he was invited in he began the conversation with the usual thanks for their efforts.

"Thanks to you and your companions our village is finally free of Hiroshi's evil once and for all."

"It was no trouble. We were only doing what was right, besides it was more InuYasha then us."

At the mere mention of the hanyo the headman's countenance darkened severely.

"Ah yes, that creature." Miroku and Sango exchanged a look at the older gentleman's words. _This doesn't bode well._

"He carried that young woman off did he not? Surely he's defiled her by now and for the sake of her family's honor I would hope that should a child come from such a tragedy that you purify the abomination."

Sango gasped in horror and Shippo gave a small growl. Miroku closed his eyes and prayed for patience and serenity. What this closed minded man had asked made the monk sick to his stomach. He knew how InuYasha felt about Kagome and how both of his dearest friends would feel should they become with child and suddenly loose it.

 _Something like that would destroy Kagome and possibly drive InuYasha insane._ Miroku thought. He and Sango had talked about how different InuYasha's demon had been. He was more intelligent then the last time that side of the hanyo had been loose and came to the conclusion it may have been caused by the half demon's coming of age.

The two knew that when InuYasha and Kagome returned they would be much more then friends. In the demon community they would be mates and to humans they would be man and wife. Miroku would not allow his friends to be mistreated this way.

"Let me see if I understand you want my word that I will kill the innocent unborn child of a woman you handed over to a demon to die and the hanyo that saved your village. A child might I add that has yet to even be conceived might not ever be conceived. Are you that stupid?"

The headman blushed as he was given a very embarrassing verbal lashing.

"Hanyos should never be born," he said. "If that girl becomes pregnant her family will be shamed I am merely trying to make up for what I have done."

Sango scoffed. "Yeah well if I were you I wouldn't say anything like that around InuYasha. Dog demons are very protective of their children and he won't take your request well."

The headman lowered his eyes guiltily.

"Miroku, Sango you guys ready to go?"

The humans in the room turned to the door that led outside as the sound of an uncomfortable and irritated InuYasha sounded from the street. The demon exterminators stood and gathered their things and left the hut. What greeted them was a tense and protective half demon who held his beloved close to his side while casting threating glances at anyone that looked at her with disgusted judgment.

InuYasha watched as Sango and Miroku walked toward them Kirara and Shippo on their shoulders respectively. InuYasha could tell by scent alone that all the members of his little band of friends seemed very angry. Particularly the monk who looked as if he regretted ever setting foot in this village.

"Ready?" InuYasha asked as the humans made their way toward him and his wife.

"More then ready. I find this village to be quiet displeasing."

Kagome looked to Sango who had taken a spot next to her. The slayer also seemed upset and this made Kagome wonder what had happened after they had left.

 _Whatever it is I can bet it wasn't good._

As the group walked to the edge of the village an old woman walked up and spat at Kagome's feet and the miko had to physically hold her lover back from doing the old woman harm.

Luckily they made it to the outskirts of the village without incident, though InuYasha was in a very foul mood.

That night the group made camp and InuYasha didn't let Kagome out of his sight and had a woman not spat at her and a whole village not looked at her like she had the plague the hanyo's overprotectiveness might have irked her a little but given the circumstances she understood the his worry.

Once everyone had retired for the night InuYasha lay down behind Kagome and finally allowed himself to calm down as her easy, even breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

A/N: You always hear about how people in the feudal era treated Hanyos horribly but you never really see except in one or two episodes so here is a little of that prejudice that we hear about. Tell me what you all think and review. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't make any money off of InuYasha… none… nothing.


	9. Five Weeks Later

Chapter Nine:

Five Weeks Later (A Month and Seven days Later)

InuYasha was woken up in the early hours of the morning just before dawn. He wasn't sure what had woken him until he reached for Kagome to find she wasn't in her usual spot. The half demon instantly jumped up from his spot and looked around the hut for his wife.

Sango was asleep with Kirara curled next to her and Miroku was on the other side of the hut from the slayer. Shippo was laying haphazardly near where Kagome had been before she disappeared.

And Kaede was asleep in her usual spot.

 _Where did Kagome go?_

InuYasha sniffed the air as he quietly left the hut in search of his miko. Lately Kagome's scent had been different. It was still the same, like sweet fruit in the spring but now it had an almost tropical floral undertone to it. InuYasha was sure what the change meant but he knew he liked it.

It didn't take him long to find her.

Kagome was hunched over the shrubbery behind Kaede's hut and if the sound of it was any indication she wasn't feeling well.

"Kagome you alright?" InuYasha asked as he came up behind the young woman and pulled her hair back. She finished and sat back on her knees as InuYasha kneeled down behind her with his hands on her shoulders to support her.

"I... yeah." Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself and continued. "I'm okay I don't know what's wrong with me lately. This is the fourth time this has happened."

InuYasha's ears stood straight up and he was looking at her in shock and a little angry. "This has been happening? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Kagome looked at him. She looked tired and pale and that scared the hanyo.

"Its probably just a bug InuYasha I'm fine." Kagome said as she climbed to her feet. InuYasha shook his head, his silver hair flying around his face. "No way wench I want Kaede to look at you when she wakes up."

Before Kagome could protest InuYasha snapped his fangs in her direction. "Don't argue with me on this woman, Kaede **will** look you over to make sure you're going to be okay."

Kagome relented when she saw the pure determination in InuYasha's eyes. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Okay."

InuYasha then lead Kagome back to the hut and to her sleeping bag and after she was tucked in he sat against the wall like sentinel intent on keeping her safe and healthy.

Later That Morning

InuYasha sat nervously as Kaede examined Kagome inside the hut after breakfast. He sat against the wall his arms crossed in his sleeves and his knee nervously bouncing. He didn't like the thought of his Kagome sick. Demons he could kill, he could beat the crap out of human men, but diseases he couldn't do anything about that and it scared him.

He was glad the others were off doing their own thing and weren't there to witness his anxiety.

He was abruptly brought from his thoughts when Kaede walked out of the hut without Kagome.

"Is she okay?" InuYasha demanded as he got his feet swiftly.

Kaede chuckled as she nodded toward the hut. "I believe the lass would like to tell ye herself."

With that the hanyo walked into the hut to see Kagome sitting on her knees in the middle of Kaede's hut her belly exposed and her hand placed gently, almost protectively over her abdomen. She looked dazed and had a tiny smile on her face as if she were lost in a daydream.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked causing Kagome to look up as if she had forgotten where she was. The hanyo walked over toward her hesitantly as he looked her over. Her color seemed to have come back and she didn't seem sick anymore.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. She then reached for him and he quickly knelt next to her and took her hand. She then put his hand where her's had been and InuYasha looked from her stomach to her face in confusion. But she only smiled and said something that turned the half demon's world upside down.

"I'm pregnant."

InuYasha blinked at her then he stared at his hand as if he could see the child that his beloved told him was there.

"InuYasha, did you hear me?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I heard you. Are you okay?" he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and a little fear. "I'm fine. We're fine."

When she said 'we're' it finally sunk in that Kagome was with child and that meant that he was going to be a father. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close as if he could keep everything evil away from her and their baby.

Kagome giggled as InuYasha clutched her to his chest.

"InuYasha I should probably go home and tell my family."

InuYasha gulped slightly. "I don't think that's going to go well for me."

Kagome giggled as she kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine."

Kagome got up and walked to her bags.

As InuYasha watched his lover get her things together he remembered a major threat that he had to get rid of in the near future, preferably in the next few months.

Naraku.

 _ **That piece of filth won't get near my mate and pup!**_

 _For once we completely agree._

* * *

A/N: Now the story is really getting started. Hope you all liked the chapter please review!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha or Co.


	10. Telling The Family

Chapter Ten:

Telling The Family

Three days Later

InuYasha had faced many dangerous in his life. Ogres, demons, his brother. But he had never been scared not once, okay maybe a few times as a child but other then that never. So how could the thought of telling Kagome's mother that her daughter was carrying his child terrify him so much?

 _Lets see,_ He thought sarcastically as he waited for Kagome to get her things together so they could leave.

 _You're a hanyo, you impregnated her sixteen-year-old daughter, you took her as your wife without asking for her hand, and oh yeah you have an undead priestess thats want to drag you to hell!_

"You ready?" the young man looked up to see the mother of his unborn child standing with her bag in her hands. He sighed as he pulled himself to his feet.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he took the giant yellow bag monstrosity from her hands.

Kagome smiled as her hanyo was already being extra careful when it came to her and their child's safety. "Oh come one," Kagome said as she began to walk toward the edge of the village. ""Mama loves you its not like she's going to kill you."

"Yeah right." He mumbled under his breath.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" the couple turned to the sound of someone calling for them to see Shippo running toward them. The kit stopped in front of the two and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Are you going to Kagome's time to tell her family about the baby?"

"Yes, we'll be back in a few days so be good okay Shippo."

The kit nodded his head and then turned to the hanyo.

"Good luck InuYasha I hope you don't die!"

With an 'I told you' expression on his handsome face InuYasha looked to his wife expectantly.

"You aren't going to die!" she said then proceeded to drag her husband behind her by his haroi sleeve.

Shippo laughed as he watched the indestructible, fearless half demon being dragged away by a tiny pregnant human woman.

"Shippo?" a familiar voiced asked in shock. The fox child looked to the rock next to him to see Myoga watching the disappearing couple with wide eyes.

"Oh hey Myoga! When did you get here?"

"Did I hear correctly? Are Lord InuYasha and Lady Kagome expecting their first child already?"

Shippo beamed happily at the flea and nodded his head.

"Yay they found out three days ago. InuYasha has been putting off going to tell Kagome's family but this time it didn't work."

"Oh this is joyous news!" Myoga squealed as he danced around in joy and celebration. "The last pup born to the Silver Inu Clan was Lord InuYasha himself! Oh I must go tell Totosai!"

Then the little flea bound off while laughing gleefully.

Modern Era

On the opposite side of the well InuYasha carefully helped Kagome from side the ancient structure. Once the two exited the well house InuYasha found himself unable to move any farther.

The half demon's old insecurities began to rise in his mind once more. Would her family disown her for being with him? Would they curse him? Would they try to hut Kagome for carrying his child?

As images of what could happen, what he expected to happen, made him break out into a cold and his heart race. He didn't want Kagome to go through that kind of rejection.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she put a hand on his arm. She could feel him shaking as he held her hand. "It'll be okay. I'm sure Mama will be a little upset but they won't hate you for this."

The young man turned to face the love of his life. She was looking up at him with so much love and encouragement in her brown eyes. She practically glowed with happiness and in a few short months she would be glowing with motherly pride and a round belly.

He smiled and then took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly on her lips.

"I don't care what happens to me you crazy woman, all that I care about is the two of you." The miko blushed as a shy grin stretched her across her lips.

"Thanks InuYasha." She then took his hand and began to lead him toward the house. "Now come on I'm sure Mama has something cooking."

Once the two entered the house Kagome called out a greeting.

"I'm home!"

"Sis!"

The next thing the couple knew Souta had come thundering down the stairs intending to ram himself into his sister for a long awaited hug. In the last second InuYasha jumped in front of his vulnerable lover and caught his new brother-in-law before he made contact with Kagome's waist.

"Oi!" the hanyo snapped as he held the boy by the back of his shirt. "Don't jump on her like that runt!"

"Hey InuYasha! You're here too?"

InuYasha let the kid go and smirked in a smug way. He would never tell anyone this but the fact that Souta hero-worshiped him made the half demon feel pretty good.

 _Now if he still feels that way about me after he finds out I knocked up his sister everything will be good._

"Course I am, your sister could get into trouble in one of those padded cell things someone's got to look out for her."

InuYasha grunted when his comment earned him an elbow to the kidney. He chuckled as he looked back her with a teasing smile.

"Yeah sis is pretty clumsy huh?"

"Why you little brat!" Kagome grumbled as she playfully shoved the boy as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Mama?"

Kagome found her mother in the kitchen cooking, from the smell of it oden.

But surprisingly the smell of her favorite dinner was having the opposite affect that it usually did.

 _Oh no._ She thought as she put a hand to her nauseated stomach. She then ran past InuYasha and her brother toward the nearest bathroom.

The two males watched as Kagome dashed past them with a hand to her mouth. Souta blinked then looked up at his hero. "What's her problem?"

InuYasha looked to the nine-year-old and answered as he began to go after his wife.

"Uh... nothing kid Kagome just hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Oh," Souta said. "Well at least she's not pregnant right?" then the kid walked into the kitchen to inform his mother that InuYasha and Kagome were home leaving a stunned hanyo frozen in the hall.

 _What the hell does he mean by that? Does the runt know already?_

The sound of his woman gagging in the bathroom brought InuYasha from his shocked stupor and he rushed in to comfort the pregnant teen.

"Kagome you okay?" he asked once she was finished. Kagome nodded as she wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

She looked up at the hanyo and the sight of his ear plastered to his head in worry nearly broke her heart.

"I'm okay InuYasha, really this is normal."

InuYasha nodded as Kagome got up and washed out her mouth.

"Kagome are you alright dear?" the couple turned around to find Kagome's mother standing in the doorway, worry etched across her face.

"Uh yeah mom I'm fine." Kagome said as she felt InuYasha move closer to her as if he wanted to ensure that no harm could come to her.

"Actually mom there is something InuYasha and I need to tell you and gramps."

InuYasha stiffened. He was not ready for this but he didn't really have a choice.

"Well alright dear we'll talk after dinner."

Kagome nodded as her mother left and then the teen turned to face the hanyo behind her.

"I'll be okay InuYasha you'll see."

Despite his unease the half demon nodded and followed Kagome out to the living room where her grandfather and little brother were watching T.V.

And so InuYasha sat on the couch with Kagome holding his hand in her lap and nervously waited for the inevitable blow out over his and Kagome's unborn baby.

Dinner

Dinner was strange. InuYasha sat as close to Kagome as he could without being in her lap and he was never not touching her. Kagome knew that he was nervous about her family's reaction but a girl needed some breathing room

Of course just because she put up an optimistic face she was a little unsure as well. I mean telling your family that you are married and have sex is one thing but telling them that you are also pregnant at seventeen? Not the easiest conversation to have.

Once dinner was done mama Higurashi sent Souta and Gramps off to do their own things and sat across from the nervous couple.

"Alright you two, what do you have to tell me?" the elder Higurashi woman smiled as if to ease the scared hanyo that she had come to think of as a son. The poor boy looked ready to collapse.

"Well mom a few weeks ago we went to kill this demon that was draining the life from maidens and he got a hold of me."

Her mother nodded as she studied the two. "And InuYasha saved you. Thank you dear." She said as she put a comforting hand on InuYasha's hand.

The hanyo nodded his head but stayed silent,

"Right," Kagome continued. "But that's not all. You see InuYasha is at an age where his demonic instincts start focusing on finding a wife and having children and his demon chose me."

The teen's mother sat for a seconded then asked her question.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

Kagome took a deep breath but was interrupted by her half demon husband.

"Kagome is my wife now. I've claimed her the way Yokai claim their mates and now Kagome is… She's… uh…" the half demon's courage faltered as it came time to say the word pregnant so the young mother –to- be took his hand and looked to her own mother.

"Mama... I'm... I'm pregnant. And InuYasha... is the father."

* * *

A/N: So how do you all think this is going to go? Oh you got to love cliffhangers. Review and let me know what you all think!


	11. Over Protective Hanyo Father to Be

Chapter Eleven:

Over Protective Hanyo Father to be

The minutes that followed Kagome's announcement were quiet and tense As those minutes ticked by InuYasha had the intense need to grab Kagome and get the hell out of that house but he knew that that wouldn't go over well with either his female or her mother.

"How far along?" Mama Higurashi finally asked and InuYasha felt his heart race as adrenalin began to pump through the half demon's system but he made himself stay where he was.

"I think maybe five weeks or so." Kagome answered. Even though she acted as if she wasn't worried the truth was that she was terrified that her mother would be upset with her but she hid her insecurities as not to worry the hanyo next to her and bravely faced her kind loving mother.

Mama Higurashi sighed as she crossed her arms and sat back in her chair then she looked to the couple before her. At times InuYasha seemed as if he were still a child with the way he'd ask questions and get all excited about learning something new and Kagome, well to mama Higurashi Kagome still was her baby.

 _But I always did know that they'd end up together._

"Well," Mama said. "First thing is first I'll set up an appointment with a doctor so that we can make sure you're healthy and get you some prenatal care. Then we'll figure out something for your school."

Kagome bit her lip as her mother got up to make the arrangements. She put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder and then stood up and followed her mother.

"Mama, are you mad at me?" Kagome asked as her hand subconsciously settled over her womb.

The worried mother smiled and then hugged her daughter to her.

"Oh my baby, I'm not made at either of you. He loves you and I'm happy that you're together. I would have preferred the two of you had waited to become parents at least until you were eighteen but I am eager to meet my grandbaby."

Kagome smiled as she rested her head on her mom's shoulder. She couldn't describe how relieved she was that her mother wasn't yelling at her or trying to kill InuYasha.

"Thanks Mom."

"Now you two should go gets some rest and I'll tell Gramps and Souta."

Kagome nodded then went back to the kitchen to her husband.

"Ready for bed?" InuYasha asked as he stood up. He had kept his ears trained on his miko and her mother in case Kagome had needed saving. InuYasha was happy that she hadn't needed him at all.

"Yeah." Kagome answered and InuYasha lead her up to her room determined to make sure that she and his unborn child got all the rest that they could.

Myoga In The Feudal Era

"Totosai! Totosai! I Have wonderful news!" the old sword smith looked around for the flea demon that was one of his dearest and closest friends.

When he finally found the flea perched on his work anvil he scratched his head and sat back.

"What got you so worked up Myoga?" whatever the flea had to say it sure had him worked up.

"You won't believe it! Master InuYasha has taken the Lady Kagome as his mate and they are already with child!" Totosai hummed thoughtfully as he sat on the floor of his cave as he mulled this information over.

 _So that hot-tempered pup is going to be a father eh?_

"I can't imagine that Sesshomaru will be to please to hear about this."

Myoga ceased his bouncing and his face paled at the thoughts of the cold and deadly Inu Lord of the West.

"I don't think Lord InuYasha will go out of his way to enlighten his brother on Lady Kagome's condition." Myoga said as he began to shake at the thought of the battle that the two brothers would engage in because surely Sesshomaru would seek to kill the unborn child for its half demon blood.

"I'm sure there'll be nothing to worry about." Totosai said as he stuck his finger in his ear. "The pup is bound to be a little over three or four before Sesshomaru ever lays eyes on him."

Unknown to the two old men inside the cave said Lord was standing still and listening.

 _So InuYasha followed his instincts and mated the miko. Hmm interesting._

Then Sesshomaru turned and headed for his younger brother's village to see the hanyo's mate for himself.

Thursday: Kagome's Doctor's Appointment.

InuYasha felt like he was a caged animal trapped in the sterile prison that was the doctor's office. The scents alone made his nose burn and not to mention the multiple people that rank of illnesses, some he had never smelled before.

 _Why does that one male smell so… wrong?_ He wondered as a man that seemed to not have any ailments that the half demon could see walked by. It seemed the scent was coming from the human's lower body.

As he passed InuYasha discreetly placed himself between the human and his wife and mother in law.

The three finally made it to the waiting room for the doctor that would see Kagome.

As Kagome sat and looked through magazines her mother pulled InuYasha aside feeling the need to warn the hanyo of what would go on during the examination and check up so that the young man wouldn't react negatively and harm the physician.

"Now InuYasha I want you to know that the doctor will be examining Kagome thoroughly which includes a pelvic exam."

InuYasha blinked as he looked at the older woman. "What's that?" he asked.

Mama Higurashi sighed as she searched for a way to explain it to the hanyo so he'd understand.

"A pelvic exam is when the doctor looks at the birth canal and womb to make sure that it's healthy."

InuYasha tensed and then he felt angry. "Are you saying that this healer is going to be touching Kagome's womanhood?"

"Well basically yes but he won't mean any harm he has to make sure that Kagome's body is physically healthy so the pregnancy will go smoothly. InuYasha shook his head, No way was another male touching his wife like that hell no!

"Why isn't a female doing this?" he asked as he looked to his mate as she paid him and her mother no mind.

"Because this doctor is an old friend of Kagome's father and he'll be discreet about any abnormalities concerning the baby." InuYasha sighed as he looked over to Kagome again.

"I can stay with her right?" he asked as he looked back to the mortal woman before him. She smiled and nodded. "Of course dear that's why we brought you."

Before too long Kagome's name was called and she stood with her mother and lover and walked to the back.

Once in the examination room Kagome was asked to change into a paper gown as once that was done she sat and waited for the doctor to come in. InuYasha stood next to her not moving. In Kagome's mind he looked like a statue of some kind of great guardian.

InuYasha jumped when he felt his miko's hand brush his arm. He glanced over at her and felt his demon side calm as his mate seemed at ease and comfortable in her surroundings.

Another three minutes a middle-aged man with grey peppering his black hair and laugh lines came into the room. InuYasha figured that this was the doctor that Kagome's mother had told him about. He was dressed in a white lab coat and he had a clipboard in his hands.

"Well I never thought I would have seen the day." The man said as he smiled at Kagome warmly. "This can't be Akira's little girl you're much to grown up."

Kagome laughed as the older man teased her the way he always had when she was growing up. Dr. Haru Tanaka had been the closest thing she had Souta had to an uncle since both their mother and father had been the only children in their families, both of the Higurashi children still got cards for their birthdays from the physician.

"Hello Uncle Haru," Kagome smiled as she watched the doctor sit on a stool and look through her charts.

"Well now this says that our little Kagome is going to be a mommy huh?" Dr. Tanaka looked up with slight concern in his other wise cheerful brown eyes. It was then he noticed the strange silver haired man standing close to the teenager. As Tanaka studied the stranger he realized who the boy was and why he was here.

"I take it you're the proud papa-to-be?"

InuYasha nodded silently as he watched the healer with a challenge in his eyes.

Tanaka chuckled as he turned back to the paperwork. "I'm glade you're still here, most teenaged boys would have skipped town after knocking up their girlfriend. You got a good sense of responsibility kid."

InuYasha glared as the human acted as if he should have abandoned his wife and unborn child.

 _What self-respecting man leaves his woman and child to fend for themselves?_ InuYasha wondered as the male, Tanaka, began his exam.

First he asked Kagome and her mother questions about their medical history, both Kagome's and her family's. InuYasha listened as the three mortals talked then the Doctor turned to him.

"What about you?" He asked. "Are there any health problems in your family we should know about that could affect Kagome's pregnancy?"

InuYasha answered without missing a beat.

"No, my mother's family as well as my father's was fairly healthy." Though he wasn't sure how this would really affect his child.

"Alright then lets start with the physical shall we."

He then asked Kagome to stand on a scale so he could weigh her then he checked her blood pressure and her heart.

It wasn't until the Dr. Tanaka went to examine the young woman's breasts that InuYasha began to get annoyed.

"Why the hell do you need to touch her chest?" he asked suspiciously to which Dr. Tanaka replied.

"We have to make sure that there are no abnormalities with them, The last thing we want is for Kagome to develop problems that could prevent her from breast feeding or worse endanger the fetus."

With assurances from both Kagome and her mother that this was a normal part of the check up InuYasha finally calmed down and allowed the doctor to examine his wife's chest but when it came time for the pelvic exam Mrs. Higurashi had to force the hanyo from the room.

That was how the older woman found herself in the hall with her irate half demon son in law. She crossed her arms and watched the man pace the hall like a caged tiger, or perhaps dog would be more appropriate.

"InuYasha attacking Haru was uncalled for. I told you about the pelvic exam." She scolded as she stood by the wall.

When the doctor had instructed Kagome to put her feet in the stirrups attached to the bed InuYasha had actually lunged at him and only Kagome's quick use of the sit command had saved the life of her father's dearest friend.

"I know," InuYasha snapped. "But I don't like the idea of another man touching her down there. He has no right!"

Massaging her temples Mrs. Higurashi tried to collect herself to talk to the stubborn hanyo.

"InuYasha all of this is so your baby can be born safe and healthy and so there are no complications that could cost Kagome her life. I know this makes you uncomfortable but it is almost over."

Just as the words left the mother's mouth Kagome and the doctor came out of the exam room. InuYasha instantly took his woman in his arms and glared at the human male that had been allowed to 'examine' her.

"Well Kagome's got a clean bill of health and the baby seems to be developing just fine. I'd say you're a little more the five weeks along."

He then turned to the soon to be father and smirked. "I expect you to make sure Kagome eats well, gets lots of rest absolutely no stress. If you are willing to nearly take my head off I expect you to be just as willing to help make sure this pregnancy goes smoothly."

InuYasha turned his nose up in the air while he kept his arms locked around Kagome.

"Feh, whatever."

Dr. Tanaka laughed said he'd see them in a few more weeks for Kagome's next check up and then saw them out.

It wasn't until they were out of the building that InuYasha relaxed enough to drop his arm from around Kagome's shoulders. As they walked toward the subway to head back to the shrine InuYasha studied his lover, looking for any sign of distress or fear. He found none. In fact she was the exact opposite as she laughed and talked with her mother about the baby and the things to get for him or her.

Once his own nerves settled InuYasha was able to enjoy the sight of his Kagome happily chattering about their child and he allowed the anticipation of fatherhood fill him even while fear set in in the back of his mind on whether of not he'd be able to raise this baby without messing the poor kid up.

That Night After Dinner

Kagome sat at her desk as she brushed her hair out before going to bed. InuYasha sat on the bed, his legs and arms crossed as he watched the girl stone faced.

Noticing InuYasha's expression Kagome put the brush down and turned to ask him what was wrong.

InuYasha flinched at hearing the unexpected sound of her voice and looked up at her as if he had forgotten she was there.

Sighing and running a clawed hand through his long silver hair, the half demon began to explain his fears to the woman that would birth his child in nine short months.

"I don't know if I can do this father thing Kagome." He said with his ears drooping pitifully. "I mean I haven't exactly had a role model when it comes to raising pups and well, what if I screw this kid up?" he looked up at the miko with golden eyes clouded by fear of the unknown. InuYasha had never even thought of being a father until after he had fallen for Kagome. He hadn't even entertained thoughts of Kikyo and he having children and now here he was terrified that this baby would come to resent or even hate him of the life that it will be born into.

A life full of hate and discrimination, InuYasha could only hope that he could keep the worst of it away from his family.

Kagome smiled as she got up and walked over to her troubled husband. Smiling the young woman took InuYasha's face in her hands and kissed his lips softly.

"InuYasha you are going to be a wonderful father, you know how I know?"

All he could was shake his head in answer. "Because you're worried about this sort of thing and I haven't been pregnant two months yet. You're scared of the kind of future this baby could have and you only want the best for him. So don't worry we have plenty of time to figure this out because we are in this together."

InuYasha nodded as he kissed the palm of her hand and then he moved aside and pulled down the comforter to allow the pregnant teen to slip into her bed before he lay down beside her.

Kagome smiled as she snuggled into InuYasha's chest with her back facing the wall that was right against her side of the bed and she promptly fell asleep with her hanyo protector watching over her through the night.

The Next Morning/ Returning to the Feudal Era

InuYasha leapt from the depths of the bone eater's well happy to be back in his own time and away from the noise and harsh smells of Kagome's world.

 _I don't know if our pup's nose will be able to handle all of that mess._ He thought as he sniffed the clean air of the past. He then turned around and reached into the dried well and pulled Kagome up next to him.

Not wanting his wife to over exert herself the hanyo took her heavy yellow backpack and shouldered it before reaching for her hand but before she could take his hand he shoved her behind him, dropped the pack and got in a defensive position in front of his lover.

InuYasha snarled as the hated scent became stronger the closer it got. He had hoped to not have to deal with Sesshomaru at lest while Kagome was pregnant, of course since when have things ever gone his way?

Like a phantom the Daiyokai emerged from the shadows of the tree line. It surprised Kagome that the demon could blend in so well with his surroundings while dressed in his white kimono and hakama. That plus his long silver hair made him look like he would be better suited for Alaska or the Himalayas

Hard, cold, golden eyes looked InuYasha up an down as if trying to find something different in the half demon then those same eyes shifted to the human woman that was watching him carefully. She had one hand on the edge of the well behind her and her other was placed softly against the hanyo's back.

"So the rumors are true. Your miko is carrying your pup." His eyes then moved down on the woman to rest at her stomach.

Sesshomaru stopped just out of the tree line. He knew that a male Inu, even a hanyo, protecting his pregnant mate was very dangerous not to mention his own instincts directing him to keep the young mother to be safe and at ease.

"Yeah what's it to you, Bastard." InuYasha snapped as he bared his fangs and put his hand on the Tessiga ready to defend his family if the need arose.

Sesshomaru's eyes never wavered from Kagome's womb and the child that resided there and though he did not move toward the couple he did allow his demonic aura to reach out and brush against his half brother's and then allowed it to press inquisitively against he small, barely there aura of the fetus inside the miko that would one day be his niece or nephew.

"What do you think you're doing you Bastard?" InuYasha snarled as he took a step forward with the intent of attacking the older demon.

Sesshomaru looked to the angry, and very scared soon to be father and answered his question emotionlessly.

"I am merely getting a feel for the pup little brother nothing more."

Kagome could feel the demon Lord's aura pushing against her own but what really surprised her was that she felt an almost warm aura that did not belong to her rise from her womb to meet the foreign presence.

InuYasha looked back to Kagome searching for any fear or discomfort but was only met with curiosity. Then something strange happened.

Sesshomaru began to glow an ethereal blue then he was violently shocked hard enough that he flew back against a tree.

InuYasha stared with his mouth hanging in open in amazement while Kagome moved closer to InuYasha with her hands against her belly.

"What happened?" The miko asked as she clung to the father of her child.

InuYasha looked back at her.

"You didn't do that?" he asked as he gestured to the demon sitting on the ground with a hand to his head as he tried to clear his shook the attack off. Kagome shook her head and began to say something but it was Sesshomaru that answered the question.

"It was the child." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and brushed his clothes off acting as if the spiritual attack laced with demonic energy hadn't hurt him in the lest when in reality the demon lord's body was humming with a painful ach that made him feel as if his very bones were vibrating against each other.

"It appears the child has inherited more then just our father's demon blood little brother."

InuYasha pressed himself against Kagome and moved her back slightly to keep her from his brother's reach.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru hummed as he studied the two. "This is very interesting."

The Daiyokai then turned and left. His brother and his lover watching surprised that the lord hadn't attempted to retaliate.

 _So many things to think about._ Sesshomaru thought as he walked away intending to make his way to the Western palace.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I wonder what Sesshomaru has planned. Well we'll find out in the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone from the show.


	12. Fate of the Western Lands

Chapter Twelve:

The Fate of the West

A Month later/ Sesshomaru

"You're troubled Sesshomaru."

The young demon lord turned to look impassively at the female Inu behind him.

She had golden eyes and fair pale skin and was dressed as a Lady of the court. Silver hair, pulled up into two tails held up by sea shells, shone in the light of the setting sun and her momoko- Sama sat around her shoulders like a fur shawl.

Though the woman looked young and there was a striking resemblance between the Demon Lord and this female.

"I don't know what you are referring to mother." He said as he turned from the window he had been looking out of. He walked over to the sleeping form of the little human child that he had taken in almost a year ago.

Rin was curled up on the low couch where she had been working on her lessons with his mother. Almost lovingly he took a blanket and cover the child and then he left her to sleep.

Meanwhile Kimi, the first mate of the Great Dog General and mother to his first born son and current Lord of the Western lands, watched her son with a smug smile on her face.

Though the boy pretended otherwise his mother knew him better then anyone. She knew his habits and his facial expressions, minuscule as they may be. So of course she would know when her boy was troubled.

"Come Sesshomaru, tell mother what weighs so heavy on your mind."

Her son glared at her and gave an angry huff as he turned back to the balcony and the sun setting over the mountains.

"Sesshomaru your father use to look out at the mountains when he was troubled too. In fact I believe it was this very situation when he informed me of his human and the child she carried for him." The demoness smiled teasingly. "Am I finally getting a grandchild? Perhaps a hanyo grandchild?"

Sesshomaru scoffed as he looked to his mother. "Me father a hanyo, ridiculous."

Sitting down Kimi sighed as she leaned her head back as she mentally lamented about her child's stubbornness. _Well the hard way it is._

The demon mother growled at her son scolding him in the in the Inu language like a pup. She then lifted her brow as her Lord son glared at her.

"I am not a pup mother."

"Then stop acting like it and tell me what is on your mind."

Sesshomaru sighed and relented. He took a seat across from Kimi and told her what he had been thinking on for the past month or so.

"InuYasha has come of age and taken his priestess as his mate." He told her. The news caused the demoness's eyes to widen and her red painted lips to open in a silent gasp.

"He mated a miko?" she asked and then laughed. "Oh the boy is certainly your father's son, only his pups would have the audacity to claim a miko."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes like a disgruntled teenager as he allowed his mother to laugh for a few minutes. Once she had gained control of herself he continued to tell her about Kagome's condition and the child's power.

"So an unborn quarter Yokai was able to wield spiritual powers and attack you from the womb?" she cupped her chin as she thought about Sesshomaru's words. "That's interesting. A hanyo with spiritual powers could be very dangerous and there are certain demons that would love to kill something so powerful."

"Like the Snake clan. I also have been thinking about what the elders have asked of me."

This made Kimi sit up straight her attention on her son completely.

"Oh?"

There was a demon council made of the all of the demon Lords whose people resided near and far from Sesshomaru's territory. The purpose of the council was to keep the peace between all of the clans and tribes.

The elders where the oldest members of the Silver Inu Clan and they were the voices of the Silver Inu pack. The elders have been urging Sesshomaru to take a mate and produce an heir as soon as possible. Now a mate and pup wasn't high on Sesshomaru's priorities, in fact he saw the implications of having a family as a liability.

"I was thinking," Sesshomaru began as he looked to his mother. "InuYasha grew up, basically, a wild child and so has barely any behavior that a prince is expected to possess. His pup on the other hand, if raised in this court, would be taught and trained in the ways of a Lord."

Kimi chuckled as she shook her head. "You want to make your half brother's son your heir? Will he even allow such a thing?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders as he lounged in the chair he had sat in.

"I'm sure he will eventually see my way."

As the mother looked at her son she took notice of how her boy had grown. He had become something different then he was when the hanyo had been born and now she found he reminded her more of his dearly departed father personality wise where as his physical appearance seemed more from herself.

"Do what you see fit my son but I implore you to speak to you father's brothers and sisters as well as Gobodō-sama before you bring this before the elders."

"Of course mother."

Three months Later (Fourteen Weeks)

InuYasha sat in a large oak tree pretending to take a nap when in reality he was watching over his pregnant wife. Kagome was now four months pregnant and InuYasha had noticed that she had started to show. Though it was small and barely noticeable, the hanyo could see the slight roundness of his lover's belly.

Now that Kagome was in her second trimester her morning sickness had eased up which InuYasha was thankful for. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take Kagome throwing up in the morning. Now Kagome seemed to be feeling better and beginning to enjoy the pregnancy.

The half demon's ear twitched as his wife's laughter floated to him like a summer breeze. He looked down at the group below him and smirked when he saw that Shippo had somehow ended up buried in his laughing mushrooms.

 _Serves the little runt right._ He thought as he remembered the times he had been buried under those damned things.

Kagome sat with Sango and Miroku as they laughed at the fox's mess up.

She seemed so happy and for that he was grateful. He really did not like the mood swings that she'd started having. He had been sat more in the past three or four months then he had since he first met Kagome.

Kagome smiled as Shippo clawed his way out of the pile of laughing mushrooms.

"Shippo are you oaky?" the miko asked as she helped the kit.

"No Kagome! You can't help me or you could hurt the baby!" Ever since they had found out about the baby Shippo had been running himself ragged so that Kagome and the baby would be safe.

"Shippo me helping you won't hurt the baby." Kagome sighed as she picked the fox child up and cradled him in her arms.

"Human women aren't quiet that fragile Shippo." Miroku informed as he sat in the shade.

"Feh!"

The group looked up in the tree to see InuYasha scowling down at them.

The monk's comment had irked him. Of course Kagome was fragile especially now.

"What's wrong with you InuYasha?" Sango asked as she petted Kirara's fur while she slept in her lap. "Are you suffering from mood swings too?"

InuYasha jumped down and stared the taijiya.

"I ain't having mood swings!" he growled.

"Actually InuYasha some men have been known to have sympathy pains so it's possible that you are having mood swings."

The half demon turned scarlet as he gaped at his lover in abject terror.

"I'm just annoyed that monk said you aren't fragile! Until my son is born you aren't allowed to do anything that could hurt either of you!"

Kagome smiled serenely and only nodded. "Yes dear, whatever you say dear." The hanyo had become extremely over protective as the months went on and Kagome had learned that it was best to just humor him. She also learned to humor his belief that their baby was going to be boy until he was proven otherwise.

"I mean it Kagome you-"

InuYasha stopped suddenly as he caught the approaching scent that was head straight for them. He turned toward the forest that surrounded the meadow just outside the village and with his hand on Tessiga he snarled out a warning.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she stood and Kirara transformed and took her place close to the pregnant teen.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he prepared himself for a fight.

InuYasha only growled one word. "Sesshomaru."

Then the demon lord emerged from the forest much the same way he had two months ago only this time he was followed by his annoying little imp, the little human girl, and his two headed dragon.

"Little brother." The Daiyokai greeted as his eyes swept the little group coming to land on his sister-in-law and her rounded belly. "Sister."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" InuYasha demanded completely ignoring that the known human hater had just called his human mate his sister.

Sesshomaru glared at the half demon then turned to Rin.

"You may play with the kit." He said to which the child smiled and ran to Shippo who was sitting on Sango's shoulder. After looking to Kagome the demon child jumped down and led Rin to the middle of the meadow where the wild flowers grew.

"Jaken,"

The imp jumped and looked up to his lord. "Yes?"

"You will go watch the pups." Jaken opened his mouth in protest but a cold glare from Sesshomaru halted the little green toad from complaining.

Once his followers were preoccupied Sesshomaru tuned his attention on InuYasha. "I have no desire to fight you hanyo. I come with a request."

Kagome moved to InuYasha's side while watching Sesshomaru curiously.

In all the time she had known him, the demon lord had wanted nothing but his half brother's death. The fact that he came to ask them a favor was very surprising.

"What kind of request?" She asked as InuYasha put a protective arm around her shoulders. Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and answered her question.

"The elders of our clan are demanding an heir and I do not intend to find a mate because others demand me to do so. By right of birth you, InuYasha, would be my heir. But I doubt you would be willing to do that what with your blunt and brutish personality, diplomacy is not your strong suit."

InuYasha stood straight and crossed his arms while keeping Kagome slightly behind him.

"Feh, so why did you bother to come here if you knew I'd tell you to go to hell?"

Sesshomaru gave a tired sounding huff as he worked to keep the impulse to beat his younger brother unconscious under control.

"Again by right of birth your child also has a claim to the throne of the West. So I am here to ask for the permission of you and your mate to groom your pup to be the next Lord of the West."

Everyone was stunned into silence. This was about as unexpected as Naraku stopping by to hand deliver the Shikon Jewel.

"What?" Kagome asked as she put her hand against her womb.

Sesshomaru huffed. "I want to name the child may heir. When the pup is grown he will be the next Lord of the West. It as well as your pack will be under my protection and you all will have a place in the Silver Inu Pack."

"Don't you have elders or something that would object to this?" InuYasha asked as he tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"I have already discussed it with the elders and they are just happy that there will be an heir."

 _Damn the one time I want a bunch of old demons to be set in their ways and their not!_

"I ain't stupid Sesshomaru. I know what this could mean for my baby. You'd have a blood claim on him and that means you'd have the power to take him from us and I won't allow that! My child is going to stay with his mother and me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to the side. "Think on my offer little brother and the benefits that your pup could have, not to mention your mate. They would both be safe from any that would attempt them harm and the mere fact that your son would be Lord means that none would be able to degrade him for his mixed blood."

Summoning his followers Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Think on my offer little brother and whether your child's future means less ten you status as his parent. I will return for you answer."

And then he left as if he had not just asked for his brother's child.

* * *

A/N: So who was expecting that? Let me know what you all thought in a review any questions feel free to put them in a review or P.M. me.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Gobodō-sama: I can't give you a translation because it would be a big spoiler so translation will come in later chapters.

Kimi's name means Righteous.


	13. Gender

Chapter Thirteen:

Gender

The Western Lands/ Four weeks later (Five Months Along)

Sesshomaru sat at a low desk and read over yet another document that had to do with Snake Demon Clan. Apparently Satoshi was interested in the Neko Clan's northern territory.

 _Pathetic worm._ Sesshomaru mentally scoffed as he threw the request away as a beautiful Inu woman walked into the study dressed in a brilliant green noble woman's kimono with her long silver hair in a braid down her back.

"And what are growling about now Sesshomaru?" the woman asked as she picked up the snake demon's request. "Oh that." She threw the paper back into the fire pit to be burned and sat on the other side of the demon lord's desk.

"Sesshy-kun." She said as she poked his forehead.

Sesshomaru felt a slight twitch of his eyebrow and looked up. "What do you want Megumi-oba?" he glanced up at the older demon woman. Her golden eye gleamed with mischief as she gazed at her nephew. This woman had been his father's first-born sister and the more calm and motherly of the sisters. Her gentle nature and calming aura made her someone you honestly loved to be around. As a child she had been the aunt that he had run to for comfort when his mother hadn't been around.

"What do you want Megumi?" he asked again as he sat back and looked up at his aunt.

"I just thought you'd like to know your mother left the Western Lands yesterday."

Sesshomaru tensed. "Why would she do that? She's never had any sort of interest in the outside world before." Megumi laughed as she ruffled her nephew's hair as if were still a child.

"I think Kimi is tired of waiting for a grandbaby to spoil don't be surprised if she comes back with some random child and demand you to adopt it."

Sesshomaru stood and walked from the room followed by his aunt. "I already have a possible heir on the way if InuYasha would only agree to the traditional terms.." Sesshomaru said earning him a snort from the woman next to him.

"Oh please Sesshomaru when you went to speak to InuYasha about this before you pretty much said give me your pup when he's born and have nothing more to do with him. I know your father would never have done such a thing with you or your brother, do you really think your father's son would do it with his own child?"

"That is tradition. If a Lord names an heir other then his own son he must take the child into his home and train the boy to rule. The pup must see me as a role model and that won't happen if InuYasha continually undermines me because he believes that he has more claim then I."

Megumi shook her head as she rolled her expressive golden eyes.

"Oh Sesshy-kun, Do you have any idea how much like your grandfather Ryo you sound? Some traditions are meant to be broken and taking a pup away from his mother at birth is definitely one of them."

"Hm, I would prefer to not be compared to scum like Ryo."

Megumi smiled as she nodded once. "The don't act like him, my Lord."

Meanwhile in Musashi

"So this time when we go to this appointment Tanaka can tell us if you're carrying a boy or a girl?" InuYasha asked skeptically as he watched Kagome wright down what all she had to pick up while they were in her time.

"Yup that's what I said. So do you want to know?" she looked back at him with a bright smile. Kagome had begun to wear maternity cloths, which meant skirts and shorts as well as loose flowing tops. To him she has become even more beautiful then before. Her hair had a healthy shine to it and she seemed to exude a warm maternal glow that made her skin seem so much healthier.

"If that's what you want wench. But I know it's a boy." He grumbled as he turned away with a blush to his cheeks.

Kagome laughed and kissed her husbands cheek. "She could just as easily be a girl. Just so we're clear it's the man that determines the gender not the woman."

InuYasha grinned cockily. "Then it's definitely a boy."

Kagome laughed as she went back to getting her things together she let out a surprised "It doesn't work that way InuYasha. Oh!"

InuYasha was instantly at her side worry and fear etched on his features.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" InuYasha felt the fear in the pit of his stomach there couldn't be anything wrong with them he couldn't take it if he lost either one of them.

Only Kagome's giggles could put his fears to rest as she rubbed her round belly.

"I could be wrong but I think I just felt him move."

InuYasha sighed in relief and placed a hand over his offspring. Though he didn't feel anything the scent of tropical fruit that laced Kagome's sweet sakura scent assured him that all was well and that his son or daughter was safe and happy where he or she was.

Kagome placed her hand over his and closed her eyes in bliss. "Before too long we'll be able to see him kicking and you'll be able to actually feel him." InuYasha smirked and then kissed Kagome's head. Then he nudged her toward her bag.

"Get your stuff so we can get going. I want to hurry and get back."

Once they were ready to leave the couple made their way into the forest unaware of the three Inus watching their progress.

"My, my, you are most certainly your father's son." InuYasha's ears flicked toward the feminine voice and he took a defensive stance next to Kagome just as two male Inus appeared from the shadows and in between them was a female with her long silver hair held by sea shells in two tails and a hime cut. She wore a purple and white kimono with a butterfly pattern on it. Across her arms was her momoko-sama and her forehead bore a purple crescent moon and jagged magenta slashes adorn her cheeks.

InuYasha looked between the tree trespassers but it was the woman he knew. He had met her once when Sesshomaru came to see him and his mother when he was a child. Though his brother had been his usual cold-hearted bastard self the woman had been silent save one scolding comment directed at his mother and had never taken her eyes off of him.

"You're Sesshomaru's mother." InuYasha stated as he put his hand on the Tessiga ready to draw it should the need arise.

"Oh good you remember me!" Kimi said as she moved forward. "I'm not here to harm anyone I understand Sesshomaru approached you with the idea of your pup being the heir to the West but he apparently did not offer a compromise in regards to your involvement. I am here to fix that."

InuYasha glared at the noble woman while keeping his attention trained on the two males as he bit out his reply.

"Not going to happen my pup isn't having anything to do with the West!"

Kagome put a calming hand on her husband's arm. Even though InuYasha was stubbornly rejecting the idea something made Kagome wonder if maybe they should hear Sesshomaru out. Nothing had to be decided but they should at least listen to what the demon lord had to say.

"Actually Ma'am uh-" Kagome was interrupted by the demoness laughing. "Oh my dear, please call me Kimi, its what my brothers and sisters-in-law call me."

"Oh okay, uh, Kimi. We actually need to go. I have an appointment with my healer so perhaps we can discuss this when we get back?"

"Oh of course dear go on off with you."

Kagome smiled as she pulled her growling hanyo with her. "Thank you."

Once on the other side InuYasha sat in the living room with Kagome since her appointment was the next day after lunch the two decided to just lounge around the empty Higurashi house.

It was in the middle of the movie the two had been watching Kagome remembered something odd that Kimi had said.

"Hey InuYasha?" she asked earning a grunt from the half demon. "Did Kimi say she had brothers and sisters-in-law?"

"Yeah so?"

"Then doesn't that mean that they would be your father's brothers and sister?" she looked up from where her head rested against his chest to see him staring wide-eyed at the T.V. "That would make them your aunts and uncles."

InuYasha didn't say anything as he gently sat her up and walked out the house to be alone with his thoughts.

The Next Day/ Kagome's Appointment

InuYasha looked around completely unhappy to be at the doctor's office again. But Kagome had her heart set on finding out whether the baby was a boy or girl so he'd deal with being uncomfortable for her sake.

"InuYasha are you okay?"

The hanyo smiled at Kagome as he looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Because you haven't moved your hand from around my shoulders since we walked into the building."

"Feh, can you blame me? This place reeks of illness and the other smells burn my nose." He complained as he rubbed his nose on the hoodie Kagome gave him to wear along with modern jeans and a t-shirt so he'd blend in better.

Kagome nodded as she listened to the hanyo. "I know I'm sorry but we won't have to come back here much more."

"Damn straight!" InuYasha said. "Kaede is the one that is going to help you deliver not these male healers here."

"Ah Kagome, it's good to see you again." Dr. Tanaka said as he smiled at the young couple. InuYasha, on the other hand, was watching the older man like a hawk waiting for one wrong move.

"Alright Kagome lay down and let me put the gel on you tummy."

Kagome almost jumped onto the table eager to learn what she would soon have.

"Excited to find out what color to paint the nursery I see."

InuYasha allowed Kagome to take his hand as she allowed the physician to apply the jelly to her round stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, will you just tell her it's a boy already so we can get out of here?"

"I see Dad wants a little boy." Tanaka said as he put the wand to the young woman's belly and move it around an image of the unborn child appeared.

Kagome smiled as she held InuYasha's hand. InuYasha was enraptured at the sight of the baby he had help create on the screen. Until now he hadn't fully believed that it was possible to see a child before its birth.

"Well Mommy and Daddy looks like you are having a… little girl."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm Wonder what Kimi has up her sleeve? Will Sesshomaru still be willing to make InuYasha's baby his heir now that they know she's a girl? Find out next Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha!


	14. Kimi's Compromise

Chapter Fourteen:

Kimi's Compromise

InuYasha stared at the well house as he sat on the back porch. Knowing the one demon he despised more then Sesshomaru wanted to talk about his pup angered both him and his demon side more then he could describe.

 _What are they up to?_ InuYasha wondered as he stared at the small shrine like building that housed the portal to return to his birth era. Maybe it would be better if he and Kagome stayed in the present to raise their daughter.

 _My daughter. I'm going to have a daughter._ The idea still boggled the hanyo's mind. At least with a boy he'd know what he needed to be taught but he was at a complete loss on how to raise a girl. How did you teach a female if you weren't one?

 _I guess that's one reason why pups need a mother._

InuYasha closed his eyes and his mind conjured the image of a little girl with long silver hair and golden eyes that shone like the sun. Puppy ears like his own twitching on her head and he could imagine the child with Kagome's soft gentle smile.

"InuYasha?"

The half demon looked up to see Kagome in a t-shirt and shorts. She was looking at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Are you okay?" they had decided to stay the night with her family and return the next morning. The miko already had their things packed and ready to go in the morning. Kagome smiled as she sat in a chair that her grandfather often sat on during his morning coffee.

"I'm fine, I was wondering if you're okay. You've been really quiet since we got back from the doctor's." InuYasha smiled slightly and but his head in Kagome's lap and nuzzled her swollen belly where his daughter was growing warm and happy.

"You worry too much wench." He said gently as his cheek rested against the teenager's belly. "I'm just thinking."

Kagome laughed and softly flicked the hanyo's right ear making it twitch. "Don't hurt yourself there pal." Kagome said as she began to run her fingers.

"You know if something is on your mind you can talk to me. I'm not just your daughter's mother I'm your wife too. You can rely on me."

The half demon breathed deep and without moving from where he was currently listening to his daughter's heartbeat he began to do something he had never done before. He talked about his fears.

"I don't know what Sesshomaru's planning. I mean that bastard has never cared for half demons or humans so why is he coming here demanding I let him take my part demon child to be his heir?" As he talked he began to get more and more angry as to hide how scared he was about the unknown fate his pup could endure. It terrified him especially with how something like this worked.

"InuYasha maybe you should hear Sesshomaru out." InuYasha's head snapped up, his eyes wide. She could tell he was ready to protest but Kagome gently placed her fingers to his mouth and lovingly guided his head back to her belly. "I'm not saying you should agree but people do change and maybe this is your brother's way of reaching out and making amends."

"Half brother." InuYasha grumbled automatically like always. "And that cold hearted dumb ass may have taken a human in but that doesn't mean that he'll actually make our daughter his heir. Hell not only is she part human she's a girl too like hell his stupid council is going to be okay with that."

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Is that really what you're worried about?"

"That's part of it. Kagome You don't know what he is asking." InuYasha hugged her waist tighter and pressed his nose against her stomach getting as close to the sweet almost tropical scent that was his daughter.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to keep her fluctuating emotions and hormones from getting the best of her.

"Then explain it to me InuYasha. I can't understand if you don't tell me."

InuYasha closed his eyes as he allowed the fast beat of his unborn child's heart soothed him. It sounded like the beat of a hummingbird's wing, fast and strong.

"When a Lord names the child of another as his heir he has complete control of the child. Most times the Lord will take the child from his mother and father had have him raised in his court so he can learn how to rule. I will not allow our daughter to be taken from us Kagome. Especially not by that bastard brother of mine."

Kagome nodded and she began to scratch her half demon husband's ear.

"I'll do whatever you think is best InuYasha but hear what Sesshomaru's mother has to say in the morning and we'll go from there."

InuYasha sighed as he kissed his wife's swollen stomach. "Fine woman you win. Annoying wench."

Suddenly InuYasha felt like he had been hit in the nose. Not hard enough to break it but hard enough to hurt, like when you walk into a wall face first. The half demon sat up straight and stared at Kagome's belly as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he watched Kagome rub her stomach and smile brightly.

"She kicked!" Kagome exclaimed as she smiled smugly at the hanyo. "And I guess our daughter doesn't like her daddy calling her mommy an annoying wench."

InuYasha blinked then reached for Kagome's nightshirt. As he lifted it up to expose her mid section he stared at her belly with determined but curious eyes. The first time father's patience was rewarded when he saw his wife's belly seem to twitch indicating another kick. Kagome had told him that she had felt the baby move before but not strong enough that he could feel until now.

InuYasha smiled as his face lit up with pride. He placed a clawed hand over the baby and when he felt another kick his ears and eyes were zeroed in on the unborn little girl inside his wife.

"I guess she's really in there huh?" he asked as he relished in the feel of his baby moving around. Kagome laughed and put her hand over her husband's hand.

"Yeah she is. Our baby girl."

That was how the young soon to be parents spent the next couple of minutes just feeling their daughter kick as if reminding her mother and father that she was there. For those short few minutes there was nothing else in the world that mattered to InuYasha. Not the jewel, not Naraku or Kikyo, not even Sesshomaru's plans. All that was in his world was this, his wife and his daughter and he couldn't have been happier.

Next Morning

InuYasha leapt from the bone eater's well while carrying his pregnant female gently in his arms. Once he landed on the green summer grass he lowered Kagome to her feet keeping his hand on the small of her back incase she lost her balance.

Kagome smiled as she stretched her arms over her head making her maternity shirt rise up a little. "Oh its so good to be back." Kagome wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy or that the feudal era had become more like her home then her own era had, either way she had missed being among green forest and the villagers of Kaede's village.

"Come on woman you can sun bath at the river with Sango later lets get to the village already."

Kagome glared at her husband as he began walking toward the forest with her bag on his shoulder. "As if it'll just be me and Sango, you'll probably be somewhere near by." Kagome said as she jogged to catch up the half demon. "After all its not like you know the meaning of the word privacy."

InuYasha eyed his pregnant female from the corner of his eye. Her words were meant to tease but at the same time the hanyo knew that she was completely okay with the fact that he had been hovering over her since they found out about the baby. His gaze rested on the human woman's round belly that was swollen with his child, his daughter and he knew the further along she became the more overbearing and protective he'd become.

"You better get use to it woman, as long as your carrying I'm sticking close to you so no slimy, low level, cretin gets any funny ideas."

Kagome rolled her eyes and just allowed the subject to drop not wanting to cause an argument. She then brought out the ultrasound picture that Tanaka had printed for her before they left the doctor's office.

In the picture their daughter was sucking her thumb as she stared at the black and white picture she could almost imagine how the baby would look. As the young mother looked a little closer she though she could see what looked like the buds for little puppy ears.

 _I hope she has her daddy's ears. My little koinu._

So absorbed in the picture of her unborn baby Kagome was completely unaware that InuYasha had come to an abrupt halt and so she ran into the hard, muscled back of her daughter's father.

InuYasha stopped at the border of the village as the scent of the female Inu glided to him on the late summer wind. It was mid July meaning his pup would be born either during the late fall to early winter, it depended on whether the girl took more after her mother's human heritage or her father's Demon blood.

 _If the pup is born during the winter snows then I'm going to have to find a shelter that is easily heated._

Two Inu males stepping forward from the village brought the half demon from his worried thoughts concerning his child's birth and brought his attention back to the his lover's safety and wellbeing here in the present.

"Lady Kimi is waiting for you, Second son of Ryoichi." One spoke as he bowed his head respectively. InuYasha's body was tense as he eyed the two Inu males.

Their silver hair and golden eyes lead the half demon to believe that they were from the same pack as his brother, the Silver Inu pack. From what Myoga had taught him when he was younger there were three main Dog demon packs. The Black, the Golden and the Silver. According to the old flea the Silver Inu Pack had at one time been considered the weakest of the three Inu Yokai packs until InuYasha's grandfather's time. Since then the his birth pack had become one of the most powerful and well respected of the three types of dogs and most canine demons.

"I don't know who the hell this Ryoichi is and that bitch can go die in a fucking ditch for all I care." InuYasha snarled as he moved slightly back to shield his woman.

Instead of anger or offense, as InuYasha expected, they merely looked at each other with wide surprised eyes they then turned to the half demon.

"You were never told of Ryoichi boy?"

When InuYasha only growled softly the other guard spoke up.

"Surely you don't think that Inu no Taisho was your father's name. That is merely a titled for the Lord of the West. You're father's true name was Ryoichi, son of Ryo."

InuYasha blinked and then shrugged. "Whatever, I stand by what I said. I ain't talking to that woman so she might as well high tail it back home."

Kagome quietly watched the exchange with interest until her mate's rude comments as he refused to set foot into their home until the demoness left.

Kagome lovingly placed a hand on the protective half demon's shoulder and once he looked back at her to see what it was she needed of him he was met with only an angelic smile.

"InuYasha please let's just hear her out. Besides I'm tired and I could go for some of Kaede's stew." When the young man shifted his eyes as if to protest the miko added. "Its not like agreeing to listen means that we'll allow them to take her. Please?"

"Keh, Fine woman."

As the mated couple spoke with one another the two males watched completely enraptured.

"He is certainly the Inu no Taisho's boy isn't he?" one of the guards whispered as the hanyo spoke with the pregnant woman behind him. Even to an outsider it was obvious that the boy loved the woman and worried for her safety constantly. Not to mention the way the silver haired man's clawed hand subconsciously rested on the swell of the girl's pregnant belly.

"Oh yeah," the other, older, Inu agreed. "I remember when Lady Kimi was carrying and Lord Ryoichi wouldn't be able to deny her anything she required. He was the same with the Lady Izayoi as well."

"Oi what the hell are you two whispering about?" InuYasha demanded when he noticed the two demons with their heads together like a couple of old gossiping biddies.

The older Inu, that had served the great Dog Lord since he ascended to the position of Lord, replied cheekily.

"We were marveling at the resemblance you bare to your great and powerful father. He too was rather whipped when it came to his pregnant women."

InuYasha's face turned bright red as it registered that he was being teased as if he were a pup himself.

"I ain't whipped!" He shouted as he took a threating step forward.

The younger guard cupped his chin as if in thought as he spoke matter-of-factly.

"It's only natural for a dog demon to want to please their mate while she's carrying. I mean I'm sure whelping and child rearing isn't exactly easy."

He then looked over toward Kagome. "Am I right Mi'Lady?"

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around her lover's bicep and elbow.

"No it's certainly not easy."

"Feh!" InuYasha snapped as he pulled his arm slightly to get Kagome moving. "Lets just get this over with already."

As the couple walked Kagome became aware of the two demon men positioning themselves around her. The one that seemed to be the oldest was on her side and the other behind her. Kagome wasn't the only one that noticed as InuYasha drew her closer to his side as he scowled at the two men.

Almost as if reading the pup's mind the older explained their behavior.

"Lady Kimi ordered us to treat Lady Kagome as any other Lady of the West and we can't have a Lady of the West vulnerable in anyway now can we."

InuYasha allowed the men to surround him and his family, though he was bale to relax.

Once Kaede's hut came into view InuYasha sniffed the air and Kimi's scent of sakura, blood, and Sesshomaru reached his nose making him growl.

 _Why won't that stupid bitch just leave us alone?_

He wondered as he allowed his wife to enter the hut before him and the guards take up their posts on either side of the hut's door.

"Ah InuYasha!" Kimi said as she smiled happily. "I'm glad to see you've returned." The noblewoman then turned to Kagome as she settled herself and listened to Shippo tell her about what all she had missed since they left two days ago.

"I trust the pup is well?" Kimi asked drawing Kagome's attention as InuYasha settled down behind her protectively.

"That's-" InuYasha began but Kagome's excited voice interrupted him.

"Yes the baby is doing wonderful. We were able to find out what we're having too."

Kaede looked up in surprise as everyone else looked at her in confusion.

"You're gonna have to explain Kagome." InuYasha said as he discreetly placed his clawed hand over his growing daughter.

"Oh yeah," Kagome mumbled as she blushed prettily. "The healers in my time are able to us this machine to see the baby while its still inside me." Kagome then brought out the picture and handed it to Sango who looked at it and passed it around.

When the photo finally came to Kimi she studied it and then looked to the soon-to-be-parents curiously. "So you know whether you're having a male or female?"

Kagome nodded; her grin so big that it looked painful.

"Yes, we're having a girl."

Kimi smiled as the young mother to be flushed with pride and joy. It wasn't hard for the demon to see that the pup would grow loved and safe with or without the protection of her more powerful family members.

 _This kind of family is the kind that raises good pups to be honest, wise adults. It'll be interesting to see what kind of ruler you turn out to be little one._

InuYasha glanced between Kimi and Miroku. He had expected Miroku to hit on the demoness like he did every other beautiful woman he came across but the monk showed no signs of being maimed, mauled, or beaten.

"Oi Miroku!" InuYasha said drawing the monk's attention. "You didn't ask Kimi to bare your kid did you?"

The color bled from his face and InuYasha got the distinct impression that the monk's imagination was working against him.

"Miroku was going to ask her." Shippo said as he lazed in Kagome's lap, his head propped up by his unborn little sister, and sucked on a sucker. "But as soon as she said she was Sesshomaru's mother he chickened out."

"Smart." InuYasha commented as he eyed the group pervert. No matter how evil, cold, and cruel an Inu is there are three things no one does and lives. One is mess with an Inu's mate, mess with his children and of course you never mess with an Inu's mother.

Miroku cleared his throat as he pretended he was unaffected by the group's stares and words.

"Well if we are all done with harassing me can we get to the reason behind Lady Kimi's visit?"

Sango glared at Miroku as he tried to get everyone from looking at him like he was, well, a pervert.

 _Coward._ The taijiya thought harshly.

"Oh yes," Kimi said as she delicately handed the ultrasound picture back to Kagome who was currently eating stew that the older priestess made for her.

"Now from what I understand Sesshomaru came with his ridiculous 'this is how it is going to be no ifs ands or buts about it,' way of doing things and that's all."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow as his hands formed a barrier of claws between the world and his offspring inside Kagome's womb.

"Oh InuYasha you shouldn't look so hostile. I'm here to make this easier for you and your little pack. Now as Sesshomaru's mother I have a little bit more sway over him then most so what I am about to say is what will be.

Now, tradition states that an heir must be raised by the Inu no Taisho in the Western court so the child will be more easily acknowledged as his heir and the parents rarely have any say in the child's upbringing. However in this very special case I propose that Sesshomaru merely act as the girl's guardian, you, the parents will retain custody and you may raise her in the West."

Seeing InuYasha's protest she held up her hand. "I am not saying that the child cannot come here to visit this quaint human village and of course it will remain under the protection of the West but for the pup's sake she must be born and raised in the Western Palace. There are guards there and other precautions that will insure your family and pack's safety. Sesshomaru will be in charge of the pup's education and where as I will be in charge of teaching her how to act as a proper Lady of the West. You and your brother will teach the pup the ways of combat and her mother will teach her how to control her spiritual powers. Is this not acceptable?"

InuYasha held Kagome close as he listened to his stepmother, for lack of a better word. He didn't like the thought of agreeing to anything that Sesshomaru wanted but with Kimi's compromise the offer sounded like the perfect solution to his worries. The Western Palace was well guarded and there was no way Kagome would be able to freeze while she delivered.

As much as he hated to admit it this was what was best for his family.

InuYasha looked up at Kimi with steel determination.

"If we agree to this I want your word that my daughter will stay with me and her mother. Even after my death Kagome and the pup will be protected and cared for."

Kimi then lowered herself into a bow. "You have my word, Lord InuYasha of the Western Lands."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I made up the whole Heir tradition where the Lord would take the child and raise it and never let the parents see it blah, blah. I also thought long and hard about InuYasha's father. Now officially he is just the great Dog General or Inu no Taisho he is never given a name in the Anime, Manga, or the movies. So instead of Toga I decided to name him Ryoichi which means first son of Ryo, whom was the original Inu no Taisho, (More on that back story later.) P.S. I have decided to just call Sesshomaru's mother Kimi instead of Inukimi. I have made a few changes in the previous chapters. I corrected a few typos and spelling mistakes but in chapter thirteen I had to rewrite a few things.

Thanks for reading Please review and let me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not Own InuYasha or any other characters affiliated with the show.


	15. Aunts and Uncles

Chapter Fifteen:

Aunts and Uncles

Western Palace two days later

"Sesshy-kun!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as the feminine voice rang through the palace as the owner approached his study. He could smell her wild scent it was one that actually reminded him of InuYasha.

 _Figures that they have similar scents they both act like children._

Suddenly the sliding door slammed opened and a dark blue and silver blur leapt through the air and landed on his desk in a crouch similar to InuYasha. He slowly looked up from the document he was reading to meet the shining golden eyes of Aiko his youngest aunt. The woman was dressed in a dark blue ninja kimono with fishnet leggings that reached her mid thighs and also fishnet sleeves, her long silver hair was braided down her back and on her feet she wore flat shoes designed to protect her feet from the harsh terrain and yet allow her to move swiftly and silently without attracting attention… well unless she yelled the way she just did.

"What do you want Lady Aiko?" Sesshomaru asked as he went back to his work causing his enthusiastic aunt to pout as she shifted on his desk from her crouch so she was sitting with her long fair skinned legs crossed.

"I come to see my wonderful nephew and this is how I am treated?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he continued to pretend the pouting woman wasn't there. Somehow Aiko had been his father's favorite sister, perhaps it was because she was the youngest and nine hundred years younger then him but whatever the reason it boggled his mind. Of course when he was a pup Aiko had been his favorite aunt but that was over three hundred years ago.

"Perhaps you should go harass your other nephew."

Aiko stiffened and glanced to the demon lord that she had help raise and train from birth.

"InuYasha?" she asked with an irritated growl "You didn't try to kill him again did you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced up to see that the female looked very stern. He only remembered her looking so dangerous once after she had killed a demon that had attempted to make a meal out of him when he was six. The demon got off easy. After it was dead she had turned that look on him and proceeded to lecture him about the dangerous of running off while dragging him by his momoko-sama to his father for further punishment.

"No Aiko- oba I didn't try to kill him. I did however speak to him about his unborn pup being my heir."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aiko exclaimed as she jumped from the desk with her hands waving out in front of her. "Freeze, back up! You're baby brother-"

"Half brother."

"Whatever! InuYasha is going to be a father? When the hell did he even get a mate?"

Sesshomaru looked up as he realized he wouldn't ever be getting his work done. First his mother now his aunt. Wait where was his mother? He hadn't seen her in a few days.

"Considering how far along his mate is I'd say maybe four or five months ago."

Aiko looked at her eldest nephew absolutely socked then she got this ridiculous smile on her face and then she squealed.

"Oh our wittle Inu-kun had his coming of age! He's a man now."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he watched his aunt fawn over a nephew she only ever met once and that was when he was squawking newborn pup. That was all it took though to endear InuYasha to Aiko. Just once glance; a sniff and a few minutes with him in her arms and Aiko had instantly loved InuYasha as much as she loved Sesshomaru. Hell when Sesshomaru had refused to allow Izayoi and InuYasha to be brought to the West, for their own safety might he add, even if he did hate InuYasha he was honor bound to protect him and that included from those in the West that would want him dead, Aiko had been very disappointed in him.

 _Ryoichi would never have left his baby brother and his mother alone in a harsh, cruel world! How could you abandon your father's son?_

"Yes, yes the hanyo is a man now so go to Musashi and pinch his cheeks or… whatever you women do."

Aiko glared at her nephew with her hands on her hips. Not the first time she wondered what happened to the sweet little Sesshy-kun that she and her older sister had fawned over and spoiled rotten?

 _I wonder if Megumi knows about InuYasha._

"So how was your time in the North Oba?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked. Aiko had gone as an ambassador to the Cats in the North, which is why she had not been there when Sesshomaru had discussed his plans for InuYasha's child with his other aunt and uncles.

Aiko looked to her nephew and grinned.

"Asako said you are very cowardly for not coming to see her in person but at least your smart enough to send a woman since we females are the only ones with any sense."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he growled out slowly. "I am not a coward, I am simply swamped." Aiko laughed as she sat on the opposite side of Sesshomaru's desk.

"That's what you get for going off after some weak ass hanyo like you did. Oh my nephew such bad little puppy."

"Naraku committed a grievous insult when he attempted to use to me to kill InuYasha. I shall decide when the half breed dies, no one else."

"And for your sake that better not be ever. Your uncle Raiden is likely to turn you over his lap like Ryoichi did when you were six."

Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance as he leaned his head back. His dear Aiko-oba always had a way of exhausting him.

Just as he was about to reply to his aunt's comment about his eldest uncle spanking him like pup his mother's scent and voice caught his attention.

"Oh my beloved son what would you do without your loving mother?" she asked as she walked in, her blue kimono dragging behind her

"Hello Kimi," Aiko greeted as she smiled at her sister-in law.

"Oh Aiko-chan!" the demon mother said as she hugged her mate's youngest sibling. "How was your trip?"

Aiko laughed. "I'll tell you all about it with Raiden, Megumi and Dai but first what were you saying?"

"Oh yes, I have played the diplomat and made a compromise with InuYasha. The pup will be your heir Sesshomaru but InuYasha and his mate with raise her. You will teach her how to rule and what not as well as help her learn her how to fight and-"

"Her?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat back. He wasn't very pleased that his mother went and made this compromise without his consent but he would attend to that matter next.

"Oh yes," Kimi said as she calmed down. "It appears your sister's healers have ways of seeing a pup before its born with out harming the mother. They can also inform the parents on the gender of the child. Its going to be a girl."

"Awwww!" Aiko squealed as she bounced in her seat. "Too cute! A little girl!"

Kimi glared at the younger female. "Can I finish?" she asked and Aiko gestured for her sister-in-law to continue.

"The pup will be born and raised here in the West by her parents."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat back.

"InuYasha wasn't even man enough to produce a son? Really? Now I'll have to get the elders use to the idea of a female Inu no Taisho."

"Oh come on Sesshy-kun the Cats, the Rabbits, and the Foxes have female Taishos why not the dogs?"

Sesshomaru huffed as he stood up to leave. "Fine mother I will agree to your compromise but I am not pleased. I am retiring for the night. Aiko you and your sister and brothers will escort InuYasha and his pack here in the next week or so. The miko should then be near her sixth month. Good night."

As the man left the two women glanced to each other.

"Miko huh?" Aiko asked.

"Oh yes, that hanyo is definitely your brother's son. Whether he produced a boy first or not."

Aiko giggled and then looked solemn.

"InuYasha's mate is mortal like Izayoi was. What do you think he'll do when his mate passes away one day?"

Kimi looked to the ninja and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll speak the Gobodō-sama she'll know what to do."

Musashi

InuYasha sat out next to the hut's door way as his friends got ready to go to sleep. All the hanyo could do was think that he had given in to easily, that he had sold his daughter to the devil himself.

"InuYasha?"

The half demon looked up to see Kagome in her nightclothes. She looked worried about him and her swollen stomach only proved to remind him of what he had agreed to.

"I did the right thing… right?" InuYasha asked as he looked away. Kagome smiled and walked toward him. As soon as she was in reach he reached up and wrapped her waits in his embrace and put his ear against his daughter to listen to her heartbeat.

"I think so InuYasha. Something about this feels right. I think we can trust Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she lovingly ran her hand through her lover's hair.

InuYasha drew in a deep breath and nodded before he stood up. "Alright wench lets get you to bed."

Kagome laughed softly. "Okay. Can't have your girls sleep deprived can we?"

InuYasha smiled as he nodded as he led his wife to her sleeping mat.

"You got it now go to sleep." He kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered.

He then kissed his mate's belly.

"I love you too pup."

Then he lay down and wrapped the girl in his arms as sleep came to him.

Two Weeks Later (Beginning of Kagome's Sixth Month)

Near silent footfalls was the only thing to break the peace of the August night. Four demons traveled toward a tiny human village to fulfill their Lord' orders.

One female stopped to sniff out the scent she had memorized over two hundred years ago and she smiled.

"That way." Aiko said as she pointed toward the East. "We should get there in a few minutes."

"Gotcha," said a large male. The male was dressed in a blue and white Lord's kimono and hakama, a red sash was tied around his armored waist and a great halberd was strapped in a sheath to his back. His long silver hair was tied in a high tail, much like his elder brother's had been. A perpetual smirk, like InuYasha's, seemed to always stretch his lips.

This was Raiden the younger brother of the Inu no Taisho Ryoichi and oldest living sibling of the original five children of the Inu no Taisho Ryo.

To his side was another male also dressed in a nobleman's kimono, except his was black and red. The dark cloth of his clothing made the younger man's long, straight, silver hair stand out starkly. Unlike his big brother who was always smiling he seemed to always have a frown, especially now.

"Why are we doing this? Are we really going to let that pup name a mutt as his successor?" he growled.

"Dai!" Megumi scolded. "Where is your family loyalty? The child is your great niece even if she were not named Sesshomaru's heir it is our duty to see to her safety."

Dai glared at his elder sister with cold golden eyes. "I wasn't pleased about Ryoichi's bastard son and I'm not pleased about this bastard daughter either. I am loyal to the West and my Lord."

"Then shut your mouth and do as you've been told." Raiden ordered as he stepped forward with a stern look in his eye.

After Ryoichi's death the duties of elder brother had fallen to Raiden and the demon had stepped into the role as protector and teacher for his siblings as well as his brother's pups, or well Sesshomaru, naturally.

Dai only glared at Raiden then turned his face away with an annoyed huff.

Aiko chose this moment to begin hopping from one foot to the other as her excitement grew.

"Come on lets go! I want to see Inu-Kun!"

Raiden laughed at his baby sister's near boundless energy, though she was nearly two thousand she still acted like she was five years old. Yet in battle she was serious and deadly.

So the four demons took off to their run once more toward Kaede's village where InuYasha slept with his mate and pack completely unaware that he was about to come face to face with his father's kin.

InuYasha

InuYasha's nose twitched as the unmistakable smell of dog demon reached him drawing him out of his restful sleep. The half demon lifted his head and took another deep breath. There were at least four.

InuYasha stood from his wife's sleeping roll and nearly silently made his way to the door. As the hanyo looked out into the night his attempt to not wake anyone proved to be in vain.

"InuYasha do you sense something?" Miroku whispered as he stood up to join his hanyo friend.

The half demon nodded. "Yeah demons four of them and they're headed this way." He bent held Tessiga in his hands and prepared himself to meet these possible enemies before they reached his sleeping pack.

"Stay here and watch over the others." InuYasha told Miroku but the monk merely smiled.

"I believe I shall accompany you my friend. Four against two seems to good to pass up."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the pervert but decided to allow him to come with him. They hadn't left the village since Kagome became pregnant so it only made sense that everyone was getting a little edgy.

So with only a glance to his wife and unborn daughter InuYasha lead the monk out of the village a straight to their unwelcomed visitors.

Raiden ran as the village grew closer. He honestly expected his nephew to sense them and come out to intercept them but he had yet to catch even a sight of Ryoichi's boy.

 _Might have to work on the boy's skills as well as his pup's._ He thought. Suddenly a red and sliver blur came from the trees to land in front of him and his siblings.

The four siblings stopped and prepared to defend themselves until they realized who was standing before them.

Dressed in their brother's robe of the fire rat, his silver hair shining in the moonlight and golden eyes that glowed like hellfire in the dark was their half demon nephew.

Raiden glanced to the boy's side to find his brother's fang then the older demon smiled.

"It's been too long… InuYasha."

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you all think. Below I have listed the names of InuYasha's father, uncles and aunts, and their meanings and little background on them so you can kind of get a feel for them.

Ryo- InuYasha and Sesshomaru's paternal Grandfather.

Known for his cruelty and hatred of anything that wasn't pure demonic. He was defeated in battle by his eldest son, Ryoichi, before the birth of his first grandson Sesshomaru. His name Means Excellent.

Weapon of Choice- Evil demon Sword.

Ryoichi (Toga)- First born son of Ryo, InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's father former Inu no Taisho;

His name Means First Son of Ryo.

Known for his sense of justice and love of his people. Ryoichi was a great and just ruler who, unlike his father, ruled with fairness and mercy. Though he did many great things for the West he is most remembered for fathering a half demon by a mortal princess.

Weapon of Choice- Tessiga or Sō'unga

Title: Inu No Taisho

Raiden- second born son of Ryo younger brother of Ryoichi and elder brother to Megumi, Dai, and Aiko and father of Emi by Unknown mother.

His name means Thunder God.

Known for his strong sense of duty and friendly personality and his loyalty to his Lord, Both his elder brother and nephew, Raiden was and still is the second in command of the armies of the West second only to the Inu no Taisho. His Title- Inu no Sekando (Basically second in command)

Weapon of choice- Large Halberd (Think Bankotsu's Banryu from the Band of Seven.)

Megumi- third born child and first born daughter of Ryo,

Known for her beauty and wisdom. As the eldest sister Megumi shows and almost motherly concern for her brothers and sister as well as her nephew's family. She had a mate but he died in battle leaving her childless.

Her name means Blessing.

Weapon of Choice –Tessen: The Tessen was considered a symbol of authority in Japan, and also used as a self-defense weapon when unarmed or in extraordinary situations. The Tessen was made of iron ribs and later on the fan was invented as a fold in, so the fan would fold into an iron handle and looked just like mini portable batten used in combat.

Dai- Fourth Child and third born son of Ryo and younger brother of Ryoichi, Raiden, and Megumi. Dai is the sibling that takes after his father where humans and half demons are concerned meaning he hates them with a passion. It wasn't until his brother fell for a mortal woman and sired her son that he began to hate him.

His names Means Great.

Weapon of Choice- Naginata

Aiko- Youngest child and second born daughter of Ryo; favorite sister of Ryoichi known for her cunning and playful nature. Aiko had been with her brother when he went to save Izayoi from Setsuna castle and she had been the second of the five to see InuYasha after his birth. She had even held him in her arms and instinctively memorized the baby's scent, which forged a strong bond between her and her youngest nephew.

Weapon of Choice- Sai knives and Master of Martial Arts.

Meaning of name: Love child

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha & Co. but I do own the aunts and uncles. Please review and let me know what you all think.


	16. We Are Family

Chapter Sixteen:

We Are Family

InuYasha placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as he glared at the four demons that had dared to come into his territory.

He acknowledged Miroku's clumsy entrance with only a flick of his ear. As far as InuYasha could tell there were only four of them. Two females and two males. Despite the hanyo's obvious hostility the newcomers seemed completely at ease and unconcerned and that pissed InuYasha off.

Suddenly one of the females, the one dressed like a ninja, gave a frustrated shake of her head as she growled.

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" Aiko screeched as she moved quickly to stand in front of her nephew.

"Little Inu-kun is all grown up!" she said as she suddenly wrapped her arms around a very stunned InuYasha's head and nearly suffocated him in her bosom.

InuYasha was so shocked that he actually dropped the Tessiga as his arms flailed around him.

"What the hell?!" InuYasha shouted though it was muffled by the fact his head was being held rather tightly to a strange female's chest.

Miroku was also surprised by the turn of events that all he could do was stare in shock before saying.

"InuYasha you are one lucky bastard."

InuYasha finally managed turn his face so his words weren't muffled.

"GET THIS BITCH OFF OF ME!" he shouted as the other female came toward them. Raiden couldn't stop laughing. Aiko was always so true to her name and the fact she basically glomped the poor kid made his day. It was almost as funny as the way she'd glomp and cuddle Sesshomaru as if he were still a little puppy that thrived on attention.

"Aiko let the pup breath." Megumi ordered as she pried her sister off of the

boy. Once InuYasha was free he snatched the Tessiga up and pointed it at the evil woman that had tried to suffocate him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? And I ain't no damned pup!"

"Should have let her kill him." Dai grumbled as he eyed the youngest son of Ryoichi. Not only was he a half-breed but he was disrespectful to his superiors as well.

"Raiden reached back and popped his younger, brooding brother in the back of the head. "Be quiet, hanyo or not he is family."

"I'm sorry," Miroku said as he moved to stand with his friend. "Family?"

Raiden's grin only grew bigger as he turned to the monk while Dai's face only turned angrier.

"You see he even has a human for his beta!" Dai snarled as he glared at Miroku. "And a monk none the less. Shameful."

"Oh shut up you old wind bag!" Raiden chuckled. "Yes monk we are his family. I am his father's younger brother Raiden," he then gestured to the female with the floor length sliver hair that was cut in a princess cut. She was dressed in a green princess kimono with cranes flying from the sleeves and a large silver dog on the back. Taking her cue Megumi bowed her head.

"I am Megumi, third born, first sister." She then glared at Dai who only turned his nose up obviously not wanting to answer.

"That is our younger brother Dai. He is the youngest boy."

"And I am Aiko!" the ninja said as she stepped forward. "I'm the youngest and I have to say you have grown so much since the day you were born. You were an adorable little baby."

InuYasha's mouth was practically on the grass as he stared at the group in shock and awe.

Miroku noticed his friend's inability to speak so he did it for him.

"So you are InuYasha's aunts and uncles?"

"Yes," Raiden eyed the monk as Sesshomaru's words concerning the humans of the group came to mind.

 _When Sesshomaru says a human is strong, even for a human, that's a big compliment. I'll have to test this monk and slayer out to see what I'll be working with._

Aiko rolled her sun colored eyes as she began to shift her weight from foot to foot.

"Okay I can't wait anymore I want to meet this miko!" InuYasha glowered at his 'aunt' with untrusting eyes.

"You really think I'm going to let you anywhere near my pregnant wife?"

Raiden shrugged as he approached the hanyo. His long waist length silver pony tail swayed with his movements. "Well that's why we're here, Kimi said you agreed to her compromise and so we are here to escort you and your pack back to the West. Does it surprise you that your brother would send the best warriors in the West, second only to the Inu no Taisho himself of course."

InuYasha eyed the older man with mistrust born of years of full-blooded demons wanting him dead. There was no way he was taking any kind of chance with his family's lives at stake it was his duty as her father to protect his daughter and her mother at all costs. But for some reason all of his fears abandoned him when he looked to the one named Aiko. Her scent was familiar, so much so that he had a flash of a memory.

He could see in his mind a beautiful face smeared with dirt and blood and he could almost feel a woman's soft, yet strong arms around him cradling him; and then a soft voice almost like the tinkling of wind chimes breezed through his mind.

 _It's okay puppy Aiko-oba is here. You and mommy are safe with me._

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he nudged his half human friend from his thoughts. "What do you want to do my friend?" Even though it was strange to see a pack of full demons interested in protecting a human woman pregnant with a hanyo's child he didn't feel anything particularly malevolent, with the exception of the once called Dai. In any case he felt that it could be in Kagome's best interest if these demons were allowed to guard her. After all they all knew that InuYasha was particularly deadly when Kagome's safety was an issue he could only imagine how a group of full blooded dog demons were concerned with the protection of one innocent little baby hanyo girl. But he would adhere to InuYasha's judgment.

"Feh," he said as he sheathed his sword and turned his back to the demons and faced toward the direction of the village and his wife. "It's your life but if any of you do anything to hurt even one hair on any of my pack I'll gut you with Tessiga and send your remains back to Sesshomaru."

For some strange reason Miroku noticed that the three demons, the older male and two females smiled as if proud of the hanyo's threat, the other on the other hand looked ready to lash out at the hanyo.

"Well," Miroku said as he moved to stand with InuYasha. "Shall we return to the village? I would very much like to catch a few more hours of rest before dawn."

InuYasha grunted and lead the way to the village.

Meanwhile with Kagome

Kagome woke to a rather sharp kick in her belly and an empty sleeping bag with Shippo curled against her swollen womb but InuYasha was gone. Again her baby kicked hard as if upset that she could no longer sense her father. She sat up and looked around for her husband and noticed that Miroku was also gone.

 _That's strange._ She thought confused as she pulled herself to her feet. _Where could they have gone?_

She grabbed a light blanket and wrapped around her shoulders and stepped out of the hut's doorway just waiting for the men to return.

She waited for nearly an hour before she saw her red clad hanyo coming back toward the hut. She smiled and took step toward him then she noticed the others he had with him.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said as he walked to her side and held her close. "What are you doing out here so late? You should be sleeping."

Kagome smiled softly as she laid her head on his chest over his heart and merely closed her eyes.

"I woke up and you weren't there." She then placed her hand on her belly where the baby had finally clamed down when she had heard her father's voice once more. "And she didn't like you being so far away."

InuYasha chucked as he rubbed his hand over his baby as if to calm her down further.

"Sorry Kagome." He kissed her head and then Kagome turned her attention to the strangers staying a respectable distance away.

"Who…?" Kagome wasn't sure how to word her question without being rude but she didn't need to because Raiden took the initiative and stepped forward.

"I am Raiden your mate's uncle, these are my sisters, Megumi and Aiko and our brother Dai. We have been sent here to retrieve you and your pack and bring you to the West."

Kagome blinked then she smiled as she looked at InuYasha. He might not have been able to see it with his lack of trust clouding his eyes but she could tell that these people meant them no harm.

She then broke from her overprotective lover's embrace and approached the demon. "It's nice to meet you Raiden-oij, my name is Kagome."

Raiden smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you," then his eyes lowered to her stomach where the baby rested. He reached out and looked up at her. "May I?" he asked and Kagome nodded. So Raiden placed a careful clawed hand on the human's belly and was greeted with a strong, almost fierce kick.

"She a strong one already."

"Oh! I wanna feel!" Aiko said as she quickly came to her elder brother's side. She eagerly placed her hands on her nephew's wife and waited eagerly. Aiko's patience was rewarded by another kick.

The demoness's face lite up with delight as she smiled.

"It'll be good to have another koinu around."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." InuYasha said as he finally gave into his instincts and placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Come on wench, you need to get back to bed." Kagome nodded and entered the hut and went back to bed.

Miroku followed his young friend to go back to sleep. InuYasha turned to look at his Aunts and Uncles as he tried to think of where to put them. He knew the slayer would be more likely to kill them if she woke up to four strange demons in the hut.

"We will retire to the forest for tonight InuYasha." Megumi said as she spoke up. "We will see you tomorrow love." She then kissed the hanyo's head and led the others to the woods intent on returning in the morning.

* * *

A/N: So what do you all think about InuYasha's Aunts and Uncles? Please let me know with a review.

Koinu- puppy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any character affiliated with the show.


	17. Getting to Know the Relatives

Chapter Seventeen:

Getting to Know the Relatives

The Next Morning

The next morning InuYasha was woken by a loud roar in the forest. In an instant InuYasha was up with Tessiga in his hands and his nose sniffing the air. The others had woken in a hurry when the roar shook the foundation of the hut as if an earthquake was happening.

"What was that?" Sango asked as she got her hiraikotsu up and ready for an attack.

InuYasha relaxed as only the scents of the four adult Inus that had come in the night. For a minute after the loud monstrous roar it was quiet until…

"Kami Damn it Aiko! Get back here with my rabbits!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he sat back down next to his mate signaling to the others that there was no danger... yet.

Aiko came sprinting into the hut with two fat hairs in her hand and a mischievous smirk on her full pink lips.

"There is a pregnant female that needs this meat more then your greedy gullet Dai!" She yelled as she turned to meet seven pairs of curious eyes.

Aiko felt her cheeks redden slightly at the fact that she and her brother had probably woken the group up with all the shouting. Not to mention Dai had been in his true form when she snatched his morning breakfast right out of his paws.

"Sorry for all the noise. I thought I'd bring some rabbits for Lady Kagome's breakfast."

Sango looked over to her friend and leaned over to whisper to her.

"Who is she?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled as she noticed that the demon slayer's grip on her weapon had not slackened a bit. "She Aiko-oba, she was InuYasha's father's little sister."

"Oh!"

InuYasha stood up and took the rabbits from his aunt. "You sure you caught them or stole them?" he asked as he eyed Dai as he stormed into the hut. He looked angry and his silver hair had brown dirt covering it.

"Aiko!" he growled as his sister turned to the angry male. "Mind explaining why you stole my breakfast?"

The younger royal rolled her eyes as she shrugged. "I told you Lady Kagome needs meat more then you do right now she is eating for two now you know."

Dai snarled at the female who was examining her claws, completely unaffected by her hostile older brother and the rising tension of her nephew's pack. "The woman has her own mate to hunt for her why does the bitch need my food?"

Aiko simply shook her head. "It is the packs duty to help provide for a whelping female." Aiko said as she smiled serenely at the pregnant miko.

Dai rolled his golden eyes and crossed his arms in his black and red kimono sleeves. "The woman is human not an actual Inu female. In my opinion pack law shouldn't apply to her."

InuYasha handed the rabbits to Kaede as she began to cook them into a stew for the morning meal. He then turned to the older male whom he had decided that he didn't want around his mate.

"You got a problem with my wife then you can get the hell out of my village you old bastard!"

Dai's lips stretched over his gums as he flashed his fangs in an angry snarl at the half demon boy that showed such blatant disrespect to his superiors and he took a step forward.

"You may want to watch that mouth of yours half breed. I am not Sesshomaru I will gut you where you stand!"

InuYasha growled as he prepared to throw the arrogant male from Kaede's hut when another clawed hand clasped the prejudice demon's shoulder.

"Dai I am sure the elderly miko would rather her hut remain in one piece." Raiden said as he stared at his brother sternly. As the brothers locked eyes a battle of wills ensue and before long the younger brother looked down and submitted to his elder brother.

"Feh!" he scoffed as he shook Raiden's hand off of his shoulder and stormed from the hut and the village to find himself another rabbit.

Raiden shook his head and turned to face the hut full of people. Aiko had made herself at home and was happily caressing Kagome's swollen belly as she gave soft barks and yips to the developing pup resting inside.

The demon lord then turned to Kaede and bowed lowly to her.

"I apologize for my brother's rudeness he has not spent much time among humans in his life."

He then glared at his trouble making younger sister. "And Aiko has always been very impulsive."

At the sound of her name Aiko lifted her head and stuck her tongue out at her big brother. "I was only doing my pack duty elder brother."

InuYasha sat down next to the wall and though his eyes were closed his senses where narrowed in on Kagome and their daughter. As long as neither were stressed he was fine. Raiden smiled at Kagome whom had a fox kit snuggled sleepily to her side.

"How are you little priestess?" he asked as he nodded to her six-month belly.

"We're fine Raiden- oij."

Raiden smiled then sat down near the door.

"Well I met Lady Kagome and the Lord monk last night." He turned to Sango and bowed to her as well. "You must be the Taijiya known as Sango. I am Lord Raiden, the uncle to Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha. You have already met my younger brother and sister."

Sango returned the bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Raiden."

Raiden then bowed to Kaede and Shippo as well.

Megumi chose this time to enter the hut. "Why is Dai sulking in the forest again?"

"Big sister come feel the pup is moving!" Megumi laughed when she saw her baby sister with her elf like ears eagerly pressed against their nephew's mate's belly.

"Aiko you should back off her, give the girl a chance to move around." Megumi then looked to the remaining members of InuYasha's pack. "I am Lady Megumi."

"She is my younger sister as well, she is second oldest." Raiden informed them as he turned to Megumi. "And Dai was causing grief this morning and I merely told him to take it outside."

The eldest sister sighed as she sat daintily down.

 _Dai is becoming so angry as of late. He is beginning to resemble father's less honorable traits._

"So all of ye are the siblings of the Great Dog General of West?" Kaede asked as she passed the rabbit stew around for breakfast.

"Yes we are. We are all that remains of the five pups of the original Lord of the West. Ryoichi was our eldest brother." Megumi said before she sipped the broth from the stew.

"Wasn't your papa the Inu no Taisho like InuYasha's father and Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked, as he was perched on Kagome's knee.

"No," Aiko answered. "Father was the last of the Lords of old. After Father's death Ryoichi created the Taisho council and gathered the Lords of the twelve strongest tribes; The Cat Demon Tribe, the Rabbits, the Foxes, the Wolves, the Dragon clan, Ox clan, the snakes, The horses and monkey clans, the Boars and the rats as well as the Dog clans. And because the Silver Inu pack is the strongest of the Inus our Taisho, Sesshomaru, represents all three. There has been peace between all of the Lords and Elders ever since."

"I can't imagine the Gold and Black Inu clans are pleased that Sesshomaru would name a female hanyo as his heir." Miroku commented as he listened intently

Raiden laughed as he nodded. " Lord Kuro of the Black clan wasn't pleased that Brother allowed his half demon son to survive his first month in the womb. He almost had a heart attack when Sesshomaru named his brother's baby his heir."

"But Lord Kin seemed awfully pleased did he not?" Megumi asked as she looked to her brother.

Raiden scoffed as the image of the arrogant golden Inu came to his mind. The yellow dog Lord had a nasty habit of bedding any female he could get his hands on."

"Kin has less honor then Kuro, he probably plans to seduce the pup when she's of mating age to gain the title of both Inu no Taisho and Lord of the West."

Kagome looked at the three full-blooded demons in the hut as she listened t their talking. "They already know the baby is a girl?"

Megumi smiled reassuringly at the young mother to be. "The council aren't aware of that fact as of yet but Kin and Kuro each suspects that due to InuYasha's diluted blood the pup is female. Usually the first born of a strong male Inu, especially the Inu no Taisho, is always male."

Aiko laughed. "Yeah and I think Kin is hoping the baby is a girl because then his charms will actually work."

InuYasha glared darkly at the wall. "If this Kin bastard even looks at my pup I'll rip his eyes out and feed them to him!" he growled.

Raiden nodded sagely as he full heartedly agreed with his nephew's words. Kin was certainly not one he wanted his great niece to end up with.

"So you four are here to escort Lady Kagome to the West?" Miroku asked

"We're here for all of you actually." Aiko answered. "We understand that the village will need their miko but once Kagome enters her last month we will have someone come for you Lady Kaede and stay in your stead to look after your people. But besides her we were told to bring all of you the West."

The group was quiet as they thought over the demon woman's words. "Well I suppose we should get things ready to leave." Sango said as she stood and carried hiraikotsu outside.

"Yes," Miroku agreed before he turned to Kagome. "It may be a good idea to return to your time Lady Kagome and inform you family of our trip."

Kagome nodded and then looked to InuYasha.

"InuYasha are you okay with all of this?" the Hanyo sighed as he walked over to the woman before taking her hands and lifting her to her feet.

"I agreed to Kimi's compromise so do I really have a say in it?" he asked as he looked away from his wife. Kagome reached up and turned his face toward her. She could see the worry eating away at her lover as their daughter's future began to seem overwhelmingly real to him. "Of course you have a say." Kagome whispered lovingly. "You're her father. No one has more of a say then you do."

InuYasha smiled as he nuzzled his cheek into her hand. "Thanks wench. Lets go tell you mama what's going on so we can get back."

Kagome nodded as InuYasha led her outside where everyone had gone to give the two mates privacy.

"Oi old man!" InuYasha called out to Raiden who looked walked over to the younger hanyo.

"Kagome and I are going to spend the night with her family we'll be back in the morning so you all better be ready to go."

Raiden nodded. "Yes that would be best, it's not good for a whelping female to be out in the open for long. The sooner we get her to Western palace the safer she and the princess will be."

InuYasha nodded as he lovingly led Kagome toward the well.

In the modern era Mama Higurashi was happily preparing breakfast for her father and son when the door to the house was opened suddenly.

"Mama I'm home." Kagome called as she and InuYasha walked into the house.

The older mother of two stepped out of the kitchen with a dish towel to greet her daughter and son-in-law.

"Oh Kagome InuYasha I wasn't expecting you two to come home so soon." She said as she hugged her daughter and then the hanyo.

InuYasha shrugged as his cheeks reddened from the obvious affection.

"Yeah well we were thinking about spending the night since we won't be able to come back for a while."

The half demon's words confused and worried the human woman as she looked at her daughter.

"What is he talking about Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome glared at her husband before she turned a reassuring smile on her mother. "InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, wants to make the baby his heir for the West. His mother made a compromise to make InuYasha feel better about the situation and we agreed."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "But why would you not be able to come back?"

InuYasha sighed as he put his arm around Kagome. "My half-brother sent our father's brothers and sisters to escort us to the Western Palace. That's the safest place for Kagome and the baby. We'll come back and see you though after the pup is old enough to travel."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded though both InuYasha and Kagome can see that this news bothered her some.

"As long as Kagome and my grandbaby are safe that is all that matters." She said. "Are you two hungry?"

"No mama we already ate at Kaede's. InuYasha's uncle Dai caught some rabbits for us."

InuYasha scoffed as he nudged Kagome toward the kitchen table so he could sit down instead of being on her feet. "More like his sister stole his breakfast and brought it to us."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah I guess that is what happened huh?"

"Sis?" the couple turned to see Souta come stumbling in with sleepy eyes.

"Hey twerp." Kagome said as she hugged her half asleep little brother.

When grandfather Higurashi came in from his shrine chores and the family sat down to eat breakfast InuYasha and Kagome explained about their upcoming tip once more and then proceeded to tell the family about Raiden, Megumi, Dai and Aiko.

As Kagome laughed with her family and talked about the future InuYasha watched and hoped with all his heart that he had made the right choice for his girls.

* * *

A/N: So next Chapter the group heads for the West and then the Taisho Council. They will meet old friends, new allies and new enemies and is someone in Sesshomaru's Court is working for Naraku?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters affiliated with the Show. Rumiko Takahshi owns InuYasha. Raiden, Megumi, Dai, and Aiko are mine as well as the Taisho council. Thanks and please review!


	18. Journey to the West

Chapter Eighteen:

Journey to the West

The Next Morning in the Feudal Era

Dai sat on the roof of Kaede's hut while he watched his brother and sisters helping the humans prepare for the journey to the Western Lands. It was sickening. How could his family have fallen so low as to treat humans like pack? Like equals.

 _Not to mention that filthy half-breed mating a priestess. If that pup even survives to birth she won't make it a year before someone kills her._

It completely boggled the angry dog demon's mind how his brother could have allowed his human whore to even birth her half breed spawn. The woman should have been killed as soon as he was finished with her in his opinion.

As he thought about the human princess that birthed the hanyo he currently hated with all of his being at the moment his eldest brother's threat echoed in his memory.

 _"Do not make me kill you Dai!" Ryoichi snarled as he shielded the form of a human princess who was a few months pregnant. "I have claimed Lady Izayoi as my mate and she carries my son in her womb. If anyone tries to harm them I will destroy the offender." Ryoichi then locked eyes with Dai. "No matter who they may be."_

"Dai!" the demon glanced to see his older sister looking up at him. Her lavender face markings made her look even more elegant then she was. Dai loved his brothers and sisters but he could not let go of their father's teachings.

Demons are superior to all, mortals are merely toys and pawns, and half-breeds should be killed before birth. How his big brothers had not taken to that lesson is beyond him.

"What do you want Megumi?" he asked as he lowered himself down to stand before her. The demoness handed Kagome's large yellow bag to him. "Will you carry this for Kagome? She really shouldn't be lugging something so heavy around in her condition."

Dai glared at the bag as he turned his nose up like a spoiled poodle. "I think it would be better if the bitch lost the runt."

Megumi growled softly as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to lash out at her younger brother but if he kept up this hateful attitude InuYasha may decide that he doesn't want his daughter in the West. "Dai the pup is your-"

"No that abomination is of no relation to me!"

Megumi snarled and yanked his ear. "You will listen to me. Ryoichi challenged father for a reason, to make the West a better place for all and that includes hanyo children. Now you are going to suck it up and be nice to your nephew and his pack."

Once the irate demon woman released him Dai growled as he jumped back to the roof leaving the pack at his sister's feet.

Instead of fighting with him Megumi picked up the pack and decided to carry it herself. Leaving Dai alone Megumi went to help the others prepare for their journey home.

Dai continued to watch the others tripping over themselves to please the humans and his dark feelings festered in his black heart.

Around mid morning InuYasha and Kagome returned to the village to see their companions ready to leave. Kagome's mother had insisted that Kagome pack some of her maternity cloths and the young miko was currently wearing a colorful maternity dress that flowed down her body pleasantly to her ankles and was held up by thick bands of fabric that covered her dainty shoulders.

Making sure his mate was settled as she talked to Sango InuYasha turned to find Raiden arguing with Dai. The two reminded InuYasha of the snarling pit bulls he had watched on T.V. with Souta. It had been some kind of animal show about dogfights.

Raiden looked up when InuYasha's scent reached his nose and after giving his younger brother a scathing glare he walked over and led the hanyo away from his other uncle.

"Glade you have returned InuYasha. I trust Kagome is well?" InuYasha eyed Raiden then glanced to Dai who was glaring darkly at him.

 _I'm watching you too pal._ The hanyo thought as his demon side rose to just beneath the surface making the half-demon's eye flash a soft pink before returning to normal.

"Yeah, Kagome is fine." InuYasha answered as he looked to Raiden. "But she ain't going to be able to walk all day. The pup is already making it harder for her to get around."

"Of course." Raiden said. "We will have frequent breaks and your wife will be riding with the slayer most of the time. The trip should take about seven days or so."

InuYasha nodded relieved that the demons had taken Kagome's comfort and well being into account when planning the return trip to the Western Palace.

InuYasha only nodded then walked to Kagome to inform her of the plans already made.

That Night

Kagome sighed as she soaked her feet in the river that the group had stopped at for the night. Though she had ridden on Kirara most of the day she had insisted that she walk some on her own, not only would if give Kirara a break but it would also provide her with the necessary exercise to keep her and her daughter healthy.

"Over did it didn't you little one?" an amused voice asked behind her. Kagome looked back to see Megumi smiling softly as she sat next to the pregnant mother to be.

Kagome nodded while bring her finger up to her lips. "Don't tell InuYasha." She said making Megumi blink in surprise. The demoness then went on to question the young woman's words.

"But he is your mate, it is his duty to care for you and keep you comfortable. If you do not tell him when you are uncomfortable then how can he correct it?"

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled down at the cool river water. "I know he wants to take care of me and the baby but he tends to worry too much and sometimes I worry that he'll make himself sick worrying over me. Besides he has enough to worry about best not to add my sore feet to his burden, especially when I brought it on my self."

Megumi stared in pleased surprise. It made the Yokai very happy to hear they girl worrying about her husband but it was strange behavior that the demoness didn't quiet understand. It was a male's nature to care for his whelping mate and thus it was instinct for a female to tell her mate when she needed something or was unhappy or hurting. So Kagome wanting to keep her discomfort from her lover was strange to her demonic in law.

None the less Megumi smiled. "As you wish child but I hope you won't keep anything that could harm yourself or you pup from the hanyo."

Kagome nodded. "Of course not Lady Megumi. I'm just going to sit her and relax for a minute."

Once Kagome was alone once more she rubbed her six-month stomach and began to talk to it. "Only a few more months my little baby. I can't wait to meet you." In response to her words the babe in womb gave a strong happy kick that made the mother smile even bigger.

As the human woman continued to speak to her child she was unaware of the cold brown eyes of a Priestess, long since dead, glaring at her with contempt.

InuYasha woke with start from his light doze. He never truly slept, especially when they were traveling. He worried that if he slept too deeply he would be unaware if a threat attacked his pack and with Kagome heavily pregnant he didn't want to take that chance.

Suddenly the thing that woken him flew in front his face and stared him in the eye. It was a soul collector, glowing eerily in the night. When the creature locked eyes with the hanyo he felt his heart drop. He hadn't seen Kikyo since before he mated and impregnated Kagome, he had not sought the undead miko out and she had not approached him. As to why his former love interest hadn't come to find him he could say but he had been so much more preoccupied with Kagome and their unborn child, making sure they were safe and healthy and happy. In fact Kikyo had yet to really cross his mind and now he felt a great deal of shame that he hadn't told her about Kagome's condition or his decision about which woman was the one he would be with.

 ** _Good job dumb ass._**

InuYasha silently groaned as the smug voice of his demon spoke up in his mind.

 _I thought you weren't going to harass me anymore!_

 ** _I'm your instinct boy I can't just go away! Seriously it's kind of impossible._**

The soul collector, unhappy that the hanyo wasn't paying it the attention it demanded, circled his head irritably.

"Alright damn you! I'm coming!" InuYasha hissed as he glanced to where Kagome was sleeping soundly amongst the fur of Aiko in her true form. There really was no place safer to sleep then in the fur of a giant Inu Yokai.

Making sure that no one else was fully awake the hanyo leapt down and followed the ethereal demon toward the woman who pinned him to a tree for fifty years.

* * *

A/N: You guys didn't really think I'd leave Kikyo out did you? Please review and let me know what you all think about this new development. How will Kikyo take the news of InuYasha's impending fatherhood? And how will Kagome handle InuYasha seeing her rival for his heart?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the Characters from InuYasha! Rumiko Takahshi is the rightful owner and I make no money off of this!


	19. InuYashas Pain

Chapter Nineteen:

InuYasha's Pain

Kikyo stood next to a small pond as she waited for the half-demon, that in her mind owed her his very life, to appear.

Finally she could hear the near silent thud as his feet his the grassy earth behind her and a soft, deceptively serene smile stretched her full pale lips. In life Kikyo had been beautiful with pale skin and pale pink lips and long ebony hair that she had kept tied back in a low tail behind her. Her red hakama and white open shoulder kimono highlighted that beauty with their simplicity.

In death she would forever be the beauty she had always been and would never grow old but her soul, which had once been almost as pure as her reincarnation, was not warped and corrupted due to the violent nature of her resurrection and the pain of the memories of her death. Though the Oni witch Urasue had attempted to steal Kagome's soul to bring Kikyo back to life the only thing the demon woman had accomplished was stealing the pain and hatred that Kikyo had felt during the time of her death. This in turned warped and ruined the priestess until her soul was unrecognizable.

"InuYasha," she whispered as she smiled up at him, the love in eyes no more then mere artifice. "You've come."

InuYasha felt edgy as he stood before the woman he had once wanted to turn human for so they could marry and live a good, happy, peaceful life. Had things gone the way they had planned Kikyo would have carried the daughter that Kagome now nurtured in her womb.

 _And I would be unable to protect one innocent hair on my child's head._

"Of course I came Kikyo, don't I always?" he asked as he felt the instinctive need to return to his pack and pregnant mate. Despite the urging of his blood he could not turn and leave, he needed to set things right and tell Kikyo what would be, what had to be.

"You seemed troubled." Kikyo said as she approaches the hanyo and lays a gentle hand to his cheek. Her skin was cold and hard like pottery that had stood unused for years but he did not flinch.

Kikyo stared at the hanyo and for a minute he could feel dread building in his stomach.

"Everything is fine Kikyo." He said softly as he pulled her hand from his cheek.

Kikyo glared at her hanyo as he refused to allow her to touch him but she allowed the man to move from her reach. "Who are those that are traveling with you?" she asked as she stood before him her head held high as she sought information.

InuYasha glanced at her from his peripheral.

"They are my father's brothers and sisters. They are escorting the others and me to the rest. My older half brother needs our help with something."

Kikyo noticed the hesitance in the young man's voice as he answered her.

"I see, and how fares my reincarnation?" InuYasha became suspicious since the priestess never asked after the younger woman. "She's fine." He said curtly as he began to feel more and more unsettled.

"Are you sure InuYasha?" Kikyo asked as angry seeped into her voice giving it a steel edge that had it been a sword would have slashed the half-demon. "Is there nothing you wish to tell me?"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he took a step back in shock. Then he straightened and stood tall as he glared at the woman he had loved with all his heart through narrowed golden eyes.

"Yes actually there is something I wish to tell you Kikyo." He said with a voice that did not falter or waver. "Six months ago I came into my Coming of Age. I took Kagome for my mate and she's now carrying my child in her womb."

Kikyo snapped back as if the hanyo had struck her. She would have never believed that he would have told her something like that with such confidence and not a hint of regret. As shock gave way to rage the once pure maiden struck out at the man that she had once hoped to live with as his bride, once he was human of course.

InuYasha's head snapped to the left as his right cheek stung from the blow. Even though the physical blow gave minimal pain, it was the fact that Kikyo had struck him the surprised him. But then he had known that she would not take his proclamation well he could only be glad that it was he that was taking the abuse of her angry and not his innocent Kagome.

"How dare you," Kikyo seethed. "How dare you betray me once more you loathsome beast!" InuYasha looked at the angry woman with his head held high and his eyes devoid of emotion. Suddenly Kikyo calmed as she studied the man before her.

"Or maybe the little slattern merely seduced you in your time of weakness. Is that it?" Kikyo laughed as she walked back to the pond and studied her reflection. "That's it isn't InuYasha? The little whore seduced you and you like the animal that you truly are couldn't help but take what she so freely offered you."

Suddenly Kikyo was jerked off her feet and pulled to the chest of a furious hanyo. InuYasha bared his fangs at the one that dared to utter such filth about the mother of his child. He would not stand for it!

"Shut up!" he growled. "Kagome did not seduce me, I chose her and I asked her! She accepted me and now she is mine and I am hers. I will not allow anyone to speak about my mate like that Kikyo and I won't allow any threat to my family to live. Do not make yourself a threat."

He then released the woman and turned his back on her as he prepared to leap into the canopy but the dead woman's voice stopped him once again.

"Do you believe that she will want you once your bastard is born?" Kikyo asked as she glared at the silver haired demon before her his back was tense as he listened to the venomous woman.

"Once she becomes no more then a demon's whore in the eyes of all that see her and your brat. You've condemned them InuYasha, both that insignificant woman and the thing growing in her womb. The child won't survive a year of life in this world."

As the Kikyo spoke imaged flooded InuYasha's mind. Images of Kagome being pelted with stones and names vile names and a little girl with silver hair and puppy ears being beaten and tormented as she yelled for her daddy.

 _Daddy, help me! Make them stop!_

He shook his head. He would not allow that to happen. Not to his wife and his little girl.

"Perhaps Naraku saved me when he killed me. At least now I will never suffer the same fate you have inflicted on your so called mate."

With that InuYasha took off as pain erupted in his chest. He had known what would happen if he took Kagome as his bride but at the time he had been unwilling to think about it. He had only wanted to hold her and love her the way she loved him and in his mind he had believed he could protect them, his family. But now doubt and fear swirled in the half-demon's mind. Had he been selfish and ruined Kagome's future? Had he doomed the woman he loved?

 _No! I can't think like this! I need Kagome. I need my mate._

Kagome had woken up a few minutes after InuYasha left. She had felt her baby move inside her uneasily and the child's distress had brought her mother back from her dreams.

As her pregnancy progressed Kagome soon realized that her baby was able to sense her father and often grew upset when he wasn't close by so Kagome was only half surprised when she looked up in the tree her lover and fallen asleep in only to find him gone.

 _I wonder where he went off too?_ She wondered as she carefully moved from the giant silver dog demoness that served as Kagome's protector, bed and blankets for the night.

Aiko gave a quiet huff when the small weight of the pregnant woman left her side.

Happy that she had managed to get up without waking InuYasha's aunt but her happiness disappeared when she looked toward the forest to see the pale blue glow of soul collectors in the distance.

 _Kikyo!_ Kagome thought as she felt her heartbreak and her stomach drop. It was only the baby in her womb that kept her from heading toward the lights. If she were attacked by the demon she would not be the only one to loose her life but her defenseless child as well.

So the woman sat near the river and watched the forest as the thoughts of her husband and the resurrected miko together made her feel sick and afraid.

 _Please InuYasha come back safe. Please don't leave us._

Before too long the distressed mother to be could see the red haroi of her husband as he ran toward camp. As he came into the camp's perimeter he halted as he saw his wife sitting with her knees up against her belly and her arms wrapped protectively around her knees as if she were trying to shield herself and the child within her.

At first she refused to look at him but that wasn't something that he had taken much notice of instead he kneeled before her and wrapped his arms around her as if he were afraid that she were about to be attacked.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise as he kissed her lovingly, almost desperately.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered. "I always have and I always will."

"InuYasha?" She asked as he pushed her legs down so he could see her stomach. He then lowered his head down and kissed her belly. Before he raised his head again he gave a soft growl making the baby inside calm and rest once more.

* * *

A/N: Some things came to me when I was thinking on this chapter. When Kikyo was resurrected even the demon witch said that Kikyo was kept alive by her hatred for InuYasha and that made me think that it wasn't so much Kagome's soul but the resentment and pain in Kagome's soul that was still, well Kikyo, so when Kagome retrieved her soul from Kikyo she took what was strictly still her and left behind Kikyo's pain, fear and hatred.

That's my opinion anyway and my way of explaining why Kikyo is so nuts in this chapter.

Also I am having trouble with choosing a name for the baby. I have considered.

Kaiya, which means Forgiveness, Izayoi after InuYasha's mother and Inuko, which I guess, means dog child.

Tell me which one you all like best or if you have a name you'd like to suggest please send it in a review or feel free to message me.

I do not own InuYasha !


	20. Kagura Attacks!

Chapter Twenty:

Kagura Attacks!

The next morning the group set out once more for West. Kagome rode with Sango on top of Kirara and as the group continued on, the young miko was lost in thought. All she could think about was the look in InuYasha's eyes when he returned to the camp. He looked scared as if he had seen something that had terrified him and so because of this Kagome allowed her husband the time he needed to calm himself as he listened to their daughter and allowed her to comb her long fingers through his thick silver hair.

 _Flashback_

 _"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as he finally looked up at her. "What happened?" She didn't know how she knew that something significant had happened between him and his past lover but his actions scared her. Usually when he had been to see Kikyo he would be unable to look her in the eye as if he couldn't face her for the guilt and shame he felt for betraying her the way he had. But now he was looking into her eyes without blinking and they sad, regretful even._

 _"I saw Kikyo." He said and Kagome felt her heart jump into her throat. "I know." She whispered._

 _InuYasha looked up at his mate with sadness and fear in his heart. If she knew then why was she holding him? Why wasn't she avoiding him like she usually did? Maybe it was due to the way he clung to her as if he was scared she'd disappear forever._

 _Kagome smiled as she gently stroked his face with a calm and loving aura. "I may not be happy with you right now InuYasha but I will never abandon you. I'm with you until you send me away. Now tell me what happened." She said and allowed the half demon to lower his head to her lap._

 _"I told her about the pup. She didn't take it well." Kagome froze as InuYasha told her he had confronted Kikyo about his love for her and their child and his decision to stay with her but she quickly shook it off and continued to stroke her husband's hair from the back of his neck._

 _"What do you mean?" she asked. At the question InuYasha sat up and then brought Kagome to her feet._

 _As he lead her back to the sleeping female dog Kagome felt as if the hanyo was pulling away from her emotionally, as if he were back to his old ways of not letting anyone in to see his pain and that bothered her._

 _"You should go back to sleep Kagome. Everything is fine." He whispered. "I promise. I'll make everything fine."_

 _His words puzzled Kagome as he helped her lower herself to the nest of silver fur that Aiko's tail created and then he jumped back to his perch above them to watch over his sleeping pack._

 _As the two fell asleep neither noticed that a set of golden eyes watched them from the darkness._

Flashback ends

Since then InuYasha had been quiet and had not spoken to the others unless he needed too. The hanyo's behavior had begun to bother not only Kagome but also the others in their group but not even Raiden or Aiko could get their nephew to open up to them.

Finally around mid-day the group stopped for lunch and Kagome was happy to be able to stretch her achy muscles.

"Oh wow!" she said as she stretched her arms over her head. "That feels so nice."

Sango laughed as her sister, for lack of a better word, enjoyed the only time she had really been on her feet that day. As the taijiya began to set up camp Raiden came over to the women and smiled.

"Stay near the females Little Bird, Dai and I are going with InuYasha to hunt and we'll be back soon."

Kagome frowned. "But I have plenty of ramen in my bag and other stuff too."

The large dog demon gently hugged the girl as if to comfort her and as he did he felt something brush his aura. It took him a minute to realize the pup was tentatively testing him as if trying to determine if she and her mother were in danger from such a strong presence.

Once the child's aura calmed the demon finished what he was saying.

"It's a pack thing Kagome, the whole pack helps provide for a pregnant member. We are simply helping InuYasha keep his instincts under control in a healthy and safe way."

Kagome nodded and then three demon men left the clearing to find some wild game while Miroku and Shippo left to gather firewood.

Aiko and Megumi watched the males leave and then turned to the two human women they were left with.

"I'll make a perimeter run, Aiko you and Sango watch after Kagome."

Aiko smirked as she nodded. "Yes Ane-chan." Then with that Megumi transformed into her true form, a large sleek silver dog with pale lavender markings on her face, and raced off the opposite way from the boys to ensure that there were no threats nearby.

It wasn't long after the others had gone when Aiko, who had been sitting and polishing her weapons, stiffened and raised her Sai knives.

"Aiko-sama," Sango asked as she put her hand to hiraikotsu. "What's wrong?"

Aiko's golden eyes glanced about rapidly as she tried to pin down the owner of the scent that was clogging her delicate nose. It smelled of evil and the wind.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew from every direction hard enough that Kagome had to hold onto Kirara or she'd go flying.

Once the wind began it stopped a woman with blood red eyes, and dark hair tied in a bun held up by two feathers stood before them.

"Kagura!" Sango seethed as she placed herself between Kagome and the wind witch. Aiko never dropping her guard assessed her enemy calmly with the calculation of a true Daiyokai's daughter.

"Speak woman what is your purpose here?"

Kagura's eyes were zeroed in on Kagome's partially hiddened belly as the Miko stood next to the fire cat for protection.

Aiko growled as she saw where the wind demon's gaze was and because of that she lashed out as outraged fury and a deep-rooted desire to protect the pack's young filled her.

"Keep your eyes on me bitch!" she snarled as she slashed Kagura with one of her Sai knives.

Kagura yelped as she covered the cut and moved away. She glared at Aiko with distain.

"I've been sent for InuYasha's wench." She then looked back to Kagome. "And apparently I'll be bringing back a little more then just her."

"That won't happen." Sango promised as she lowered her stance, as she got ready to fight the wind witch.

Aiko snarled. "Over by dead body!" agreeing with the slayer as the two began to advance on the one woman. Kagura scoffed as she raised her deadly fan and as she did samurai came from the trees.

"Damn!" Sango cursed.

Kagome watched with wide eyes as she and her friends were surrounded.

"It's Kagura's dance of the dead!"

Aiko knocked one corpse away with a fierce front snap kick to the chest as she twirled and stabbed another with her knives.

"They won't stay dead!" she snarled as her eyes flashed red.

"Kirara get Kagome in the air now!"

Hearing the noble woman's command Kagome hurriedly pulled herself onto the cat's back as she took the air.

Kagome watched from above as the samurai attacked her friends and as she got an arrow ready to fire she couldn't help put hope that InuYasha would return soon.

With The Guys

 ** _Damn him! Naraku you fucking bastard it fucking figures that he'd show up as soon as I leave Kagome's side. I swear if there is even one mark on them I'll kill the fucker!_**

InuYasha's dark thoughts roamed through his mind as his demonic marks appeared on his face as his demon blood surfaced to protect his mate and pack.

As a full demon InuYasha managed to outrun the two full blooded demons running along with him and was the fist to appear on the scene.

As soon as he cleared the trees his eyes zeroed in on Kagura who was busy trying to get Kagome and Kirara out of the air.

"Come back here you stupid cat!" Kagura hissed as she tried once more to overtake the Neko.

 **"Maybe you should worry less about the cat and more about me!"**

Kagura whirled around and came face to face with InuYasha's sadistic demon form smiling evilly at her as if he were about to shred the life from her, which he was.

Before Kagura could react InuYasha grabbed the collar of her kimono and turned her so her back was against his chest. One clawed hand was at her throat and the other twisted her wrist painfully forcing her to drop her fan.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried in relief as she saw her mate protect her from their enemy.

Demon InuYasha glanced at his mate and was happy to see her unharmed.

Kagura struggled in the hanyo's grip until he tightened his hold on her slender neck.

 **"Call them off!"**

He snarled in her ear and for minute Kagura thought she saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Alright!" she snapped and made a gesture with her hand causing all of the soldiers to fall dead at the feet of their enemies.

Raiden carefully put his halberd back in the straps that held it to his back as Dai sheathed his Naginata and Megumi folded her fan. Then the four siblings looked up in awe at their nephew in his full demon form.

"It's just as Ryoichi feared." Megumi whispered as she put a hand to her heart.

Her elder brother had worried for the fate of his half-blood offspring but until then she didn't think there was truly anything to fear.

Raiden watched InuYasha and then called out.

"InuYasha we need to question the woman bring her down."

The half demon laughed as he looked down at his uncle.

 **"Oh don't worry dear uncle, I know exactly what this demon wench is after and she ain't getting it!"**

He began to chock Kagura and in a desperate attempt to save her own life Kagura maneuvered the feather she was on and as InuYasha began to fall she slipped from his grasp. As soon as she was free she hightailed it out of danger.

InuYasha had landed in a crouch as he snarled at the retreating form of his hated enemy.

 **"Damn."** He mumbled. **"Get back here Kagura!"**

"InuYasha!" the hanyo turned demon didn't have the chance to turn around before he felt his wife's arms encircle him and her belly press against his back.

As Kagome held onto her hanyo the baby felt her father's unstable aura and reached out with her own for reassurance that all was well. As InuYasha felt the spiritually laced demonic aura pulse in time with his own his demon blood began to recede and his eyes returned to the golden amber color that they all knew and loved.

Once he was a hanyo again InuYasha turned in Kagome's arms to hold her tightly.

"It's alright Kagome, you're safe."

"Yeah Kagome she's gone." Shippo said as he jumped onto the hanyo's shoulders and pat Kagome's head.

"It might be better if we hurry to the Western Lands. Now that Kagura knows about Kagome's condition it will only be a matter of time before Naraku knows as well."

Raiden nodded. "I agree, lets continue our journey hopefully we'll find a safe place to camp tonight and tomorrow the humans will ride us the rest of the way we should get to the Western palace that much faster."

Dai looked to his brother. "Of course you want us to be pack animals for the humans." He grumbled as he turned his back on his family.

InuYasha watched Dai walk away with anger in his golden gaze. Now was not the time to deal with trash like Dai.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm I wonder what Naraku wants with Kagome and what will happen when he learns about InuYasha's baby?

I do not Own InuYasha!

Ane-chan is a casual way of saying Big sister


	21. Familia Confrontation and Dreams

Chapter Twenty-One

Familial Confrontation and Dreams

Naraku's Castle

In the deserted wilderness of feudal Japan a castle stood in the midst of a noxious cloud of miasma. The once green and lush land that surrounded the castle was now dead and barren unable to spring forth new life.

Inside the lord's bedchamber sat a young half demon man with a sinister aura that made one ill by just being near him. He was dressed in a white lord's kimono and blue hakama, his long black wavy hair, though pulled up in a half pony tail, pooled around his bottom as he sat gazing out the window as he thought about all those he wished to destroy.

Kagura walked in and bowed before the hanyo with a look of pure hatred and disgust. This was Kagura's master, Naraku, the man who literally held her still beating heart in the palm of his hand ready to snuff out her life at a moment's notice.

"You have failed me Kagura." He said quietly as he stood and walked toward the shivering demoness.

"It wasn't my fault Naraku, I wasn't anticipating the four full blooded demons that InuYasha had traveling with them."

Naraku stopped in front of his slave as her words registered in his mind.

"Four demons you say?" Kagura looked up and nodded. "Yes, they were very adamant about protecting the priestess.' Naraku hummed as he turned away as he thought on the information being given to him. "I wonder why they would be protecting a miko. I understand InuYasha's fascination with her but why the others?"

Kagura closed her eyes as self-loathing and anger rolled in her stomach then she spoke.

"Kagome was pregnant," Naraku turned to face Kagura once more with a sadistic evil smile on his face. "From the scent I caught I believe it to be InuYasha's child."

Naraku began to chuckle then that chuckle turned into a deranged laugh.

"Oh this is too good. InuYasha has provided me with the perfect tool to his undoing. First Kikyo and her reincarnation and now a child. So many weaknesses to exploit."

Naraku left Kagura where she was on the ground to plot a way to use this new development in his favor and as her master made plans Kagura felt sick to her stomach at having no freedom to keep the existence of InuYasha and Kagome's child from the dark hanyo lord.

Two days later

InuYasha stood on the edge of a cliff looking around the area as his group rested from their journey. Thought he pretended to be at ease, in truth he was looking for any sign of Kagura or Naraku. After the attack two days ago the hanyo had been on edge not to mention he was still mulling over the image that Kikyo had conjured when he had seen her as well.

Once he was sure all was well, the hanyo turned around to see Kagome talking with the women and eating. Shippo was sitting in her lap, well as much of it as he could fit on. To the hanyo it seemed as if his daughter had already doubled her size since they started out and he found himself wondering if the miko's pregnancy would be shorter then an average human's.

"InuYasha," said hanyo glanced to his woman who was smiling up at him. "If you'll go get some water I'll make you some Ramen."

Deciding that he would actually enjoy some of his favorite dried noodles the half demon nodded, took the canteen his mate offered and then was off through the forest until he came to the stream he had smelled near by. It wasn't until he made it to the clearing that he realized that Dai had followed him.

"I don't need some one to babysit me old man." The half demon snarled as he knelt to collect the water from the stream. Ever since the dog demons had come into the life of his little pack Dai had made InuYasha's blood boil and his stomach turn.

Dai sneered as he watched the youth before he spoke.

"And here I thought half breeds could get no lower. You don't even know how to be loyal to your bitch."

InuYasha tensed as he then stood up slowly and faced the demon. "What the hell did you say?" he growled.

Dai continued as if the boy hadn't spoken. "Or perhaps your human wenches don't mind sharing is that it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" InuYasha snapped.

By this point Dai was close to InuYasha and whispered as if the two were conspirators in some sordid mission.

"Do you really think that you made it out of that camp without someone noticing you boy?" Dai asked. "I knew the dead woman was nearby I could smell her stench when I was patrolling the campsite."

InuYasha tensed. "Yeah so what of it. It ain't any of you business."

Dai laughed darkly as if the hanyo's words were funny to him.

"Do you think I care who the hell you screw boy? The only problem I have is that you already have one bastard coming. No I think I'd prefer you rutting the dead woman since she can't bare young. Hell, It might be kinder to put the woman carrying your spawn out of her misery after all."

InuYasha glared at the demon before he lashed out and struck him in the jaw.

"I don't know what your problem is with me but if you ever touch once hair on Kagome's head I'll make you regret the day you were ever born!"

Having been taken off guard by the strength of his hanyo nephew's punch Dai had landed flat on his back and was now sitting while rubbing his sore jaw. The demon's eyes burned with fiery hatred as he spat a glob of blood onto the dark earth. Then he stood and squared off with the half demon.

"You want to know what my problem with you is? Okay here it is. My elder brother was a great and powerful demon. He had managed to take imprison our father, one of the most powerful demons of his day. Ryoichi made the West great and made the Silver Inu pack the strongest of us all and then he met your human mother and the little slut ruined him. She made him weak and soft and that is how Ryukotsusei fatally wounded him because my fool of a brother was too busy worrying for a worthless human whore that was whelping his mistake. And then to make matters worse and the human samurai that desired your mother was Ryoichi's murder. Because of you and that woman my brother's memory is now the laughing stock of the demonic world!"

By the end of Dai's rant he was breathing heavily and InuYasha could see in the dog demon's eyes rage that bordered on madness. The demon's words had struck InuYasha in the heart and he was angered that someone had dared use such cruel and disgusting names to call his beloved mother but before he could voice his anger Dai continued.

"And now Ryoichi's half blood mistake found his own little whore and is further dirtying my brother's, my father's, bloodline! I will say the same to you that I said when Ryoichi informed us of that so called princess's pregnancy, the whelp in your human wench's belly should have its skull crushed at birth-"

He didn't get another word out before he was pinned to a tree by a full demon InuYasha. The hanyo turned Yokai's blood red eyes and teal irises held a deep seeded blood lust that since he had mated Kagome he had only unleashed on those who tried to harm his mate and pup and unfortunately his dear uncle Dai had incited his demon half's wrath.

 **"Listen well 'beloved' uncle,"** Yokai InuYasha said through his animal like growl. **"I don't care about your family bloodline or any of this other shit you've spouted but don't you ever insult my mother or my mate!"** as the demon continued speaking he began to squeeze the full demons throat. **"And don't you ever threaten my pup again. She is no mistake!"**

Dai snarled as he kneed the hanyo in the gut attempting to free himself from the yokai's grasp but he failed to realize that in this form InuYasha felt no pain and only laughed darkly before throwing the demon away and into the stream.

InuYasha then picked up the canteen and as he walked back to camp his demon blood receded leaving a very annoyed hanyo in its wake.

 _How dare he even call my father his brother? I get a fucking hanyo isn't ideal in any demon family but I don't see why he hates me more then the others. Either way he isn't going to be alone with Kagome or the baby ever if I have any say._

Kagome looked up and smiled when she saw InuYasha coming toward her from the forest until she saw the irritation on his face and then she climbed clumsily to her feet.

"InuYasha what is it?" she asked as he came to stand in front of her.

InuYasha sighed. He couldn't tell her about the awful things Dai had said. If they bothered him he could only imagine how much they'd bother her. Besides he didn't want Kagome being afraid for their child's life when there was no way the warped Inu Yokai would ever have the chance to hurt her.

"It's nothing Kagome." He said as he handed Kagome the canteen.

"Dai what did you do brother wrestle with the river and loose?" Raiden asked as he clapped his brother's wet shoulder.

Dai glared at his elder brother before gesturing to the half demon man standing protectively in front of his pregnant female.

"That little half breed threw me in the river."

"Ha!" Aiko laughed as she jumped onto her nephew's back with her arms wrapped around the youth's neck. "Good job koinu!"

Dai glared at his younger sister as if she were the most hated being in his world at that moment.

Once Aiko let him go InuYasha turned away from the angry demon and sat next to Miroku as he waited for his instant noodles to finish cooking.

The entire day InuYasha had kept Kagome near him and away from Dai. It wasn't as if the demon kept his disdain for the hanyo and his pack secret and this caused his siblings to not completely trusting their brother with the miko carrying the future Inu no Taisho as well.

Even though InuYasha knew with out a doubt by now that he could trust Raiden, Megumi, and Aiko he still felt that Kagome was to vulnerable being out in the open like she was. Kagura had already attacked them on Naraku's orders and the bitch had gotten away with the knowledge of the innocent baby growing inside the young miko. It was only a matter of time before another attack came unless they made it to the Western lands quickly.

All in all, InuYasha was starting to go insane with the position he had put his family in.

 _Why the hell did I agree to this?_ InuYasha wondered as he walked next to his wife. His eyes scanned the area for any danger and his ears listening for predators stalking them. For now there was nothing to worry about.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Kagome asked as she put a hand on the hanyo's arm.

Before he could answer Shippo jumped on his shoulder. "Yeah you've been really quiet lately."

InuYasha glared at the kit as he answered his wife. "I'm fine Kagome, just thinking that's all."

"Well that's a scary thought." Quipped Miroku as he also moved to the hanyo's side. InuYasha glared at the monk and took a swing at him, which Miroku agilely dodged.

"Shut the hell up you crooked monk!" he growled half-heartedly.

Sango and Kagome laughed at actions of the men of the group, which drew the attention of the Yokai.

As the two oldest siblings watched on the scene Megumi looked to Raiden a peaceful look on her face.

"They really are his pack aren't they?" she asked as chuckled at the antics of the strange pack of humans and demons.

"Yeah I suppose so." Raiden smiled as he imagined a silver haired little girl hanging off her father's other arm opposite the Kitsune. "It seems this pack would do just fine raising a Inu pup on their own.

Megumi nodded. "But combining with ours could only help them."

Raiden nodded. Then dew the pack's attention. "Perhaps Kagome should ride Kirara for a bit. We still have a ways to go before nightfall.

That Night

After another long day of travel the group settled in for the night. For once InuYasha picked a branch and carried Kagome up with him to sleep for the night.

Kagome was too tired to do more then snuggle into her husband's chest and allow herself to fall asleep in his embrace.

As the others all chose their spots and settled down for the night InuYasha stayed up and stared at Kagome's swollen middle. Every now and then the baby inside would kick causing Kagome's belly to twitch slightly. As he watched and listened to his child InuYasha began to think about the future.

 _I wonder what she'll look like._ He wondered. _Hell she still doesn't have a name._

Before too long the hanyo drifted off into a light sleep completely unaware of the eerie light blue glow that was emanating from Kagome's belly as his daughter exercised her powers.

Something wasn't right. InuYasha wasn't sure what it was making him feel so on edge but he knew something was wrong. The hanyo opened his eyes and was surprised to see only clear blue sky.

"I didn't fall asleep on my back last night." InuYasha mumbled as he blinked in confusion. He then sat up and realized that he wasn't even in the same area that he had been the night before. They had camped out in a small clearing in the forest and now he was in a wild flower meadow. He looked around and came to the conclusion that he was alone.

"Where-" Suddenly a light weight landed on his back and little arms wrapped around his neck. A child's giggle reached his ears as he reached behind him to find a small body. The arms released their grip and suddenly a little Inu hanyo puppy ran around in front of the older hanyo.

"You're awake Daddy!" she laughed as she clapped her hands. The girl looked no older then four or five and she had a bright smile that reminded the hanyo strikingly of Kagome and her bright golden eyes practically glowed with her happiness and the innocence of her youth. As he stared at her he felt a loving warmth brush against his aura.

"Uh," to say InuYasha was confused was a major understatement. "I think you have the wrong guy pup." Surely she had the wrong hanyo, his pup wasn't even born yet.

The silver haired girl laughed happily as she jumped onto the older man's lap.

"You're funny daddy."

The girl was dressed in a white summer dress and the more he looked at her the more he could see him and his mate in the child. He could even see a little of his own loving mother, she had the late princess's delicate nose for sure.

"Daddy why you looking at me so funny?" she asked as she tilted her to the left and looked at the older man curiously.

"Uh who exactly are you?" He asked. He could tell the pup had to be his but he needed to hear it before he could actually believe it.

The child laughed happily. "Silly daddy I'm Izayoi."

The breath left the hanyo's lungs as his own beloved mother's name left the child's mouth.

InuYasha smiled.

"Right I knew that." He said and the girl giggled again as she jumped up and ran toward a cluster of wild lilies. She happily picked one and brought it to him.

"Here you go daddy." She said as she smiled up at him it was then he noticed that Izayoi was missing one of her baby teeth, meaning her fangs would be coming in soon.

"Thanks pup." He said as he took the flower. Izayoi then turned serious. "Daddy, please don't let the mean man hurt me."

InuYasha's muscles locked as the girl begged him to protect her and he instantly wrapped the girl in arms and held the child to his chest.

"Who is trying to hurt you?" he asked as a need to protect rose in him that he hadn't felt unless Kagome was in danger.

The pup whimpered as she buried her nose in her father's chest. "I don't know."

Before InuYasha could question the child anymore… he woke up.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open and the hanyo looked around in surprise. It was the middle of the night and he was in a tree above his pack with his mate and Shippo sleeping soundly in his lap.

InuYasha relaxed against the tree trunk behind him and breathed slowly.

 _It was just a dream._ He thought as he calmed himself down. Suddenly he felt the same warmth brush against his aura that he had felt in his dream. He looked around and didn't see anyone that could have possibly possessed such an aura. Then he looked to his mate's belly and put a hand on it.

 _It's the baby._ He thought and smiled. _My little Izayoi._

* * *

A/N: So now the baby has a name! Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I do not Own InuYasha or any of the characters of the show!


	22. Koga

Chapter Twenty-Two

Koga

The next day was unseasonably cool for August and Kagome found that she enjoyed the cool breeze blowing on her face gently.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked as she walked next to her friend. "Do you want to ride Kirara for a while?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No I'm fine Sango."

"Don't over do it Little Bird." Megumi said as she appeared at the Miko's side as if out of thin air. For some reason InuYasha's aunts and Uncle Raiden had taken to calling Kagome 'Little Bird.'

"I won't." Kagome said as the demoness looked at her sternly. "I promise."

Megumi smiled when she was sure that Kagome knew that if she did over do it she would be answering to the older woman.

InuYasha was walking in his usual place at the head of the group; Raiden and Miroku were walking at his side and the women were behind them with Kagome and Shippo. Dai was at the rear of the group glaring all the while.

Suddenly Kagome stopped as a familiar pull at her consciousness caught her attention.

She turned to around looking back the way they had come.

"InuYasha I sense two jewel shards coming in fast."

That was all it took for InuYasha to be at Kagome's side in an instant. The hanyo became even more hostile as the scent of the one that carried the jewel shards reached his nose.

"Damn mangy wolf." He growled. As he moved so he completely hid Kagome from view. It wasn't long before the whirling dust tornado that signaled Koga's presence came into view.

As usual the cloud went straight for InuYasha leapt into the air and landed on the angry hanyo then continued on to Kagome.

Once the dust cleared Koga stood dressed in his fur kilt and armor, his raven ponytail blowing in the wind. His ice blue eyes locked onto Kagome and he smirked arrogantly until he noticed her pregnant belly.

"Ka-Kagome?" He stuttered. He could seem to take his eyes from the damning evidence that she was no longer, had never, been his woman. "Wha- how?"

Kagome bit her lip as the wolf demon stared at her belly and stuttered. Aiko and Megumi watched the Yokai closely as they brought their heads together and whispered among themselves.

"Isn't that-?" Aiko started.

"I believe so." Megumi answered.

Suddenly a smug chuckle came from the hole that Koga had stomped InuYasha in as he pulled himself painfully out of the crater.

"What's wrong you flea bitten wolf? Cat got your tongue?" the pure pride and sheer joy at seeing his old romantic rival completely speechless.

Koga turned stupefied eyes to the silver hanyo currently grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland and as he stared at InuYasha everything clicked from the underlining scent of the tropical floral scent of the miko's pregnancy all the way to said priestess's physical condition.

"You!" Koga snarled as he lunged at InuYasha who gracefully dodged the angry demon. "You touched my woman!"

"I think the pup in her womb would beg to differ you mange ridden idiot!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she took a seat on a fallen log deciding that now would be the perfect time to take a break and rest her swollen ankles. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara followed their friend and all got comfortable to wait out the two feuding demon men.

Raiden and the others looked from the two fighting men to the group that were currently sitting a talking about whatever came to mind in confusion.

"I take it InuYasha and Lord Koga fight like this often." Raiden said as he watched the boys grappling on the ground as they kicked up dirt and hurled insults at one another.

"Must be, Kagome seems completely at ease. If this was serious she would be yelling for them to stop." Megumi said.

"Then I guess we can chill out too then." Aiko said as she walked over toward a shade tree to layback and take a catnap, or rather a dog nap.

The two older siblings shrugged and followed the other's example and sat back and watched the two males make fools of themselves.

"Stupid, woman stealing cur!"

"Smelly, cocky, flea infested, idiot wolf!"

"Am Not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

It was late afternoon by the time the half demon and wolf demon exhausted themselves and were lying side by side and weakly hitting one another.

"Give up you stupid wolf." InuYasha murmured.

"Never you- Oh forget it!"

And then they were both still.

Miroku got up and went to check on their friends to find that they had quit literally beaten each other to sleep.

"Well I guess this is where we'll be camping tonight."

Sango sighed as she stood. "I'll get a fire started. Kagome do we have anymore Ramen left?"

"Yeah since InuYasha and the guys have been hunting so much we still have lots of food."

"Alright then," Sango then turned to Miroku who was standing over InuYasha and Koga with a mischievous smile. "Monk!" Sango called. "Whatever you're thinking of doing don't! Go get some fire wood instead."

Miroku looked over to Sango to see a very dangerous look and his plans of defacing InuYasha and Koga with one of Kagome's permanent markers was out the window.

"Come Shippo." Miroku said as he and the little fox on his shoulder headed into the woods to find wood as requested.

Raiden stretched and yawned before he stood up too. "Dai and I will do a perimeter check."

Then the two males disappeared as well.

By the time the two sleeping men woke from their fight induced sleep camp was set and dinner was ready.

InuYasha's nose twitched as the smell of ramen reached his nose. The hanyo pulled himself up painfully up into a sitting position.

"When did I fall asleep?" he wondered out loud.

"About an hour or so ago." Kagome answered making his ear twitch toward her.

InuYasha looked over to see Kagome comfortably sitting on her sleeping bag reading a book while the others doing their own things.

InuYasha stood and walked over toward his mate and eyed the book in her lap.

"What are you reading?" he asked as she handed him his share of the ramen.

"A baby name book." The mother to be answered as she looked back at the book.

"I've already got a list going from Akane to Yumi."

InuYasha glanced shyly at Kagome as she read the book.

"Kagome?" he asked earning a hum of acknowledgment. "Would it be okay if we named her after my mother?" he asked.

Kagome looked over at her husband with wide eyes and blinked.

"Of course we can," she said. "You are her father InuYasha you have a say in her name just as much as I do."

InuYasha sighed. He had been worried that Kagome would be against the idea of naming their daughter for his mother. Not many would blame her for not wanting to name her child after a disgraced princess.

"Okay so Izayoi it is." Kagome said as she closed the baby name book and smiled as she caressed her stomach. "Our little Izayoi."

"That's a very beautiful name. Well done InuYasha." Miroku smiled as Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Your Lady Mother would be very happy." Megumi offered as she smiled serenely at the couple.

"I always did like Izayoi." Aiko added. But Dai only growled as he turned away and marched into the forest.

InuYasha watched as the back of his 'uncle' faded into the early evening shadows but the hanyo refused to allow the unhappy male ruin this moment for him.

"Uhhh What happened?" the whole group looked over at Koga as he sat up. "You and InuYasha beat each other to sleep Koga." Shippo said as the wolf prince stood up and stretched. He then turned to the group and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay now someone explain ho my woman ended up pregnant with the mutts pup."

With Dai

Dai stormed through the forest as the light of the sun faded beyond the Western horizon. He hated that half demon brat, he hated his human pack and his whore priestess and he hated that little abomination growing inside said whore.

 _A hanyo with spiritual powers is beyond natural and everyone is just fine with letting the runt live. They make me sick._

He stopped and punched a sturdy oak tree and felt a grim satisfaction when it splintered beneath the abuse.

"My so much anger."

Dai turned to glare at the one who had spoken. Behind him he saw a man dressed in a white and blue baboon pelt.

Instantly Dai recognized the demon as Naraku. He was the one that had insulted Sesshomaru and the Silver Inu Clan but the demon man's first instinct wasn't to attack but something much worse.

"Naraku I presume." Then Dai smiled as he stepped forward. "I believe we have business to discuss."

* * *

A/N: Who else hates Dai? I know I do and I created him. Please review and let me know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

P.S. I did some research on the customs on naming babies in japan and found it is extremely common for a baby to be her grandparent's namesake.

I found this information at

www. betibeta .com Under name giving. I also learned a lot of interesting things I will be incorporating into the story for Izayoi's birth.

Thanks for all of the reviews so far I really appreciate it.


	23. The Western Lands

Chapter Twenty- Three

The Western Lands

After everyone had a good night's rest and Koga was finally convinced that Kagome had never had any feelings for him, besides friendship, the group saw the wolf demon off at dawn.

"Alright Kagome." Koga said as he took her hands in his like he always did. "I'm off but if you ever need me I'll be there. You and your children will always be members of my clan."

Kagome smiled up at him. She was just relieved that the Ookami had taken their explanation so well. She had been worried about hurting her friend and loosing him but, even though he was still slightly hurt, he was able to shake it off and be the friend she always knew he was.

"Thanks Koga that means a lot." Kagome said. Koga glanced to InuYasha and when the half demon gave a glare and a curt nod the wolf gently pulled Kagome into a friendly hug.

"Just remember if that mutt doesn't treat you right you'll always have a place at our den!" then he was gone in a dust cloud just like came heading toward the West.

InuYasha glared at the tornado disappearing beyond the trees and grumbled.

"Stupid wolf talking crazy."

"My mate don't need to be anywhere near your den you stupid jack ass!" he yelled as he shook his fist toward the wolf that had long since disappeared.

Kagome smiled as she put reassuring hands on the half demon's arms.

"Calm down InuYasha." She said as her mate continued to grumble and complain about overconfident wolves flirting with unavailable women.

Raiden looked to his younger sister and leaned in.

"Should we tell them that Koga will be at the Western Palace?" he asked.

Megumi looked to her nephew who was currently pouting like a boy who had to share his favorite toy.

Megumi leaned in and raised her green kimono sleeve to whisper to Raiden.

"That might not be a good idea. But where is the fun in that?" Raiden agreed and walked over to the grumbling half demon.

"Aw come on boy cheer up." He said. "You've got the girl so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Feh," InuYasha said as turned away to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

It was then that Dai chose to come from the woods a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Where have you been Dai?" Aiko asked as she eyed her brother suspiciously. "You were gone all night." Dai chuckled as he walked past his sister.

"I am a grown dog demon Aiko I can take care of myself, besides I didn't feel like inhaling the scent of humans and half breeds all night."

Aiko raised one of her delicate silver eyebrows at her brother's almost cheerful demeanor. It was strange compared to the attitude he had had since they had learned that Izayoi would be the heir to the West.

"Oi! Are we ready to go or what?" InuYasha called, as the group got ready to leave.

It was nightfall before the group finally made it to the West. Kagome was being carried by InuYasha and sleeping soundly.

The castle was surrounded a wall protecting it from intruders and at the gates were two Dog demon men with weapons guarding the entrance.

When the group came into view lead by the hanyo carrying his pregnant mate the two men bared their spears to block the group's entry.

"Halt!" one said as he pointed his spear at InuYasha and Kagome. "State your name and business!"

"Stand down Haru!" Raiden ordered as he moved to stand beside his nephew before he could do something that both would regret.

The once called Haru quickly put his spear down. "Inu no Sekando!" Raiden crossed his arms and glared at the solider before he placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"This is the second born son of the Inu no Taisho and younger brother to Lord Sesshomaru and the female he carries his mate and mother of the heir to the West."

Haru and his partner quickly bowed before the group.

"Our apologies Lord Raiden and Lord InuYasha." They said at the same time. Then the opened the gates and allowed the group into the main wall of the West.

As InuYasha carried Kagome into the palace grounds Miroku and Sango walked on either side of him with Shippo and Kirara on their shoulders. Miroku carried Kagome's bag and Aiko and Dai walked behind them while Megumi and Raiden lead the way into the palace and Sesshomaru's audience hall.

Once inside InuYasha lowered Kagome gently to her feet and woke her up.

"Come on Kagome, we're here." He said as he kissed her temple causing the miko sleepily look around. "Wow this is beautiful," she said as she looked around.

"Here Kagome," Megumi said as she brought a cushion over. "Sit child."

Kagome smiled as she gratefully lowered her pregnant body onto the soft cushion.

"Thank you." She said as she settled herself.

"Well its about time you got here little brother." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room as stoic as always with his mother by his side.

"Oh Kagome dear!" Kimi said as she made her way to the young human girl.

"How are you and the baby?" she asked as she placed a hand on the swell of her tummy. Izayoi stretched her aura out to test the feel of the newcomer. Kimi felt the same warm spiritually charged demonic aura coming from the baby just as InuYasha, Raiden, and Sesshomaru did when the same happened to them and she smiled.

"The princess has gotten stronger has she?"  
Kagome smiled. "Yes our little Izayoi is going to be very special."

Sesshomaru stiffened and turned hard eyes to InuYasha.

"You are naming the pup for a human?" he asked coldly causing InuYasha to bristle at the slight disapproval of his daughter's name.

"That human was my mother and yes I am naming her after her. She may be your heir but I am her father and I have a damn say in what is said and done for my pup!"

Sesshomaru gave out a dog like huff and sat on his throne. "As my mother informed me of the compromise she made with you I know you are correct so I will say nothing more on the name but do not think I will let any further foolishness slide little brother. I already have my wok cut out for me convincing the council of a hanyo Inu no Taisho it'll be twice as hard to convince them of a female. So if you can control yourself hanyo try not to make this any harder for myself or your daughter."

InuYasha glared at his elder brother but only sat down next to Kagome.

"Fine! But you just remember that I am her father!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and then noticed his sister-in-law falling asleep on her mate's shoulder.

"Mother show InuYasha and his pack to their living quarters."

"Of course." Kimi said as she went to help Kagome up. "Follow me dears."

Then the noble woman led the group from the audience hall and into the corridor. Once the doors shut Raiden turned to his eldest nephew and bowed.

"How was the journey uncle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We were attacked by the woman known as Kagura. She got away and we fear that Naraku now knows of princess Izayoi's existence. " Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he thought of what this could mean. "Also your brother went to see a dead woman, from the way he acted when he returned it did not go well."

Sesshomaru scoffed as he stood. "The dead woman is the one who sealed InuYasha to the tree of ages for fifty years."

Raiden snarled. "If I had known that I would have killed the bitch myself."

Sesshomaru looked out his window. "The hanyo would not have allowed that. You would have had to fight him to get to her."

The demon lord then turned to face his second in command. "It does not matter. Anything else you wish to mention?"

Raiden sighed. "Yes Dai has been increasingly hostile. He has berated both Lady Kagome and the unborn princess. I fear he will have to be watched closely."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see. Tomorrow Gobodō-sama wants to meet with InuYasha. She feels it's time she met the youngest son of Ryoichi."

Raiden laughed. "Can you blame her?" he asked. "She predicted the boys birth and everything."

Sesshomaru gave a barely there smile that would have scared anyone else.

"And the fact that he's her grandson doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Actually that has everything to do with it I think."

* * *

A/N: And they are finally in the West and the next chapter will be of the group meeting Gobodō-sama.

Gobodō- Sama is what Sesshomaru's mother is called in the manga but I am using it for the matriarch of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's family. It means Lady Mother.

Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!


	24. Gobodo-Sama

Chapter Twenty-Four

Gobodō-Sama

The next morning InuYasha was slow to wake as he stirred. He turned his head and buried his nose into Kagome's raven hair as she cuddled closer to him. The feel of Izayoi moving against his side only assured him that all was well and so the hanyo resigned himself to go back to sleep until there was a quiet knock.

InuYasha's ears perked at the sound as InuYasha opened his eyes. Taking in the unfamiliar surroundings the half demon boy shot up into a sitting position and looked around.

 _Where are we?_ He wondered as he looked down at Kagome to assure himself that she and Izayoi were well. When he could sense nothing amiss he looked around at the room he had woken up in. It must have been a room for a noblewoman because it was decorated in very feminine colors and ways. The screen door was closed but even if he did not open it he could smell the garden beyond it.

InuYasha got ready to get up and look around when the knock sounded slightly louder for a second time. Body tense, prepared for an attack, InuYasha stood up and walked slowly toward the sliding wooden door. He took a beep breath and quickly slid the door open to reveal a petite female dog demon with her hair cut short so it framed her elegant face and wearing an elaborate kimono meant to be worn by a noblewoman's lady in waiting. He remembered the women that reluctantly attended to his mother when they lived with his mortal family and how cruel they had been when her back was turned.

"What?" he growled as he kept the door closed enough so only he could be seen.

The demoness blushed as she got a eye full of InuYasha's bare chest but the glaring golden eyes kept her from being to embarrassed as she felt it was extremely important to introduce herself before the hanyo attacked her or slammed the door closed in her face.

So she bowed low and spoke.

"My name is Emi, Daughter of Lord Raiden and Lady Kagome's Lady in Waiting."

InuYasha blinked as the girl's words registered.

"So wait you- you're"

Emi looked up at the surprised hanyo and smiled mischievously. "Um, Cousin if I may, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you in the throne room immediately."

InuYasha shook his head and then looked back into the room. The mention of Sesshomaru reminded the hanyo just where he was and why he was there and though he knew that ideally Kagome was safe here it still didn't sit right with him leaving her like this.

"That ass will have to wait until Kagome is up and feeling up to going to see him or he can come here. No way I am leaving Kagome alone and unprotected."

Emi stood and tilted her head to the side. "That is why I am here. I am to care for Kagome and protect her if the need arises. I am the only pup of the Second Commander of the West I was taught how to fight in a battle."

InuYasha shook his head as he turned to look into the room and away from his newfound cousin. It still shocked him that he had two uncles and two aunts. Finding out he had a cousin was extremely surprising for him.

 _Next thing you know some old hag will be pinching my cheeks talking about be my grandmother or something._

"I don't know you." He simply stated as he stared at her with hard eyes. Emi bowed again.

"InuYasha-sama I will in no shape or form harm your mate and daughter. You must go to Lord Sesshomaru it is very important."

InuYasha sighed as he walked back into the rooms followed by Emi. He quickly put his kosodo and fire rat robes on then he kneeled next to the futon and kissed his still sleeping mate.

"I love you." He whispered. "I'll be back soon." He then stood and nodded to Emi as he left. "She better be okay when I get back." He said and then he closed the doors leaving a stranger with his mate and child.

InuYasha followed his nose as he went in search of his brother.

When he finally came to the doors of the throne room he could already smell his brother, Raiden and Miroku and so will little no care for manners the hanyo threw the door and opened and stormed in.

"What do you want you bastard!" InuYasha asked as he came to stop next to the monk and took and almost protective stance next to him.

Sesshomaru eyed his younger sibling and then he looked to Raiden before addressing his brother.

"I'm please to smell that you didn't rut you female last night. That is the last scent that needs to cloud you where we going."

InuYasha sputtered, as his face became the same color as his robes.

"Oi what my mate and me do behind closed door is none of your business!" he yelled. "Besides Kagome's getting too big for that sort of thing anyway!"

Miroku coffed to hid a laugh threating to escape where as Raiden let out a boisterous laugh that had he a large belly would have made it jiggle. Even Sesshomaru chuckled slightly as he turned toward the doors.

"Come I will explain on the way."

As the three demons and one monk left the palace InuYasha grew tired of the silence.

"Oi, where are we going anyway?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned around. "We are going to see Gobodō-sama."

Miroku looked intrigued as he followed the two full demons along with his half demon friend.

"My I ask who is this Gobodō-sama?" he asked. Raiden looked back and smiled. "She's an old Inu Yokai witch said to be able to see the future. She's very wise and it is tradition that when the Inu no Taisho becomes a father that he comes to seek her wisdom and their child's future. That is why we are bringing you. InuYasha you will be Izayoi's father and Sesshomaru her mentor, so you both must be there and the monk, well, he is considered to be your beta so just as I accompany Lord Sesshomaru so too must Miroku accompany you."

"Amazing." Miroku mumbled as he mulled over what he had learned. "This Gobodō-sama must very old and powerful."

"Yes she is." Sesshomaru said as they walked up to a small manor. "And that is why, little brother, it is best that you do not do anything foolish."

"My Lord Sesshomaru, why must ye be so serious all the time?" a soft voice asked as a beautiful silver haired woman with a crescent moon on her forehead and dark blue stripes on her high cheekbones. Her royal robes made her graceful frame seem even more elegant and beautiful and her hair was worn long and free without bangs of any kind.

The woman's red painted lips stretched into a smile as she moved aside. "Please my children enter."

Sesshomaru walked into the manor followed by Raiden and a cautious InuYasha and Miroku.

Once they got the main sitting room where guests where greeted the demon woman sat before a large decorative bowl filled with water.

"Please my Lords sit."

The men did as they were told and got comfortable. As Gobodō-sama study the children before her, because compared to her that was what they were, she smiled serenely then her eyes latched onto the monk in black and purple robes.

"I've never heard of a monk as a beta in an Inu pack before." She said as she held out a clawed hand. "You must be very trustworthy and loyal my boy. May I see you hand?"

Miroku held out his left hand but the woman merely smiled seductively and shook her head. "Wrong hand my child."

Miroku raised an eyebrow as he handed her his hand with the wind tunnel.

Gobodō-sama ran her clawed fingers over the covering and as she could feel the slight wind from the dark void she growled as annoyance took root in her.

"Disgusting beast this Naraku is." She said as she sat back. "You'll have to learn how to fight without the use of you double edged sword there. For Naraku's death will come very soon."

InuYasha's ears perked as he sat forward.

"How do we kill the bastard?" he asked eagerly. "Tell me."

Gobodō-sama shook her head. "You are not the one meant to kill him InuYasha."

"Wha- how do you know my name?" he asked.

Gobodō-sama reached forward and brushed the back of her hand against the hanyo's cheek.

"You look like him you know." She said as she smiled. You're very handsome, my little one."

InuYasha growled as he jerked his face from her reach. "Answer me already wench!" he growled. "How do you know me?" 

The demon woman looked to Sesshomaru and Raiden.

"Did you two not tell him?" she asked almost sternly.

"Tell me what?" the half demon asked as his temper flared. Something was being kept from him and he didn't like it. Did he follow his brother into a trap?

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." She said then she turned to InuYasha. "My name is Katsumi mate to the Lord Ryo and mother of Ryoichi. I am your grandmother."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done and another family member revealed. So many new faces! Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

Katsumi is the wife of Ryo, Mother of Ryoichi (Toga), InuYasha and Sesshomaru's Grandmother. She goes by the title Gobodō-sama meaning Lady Mother. She is an Inu Sorceress known for her gentle soul and accepting nature. Katsumi believes that even hanyos had a divine purpose in life. She stood with her eldest son when he challenged his father. Her weapon of Choice is Inu Magic.

Her name means victorious beauty.


	25. Family Time

Chapter Twenty- Five

Family Time

InuYasha stared, slacked jawed, at this seemingly young female demoness who claimed to be his grandmother. He had never thought about what sort of family he may have had besides his mother, father and half brother. He had been completely shocked by the fact he had had two uncles and two aunts on his father's side. All of his family on his mother's side was dead and gone save for the few descendants that didn't even know anything about their half demon relative.

"You're my… my grandmother?" he asked as he stared at her mystified as if she weren't just his grandmother but a supernatural manifestation that had appeared before him.

Gobodō-sama smiled as she stood and walked gracefully to stand before the hanyo. She loving brushed the boy's bangs from his face.

"Yes my sweet puppy. I am your Sobo-san."

Sesshomaru watched the scene with the same expression he had always had but inside he felt as if something had finally fallen into place. His aunt Aiko had been upset that he had refused to take Izayoi and InuYasha in after his father's death but his grandmother had been furious but not so much with him as his actions though cruel in appearance where what were best for both mortal mother and hanyo child for without the Inu no Taisho's presence then Izayoi and her son would have been in danger of assassination attempts and possible death. Gobodō-sama had called him to come to her alone to speak of his hanyo brother.

 _"It's disgusting that a babe and widow cannot be brought to his father's home for fear of death." The demoness paced the room as if she were a tiger and not a dog. She then looked to him. She looked determined. "The boy and his mother are still in danger though. Demons don't look well upon children of mix blood. Sesshomaru you must claim your brother's life. Claim before the demons and his mother's family that only you shall end InuYasha's life then no one would dare harm him._

And so the demon Lord had done as he had been told. His grandmother had always been a source of great love and affection to both him and Emi and he knew that she would have been the same to InuYasha. He had known that even though she had had her two eldest grandchildren and her children with her she had always felt a sad emptiness in her heart that was caused by InuYasha's absence but she would not allow any pups of her family to be mistreated. Even here someone could not have always been with the hanyo and he could have been killed.

And now as the matriarch of his clan gazed at the youngest of her grand pups he could see the same bright loving smile that she had always had reach her eyes once more and not only would the clan regain the youngest son of the Inu no Taisho but also his first born child, her mother, and their strange, yet strong, pack.

Gobodō-sama's voice broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts as she spoke softly to the grandson that had seen so very little love in his life.

"I foresaw your birth you know." She whispered. "When your father realized he was falling love with your mother he came to me to seek my advice and my sight. I told him that I saw this princess that captured his heart bare him a son. A half demon son that had the strength of any full demon and the will and heart of a human. I told him you would have hardships, much more then the average hanyo, but would become stronger for it and that you would be the stepping stone for changing the demonic world."

InuYasha's heart was pounding as this woman, this demon sorceress, told him of this vision she saw concerning him. He had always just tried to live until the next day until he met Kagome. She had changed his life and he wondered if she saw him meeting his mate as well.

"Yes," she said as if reading his mind. "I even saw the undead woman, Kikyo, seal you away and I saw your mate save you. That's why I enchanted the bones eater's well, and I saw your daughter, your Izayoi." She kneeled before him. "She will do great things and she will change our word for the better."

"You enchanted the bone eater's well?" Miroku asked suddenly. They had always believed the well had been opened because of the jewel.

The grandmother nodded. "Oh yes, I just had to manipulate the demonic auras of the demons that had been thrown into it.

Miroku shook his head in awe. "Amazing." He said thoroughly impressed.

"Mother." Raiden finally spoke up as he sat between his two nephews with Miroku in the opposite side of InuYasha. The demon mother looked to her second born son giving the boy her full attention.

"Is Izayoi in danger?" he asked. The grandmother sighed as she looked at all of the young men before her. Her children yes even the monk she saw as her son now. From the moment InuYasha accepted the perverted monk into his pack she became his matriarch as well and as she contemplated her son's question she gently patted the monk's head like he were a small boy.

"I am afraid that the identity of the one who seeks to harm Izayoi is muddled. I cannot see his face or hear his voice but soon the bastard will make his move. She then turned to InuYasha and smiled. "I wish to meet you mate and the rest of your pack."

Miroku looked to his friend and wondered just what the hanyo would do. He knew InuYasha's overprotective nature especially when it came to Kagome and their unborn daughter. But the loving and protective aura this ancient demon woman projected made Miroku almost certain that the half demon would not deny his grandmother.

"Uh sure I guess." He said and Miroku felt that his friend had made a good decision.

Kagome

Kagome woke to the distinct feeling that someone was in the room with her. And it wasn't her husband. She could feel an unfamiliar, non-threating demonic aura. She sat up and looked around to find a shorthaired demon woman setting up a table full of breakfast foods.

"Good morning." Emi greeted as she looked to the young woman that was sitting on the futon staring at her curiously. "Here's breakfast, Lord InuYasha should be back soon."

Kagome looked around as the fact that her husband wasn't anywhere in the room dawned on her.

"Oh um, okay. Where did he go?" she asked as she got up and walked over to the breakfast table. Emi quickly made a plate for the pregnant miko and sat it down in front of her.

"He went to see Gobodō-sama." The demoness said and left it at that. Kagome figured that she wasn't about to get anything more from the pretty demon.

"I'm Kagome by the way, what's your name?" she asked trying to start a casual conversation.

"I am Emi daughter of Lord Raiden and I know who you are." Emi then bowed low to show respect. "It is an honor to have you with us at last my Lady.

Kagome blushed at the woman's bow and her words and felt herself shake her head. "Oh no please don't do that I'm not…"

Emi smiled and nodded as she interrupted the miko's rambling protests. "I understand Kagome-chan."

Kagome sighed as she looked around the room. It was beautiful the soft colors where defintly the touch of a woman. Emi seeing the young woman's intreast smiled.

"This use to be Lady Izayoi's suit when she stayed here in the beginning of her pregnancy with lord InuYasha."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to Emi.

Before Kagome could reply about the room the door slid open to reveal InuYasha and another Inu demon woman.

InuYasha's eyes instantly found her.

"You're awake." he stated with a smile to which Kagome smiled in return. "Yeah where have you been?" she asked as he kissed her sweetly before turning to the demon woman who had followed him.

"I went to see her." He said as he helped Kagome to her feet. "She's my grandmother."

Kagome's eyes widened, as she looked back to the noble woman who had moved into the room and was approaching them leisurely.

"Grandmother would you like breakfast as well?" Emi asked as she bowed her head to the matriarch of the clan. "No child, I've already eaten, besides a whelping female needs all of the food she can get." She then gestured for Kagome to sit and eat which the miko did happily.

As Kagome was busy feeding herself Gobodō-sama kept her eyes on the unborn child. She stretched out her aura to brush against the baby's and encourage it to brush her own.

The child's answering surge of power was calm and almost lazy indicating that the pup was only just waking up herself. Once Izayoi was aware of the stranger currently brushing their aura against her, the child reached out with her own to test the foreign power.

Gobodō-sama smiled in approval of the child's incentive to protect both herself and her mother.

 _Once she's old enough to be trained this puppy will be a force to be reckoned with._

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked with her chopsticks holding rice to her mouth. She had noticed the demon's gaze on her belly and had the sudden urge to shield her round stomach from view. Gobodō-sama smiled lovingly as she answered simply. "I'm just acquainting myself with my first great grandchild is all. Everything is fine child."

At the sound of the demon woman's voice Kagome could feel the baby in her womb wiggle as if she were excited. That in and of itself made the young other to be feel a little more comfortable. The fact her baby wasn't in any kind of distress assured the mother that this strange woman was not doing anything to harm the child currently in her womb.

After about ten minutes the room to InuYasha's doors slid open once more to reveal Sango, Shippo and Kirara. The small fox happily scampered over to his surrogate mother and leapt onto her shoulder.

"Kagome how are you? Did you eat already? Is Izayoi kicking yet?" Kagome giggled as the fox tyke rambled off his questions and when he finally stopped Kagome answered with practiced ease.

"I'm fine Shippo, yes I already ate, and no Izayoi is not kicking but she is wiggling around."

Sango came to sit next to her heart sister and eyed the miko carefully. Kagome had been exhausted the day before and had promptly fallen asleep in InuYasha's arms before they had gotten to their rooms so she had wondered if Kagome would even be getting up this morning. Thankfully the young woman from the future seemed perfectly happy and healthy.

"You must be Sango." The demon slayer looked to the new demoness in the room.

Sango had noticed her when she had walked in but since InuYasha or Kagome, let alone Sesshomaru, were agitated or tensed and ready for battle she assumed the woman's presence was a peaceful one.

"Yes I'm Sango." She said as she bowed respectively.

"I am Gobodō-sama, I am InuYasha and Sesshomaru's grandmother." Sango smiled.

"Its an honor to meet you."

"Wow! You're InuYasha's grandma?" Shippo asked as he jumped on to the woman's shoulder.

"Yes little kit," Shippo then looked to InuYasha with an evil smirk.

"Then I think you should know that InuYasha his me all the time! And that he doesn't share the yummy ninja snacks that Kagome brings us!"

InuYasha glared at the kit as Gobodō-sama laughed at the child's eagerness to tale her how her grandson behaves.

"Why you little -" InuYasha lunged for Shippo but the fox scurried around the room as the hanyo chased him down.

By this time Aiko and Megumi and even Dai came into the room to see what the noise was all about.

Kagome smiled as all four of Gobodō-sama's children ended up in the late Lady Izayoi's rooms and for the first time ever her husband was able to be together with his family without the anger and violence that he had always known.

The mother to be smiled as she rubbed her belly happy that her daughter already had such a bright future.

* * *

A/N: Just a little filler chapter basically. The next chapter will be a time jump to Kagome's seventh month. Thanks for reading and please review.

I have begun a companion story for this one as well called Times of Change one Shots. Since the next story won't have much of Izayoi's early years I've decided to write a series of one shots about the Royal family as InuYasha and Kagome's daughter grows.


	26. Meeting the Elders of the Silver Pack

Chapter Twenty-Six

Meeting the Elders and the Council

One Month Later

Sesshomaru stood before the Elders of the Silver Inu Clan. Five females, five males, ten altogether. These were the oldest and wisest of the their pack and they had a hand in many of his own judgments and rulings.

Gobodō-sama herself sat in the middle of the Elders in the place of leadership. On her right were the founding mothers of the Silver pack. They were all wise and just and since they had been chosen by Ryoichi to stand as Elders after sealing his own father they did not judge on anything in a situation other then what was right and what was wrong.

On her left where their male counterparts. Each male had at one time in his life fought under the command of the Inu no Taisho's and had served the clan faithfully all their lives and because of that Sesshomaru felt confident that these great and wise elders would act in not only the best interest of the clan but the West itself.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Elder Yuzuki began. "You are here today to present the mate of your half brother and mother of your heir. Please state your relationship to the mother in question."

Sesshomaru kneeled before the elders as tradition called to do and spoke. "The mother is a miko named Kagome of the Higurashi clan of Musashi. She is a strong a powerful priestess that as never lost her spiritual abilities but instead passed her gifts onto her child. She is the mate of my younger half brother and my Sister-in-law and pack sister."

The female elder raised a delicate eyes brow as she glanced to her fellow elders. Yuzuki, whose name means tender moon, was the same age as Gobodō-sama but like most demons she did not look her age. She was young looking with only laugh lines on her face. She had her silver hair piled on her head in an elaborate hairstyle held up my hair sticks. Dangling from the ends where crescent moons, the symbol of the Silver Inu Clan.

Another elder, an old man named Hajime spoke up next. "If I understand correctly you wish to claim your brother, a hanyo that you have sworn to kill since his birth, and his pack three humans, a Kitsune, and a Neko, into the clan."

"I claimed the half demon's life to protect him from those that would kill him. He is now able to protect himself and so I am confident that he and his pack will flourish here and contribute handsomely to the clan."

Hajime nodded pleased with the pup's answers. The decision to include InuYasha's pack into the clan had already been decided when Sesshomaru had named Izayoi as his heir but this meeting was for politics sake for the clan, especially those like Dai.

"Lady Katsumi," Elder Katsu, Katsumi's twin brother, said while looking to his twin sister. "Have you anything to add?"

"Yes, I have met the miko, Kagome. She is a sweet and honest young woman and she loves children as I have observed by watching her with the kit of their pack as well as the human child Sesshomaru took in a little over a year ago."

"And the pup?" Ichiro asked curiously.

Gobodō-sama smiled in pride. "The child, Izayoi named for her benevolent and kind grandmother, has a strong and powerful aura both spiritually and demonically charged. The girl's life force is strong as well. There is no doubt that the pup will survive to birth and on to adulthood."

"And you believe that Izayoi will be able to lead our pack effectively?" Elder Chiyo asked.

"I believe that InuYasha's daughter will lead this clan as well if not better then her great and terrible grandfather the Inu no Taisho Lord Ryoichi."

"Very well," Hajime nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru please present the miko with her mate and pack."

The lord nodded and then went to the door to call his brother's pack into the elders' chambers.

InuYasha lead the group with Kagome at his side and her hand in his. He saw the elders and eyed each one. No seemed disgusted or angry they hid their thoughts and emotions under the same mask his brother often wore.

The only one that smiled was Gobodō-sama.

"Lord InuYasha," Elder Akemi greeted. "You look like your father." InuYasha nodded as he held to his mate. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder as he looked around the meeting room. The seats the elders sat on here raised so they were at least a head taller then Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome please step forward." Kagome took a deep breath and did as she was told leaving her mare and friends behind her.

"How far along are you child?" Elder Katsu asked as he studied the priestess dressed in a princess's kimono that had belonged to InuYasha's mother. The miko took a deep breath. "I am seven months along my lord."

"And you know that you are expecting a woman child?" another elder asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes the healers of my birth era are able to determine the gender of a child. Sesshomaru had already informed the elders of Kagome's strange roots and so the girl's words did not confuse nor shock.

"Please stay still as the child is examined." Gobodō-sama said as the elders expanded their auras to brush against the unborn child.

Feeling the strange auras made Izayoi uncomfortable and she lashed out with a warning spark giving each elder a slight shock.

"The pup can already purify from within her mother." Elder Daiki commented.

"Has everyone reached a decision?" Gobodō-sama asked.

The elders nodded and then Gobodō-sama continued.

"I, Lady Katsumi of the Western Lands here by claim the Pack of Lord InuYasha as part of the silver Inu Clan. We are adjourned."

With that the elders each came down to meet the new members of the their clan.

Elder Ichiro shook hands with Sango. "Tell me my dear would you be interested in helping Haru train some of the pups? From what I understand you are an exceptional warrior."

Sango blushed and nodded her head. "I'd be happy to my Lord, Thank you."

Meanwhile all of the older women surrounded InuYasha and Kagome gushing over the baby and also over InuYasha himself.

"Oh he looks like Ryoichi does he not?" Elder Natsuko asked as she pinched his cheeks. InuYasha began to feel crowded and so he carefully guided his mate from the clucking hens only to run into Katsu.

"Hello InuYasha. It nice to meet you great nephew." He then smiled at Kagome. "Welcome to the family miko-sama." He then placed a gentle hand on her seven-month belly. "And you too little great -great niece."

It didn't take long for the group to get away from the Elders.

"I wasn't expecting the Elders to be so welcoming." Miroku said as the group sat outside in Lady Izayoi's garden.

"Yeah those women pinched my cheeks until they were red." Shippo said as he rubbed said cheeks. "But they were nice."

InuYasha, also red cheeked. Huffed. "Speak for yourself runt!"

"Oh InuYasha it wasn't that bad." Kagome said as she rubbed her husband's back.

"Whatever." He said. "They didn't scare Izayoi did they?" he asked. "I know she attacked them."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't they scared her too bad, just enough to get a feel for her powers."

InuYasha scoffed. "Feh!"

"Yo Mutt! Long time no see."

The group looked toward the wall that enclosed the garden to see Koga.

* * *

A/N: And Koga's back! Up next is the meeting with the Taisho Council. Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

The Silver Pack Elders are made of five males and five females. Gobodō-sama is the head for she is the oldest.

Females:

Katsumi: Victorious Beauty (aka Gobodō-sama: Lady Mother)

Yuzuki: Tender Moon

Natsuko: Child of summer

Akemi: Bright and beautiful; red beauty

Chiyo: A thousand sparkles; forever

Males:

Katsu: Victory- Oldest Male Katsumi's Twin Brother.

Hajime: Beginning.

Daiki: Great Glory/ Great Nobility.

Ichiro: First Son

Isamu: Brave; courageous


	27. Gifts From Father

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Father's Gifts

A week later

Kagome woke a week after meeting with the Elders with apprehension in the pit of her stomach. Today they would meet with the Taisho council and even though Sesshomaru assured them that everything would be all right Kagome was still uncertain about what would happen and that made the expecting mother very, very nervous.

Kagome sat up in the futon; InuYasha was sound asleep on his stomach with his arm draped across her belly. Ever since he had figured out that they were relatively safe here the hanyo had slept soundly each not but at the same time he was alert enough to react if needed.

Kagome smiled at her husband as the talk the two had had the previous night came to mind. InuYasha had finally felt that he should talk to the mother of his child about his fears for Izayoi and though most had seemed normal there were the ones that had been created from his own childhood and Kagome had made sure that he understood that even if something were to happen to either or kami forbid both of them their pup would be well cared for and loved.

Once the he had understood that he put his silly fears behind him and looked eagerly to their future together.

Kagome's smile dimmed as she remembered the council again. There were sure to be at least a few that would not want Izayoi as their heir and what they might do scared her but she trusted her new family to protect her and her daughter.

"You're worrying again." Kagome smiled down at her husband coyly. He was in the same position he had been the whole time, his eyes closed and his body relaxed as he lay on his stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said and InuYasha stiffly sat up. He yawned while scratching his head. Then he turned to his wife and gently bumped his nose under her jaw.

"You know what I'm talking about wench. You're worrying about the council." He then hugged her with one arm and Kagome laid her head on his bear shoulder.

"I've already told you, even if one of those bastards have a problem with Izayoi they'll have to get through me and Sesshomaru to get to you. And Aiko, and Megumi, and Raiden, and Sango, and Miroku, and Gobodō-sama you see where I'm going with this Kagome?"

Kagome laughed as her mate teased her while naming off all those willing to protect her and Izayoi.

InuYasha yawned again nearly wide enough to unhinge his jaw.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast. Sesshomaru wants us in the dining hall so we can all go to the meeting room together."

Kagome nodded and allowed InuYasha to help her up so they could dress.

Before they were ready to walk out the door there came a knock.

InuYasha took one sniff and growled.

"I thought we were meeting you in the dinning hall?"

Kagome looked to InuYasha curiously as Sesshomaru chose that moment to walk into the room. He carried a fur pelt that resembled his momoko-sama. Kagome looked at it in awe, it looked so soft and it was pure white.

Behind the demon lord were two servants carrying what looked like armor.

InuYasha glanced to the fur and his ear twitched giving away his curiosity.

"What's that stuff?" he asked as his brother gestured for the servants to leave.

"This is a piece of our father's momoko-sama that he had broken away from his for you. He left it with your mother to keep her warm the night of your birth at Setsuna castle. You and Izayoi will be the only demon members of our family that does not have your own momoko so I think it would please father's spirit if you had his."

InuYasha's eyes widened as he took the fur and the pelt as if it had a mind of its own quickly wrapped itself around him only to slide down his shoulder and settle down his back, the twin tails touched the ground.

Kagome smiled as reached out to pet the soft fur and was surprised when one of the tails rose of its own accord and wrapped around her waist.

"Wow."

"As you know brother the momoko-sama is a demon infused dog pelt that most dog demons acquire after their birth. Usually a small part of the pup's mother's own momoko-sama will break off and attach itself to the newborn but your mother being human did not a have a momoko-sama. So father had this piece created for you."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled. The feeling he got from the pelt was amazing. Especially the slew of information he was getting from the tail wrapped around Kagome. just from the feel of her swollen womb beneath the fur he could tell that Izayoi was still sleeping in her warm home inside her mother, and Kagome was completely calm, basically all was well.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." InuYasha said gratefully, gratitude was heavy in the hanyo's voice.

Sesshomaru nodded. "And this was father's second suite of battle armor. He had two. He died in his favorite and he had mine made for me when I came of age so it seems only right that you have his second favorite."

InuYasha nodded for once struck speechless.

"It would be wise if you wore both the momoko-sama and the armor for our meeting with the Taisho council. It is important that we present a united front," Sesshomaru then turned and left through the door. Lifting his hand he spoke once more before leaving the couple alone. "Be at the breakfast table in no less the thirty minutes.

Once the young family was alone InuYasha turned to look at Kagome. He couldn't be sure but he was almost certain that he could feel, almost smell, his father with them in the room.

Walking to the dinning room was… strange. Everyone they passed, either servant or nobleman, stopped and stared in awe and it was making InuYasha feel uncomfortable which in turn caused his momoko-sama's tails to snap around his ankles as if annoyed at the attention. Only his mate's gentle touch on his hand kept him from running back to their rooms to rip the armor and fur off so people wouldn't openly gawk at them.

When they finally made it to the dinning hall InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief only to smell wolf.

The day after they had me with the Inu elders Koga had shown up rather unexpectedly.

Flash back

"Yo mutt face. Long time no see."

InuYasha growled, as instincts demanded the rival be kept from the pupped female. But he quickly tampered down his demon instinct and instead crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Stupid smelly wolf, what are you doing here?" the hanyo asked as the ookami leapt from his perch on the wall that provided his deceased mother's gardens with the proper privacy.

"I thought I'd come and tell you myself rather then let you find out next week." The ice blue eyed demon said with a smirk.

"Tell us what Koga?" Kagome asked as she stepped up next to her husband.

Koga looked rather smug as he put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest.

"My grandfather was the Ookami no Taishos and now that he has gone to be with the ancestors I am the new Ookami no Taishos meaning I'll be at the meeting next week."

"W-WHAT?" InuYasha howled as he looked at his old rival and now ally.

"Yup." the wolf demon said before he extended his hand to InuYasha. "I said that Kagome would always be a sister of my pack and that goes for any of her children. The Wolf clans will always support you mutt face."

Flash Back Ends

Ever since that day Koga and his friends Ginta and Hakaku stayed in the western palace waiting for the day of the meeting. It had been a nice. With Koga and his comrades present InuYasha felt a little safer leaving Kagome alone. He trusted his family but he knew Koga would protect Kagome and Izayoi he had proven himself over and over again. And as the week went on and Koga was careful to not challenge InuYasha when it came to Kagome his demon had begun to see the wolf, not as pack, but a friend.

The couple walked into the dining hall where the family was already sat.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table Raiden was on his right and Gobodō-sama was on his left two places sat empty between to Gobodō-sama and Aiko for himself and Kagome. Next to Raiden were Dai, Megumi and Koga and Miroku. Then next to Aiko were InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo and Emi.

Everyone looked to the couple and they all had different reactions, the dog demons smiled in approval save for Dai who looked like someone had just knocked him over the head, and shock form Shippo and the humans.

"You should wear your hair in a tail, father's momoko was much like yours and his hair got in the way of the sensory it gave him." Sesshomaru informed as the couples sat down. Aiko had jumped up and once her nephew sat down she gathered all of his wild silver hair and tied it into a high ponytail with a strip of leather like her elder brother had worn his.

Finally as Dai was brought face to face with his brother's image he shook the shock off and snarled.

"You gave the half breed your father's fur and armor?" he glared at Sesshomaru. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Be silent Dai. Father created the Momoko-sama from his own especially for InuYasha. And the armor, well that just makes sense."

Dai could not contain his righteous fury and stood before the food could be brought out and he stormed from the room.

The room was quiet for a split second after Dai left then Shippo piped up.

"So when do we eat?"

* * *

A/N: InuYasha getting a momoko-sama was something I thought about when I was thinking up a story for my next one shot of Times of Change one shots. I'll get that written up and posted soon. Please review!"

Disclaimer: I Do not Own InuYasha! I swear I own nothing but the plot and the original Characters


	28. The Taisho Council

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Taisho Council

Once breakfast was over the family made their way to the Taisho meeting hall. Kagome began to shake slightly as her nerves got the better of her. She had faith that her new family would protect her if things got out of hand but she was still scared that Izayoi would be put into that type of situation in the first place.

InuYasha felt his mate's hands shake as he tightened the grip on her small delicate hands. He pulled her closer to him and whispered so only she could hear.

"I'm here Kagome, you and the baby are going to be fine."

The royal group stopped at the door and Sesshomaru turned to his sister in law. "InuYasha will come onside with me, Raiden, and Dai. Once InuYasha is introduced then we will bring the slayer, monk, Neko and Kitsune to introduce them as new members of our pack, and once that is done then Gobodō-sama and the women will bring you out and you and Izayoi will be introduced. After that you must stay close to Emi and Aiko in case you need to be taken from the room. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded as she took a deep breath. "I understand."

Sesshomaru then nodded and turned to walk into the room. The demon lord looked at the mass of demons in his meeting hall. Some were arguing, some were talking as if they were friends. But Sesshomaru knew that these so called friends would turn on each other as soon as the opportunity arises.

Koga, who had left the breakfast hall early then the others, could be heard arguing with the Ryuu no Taisho, Tatsuo. He was a large man in both human and demon form and he was known for his evil ways and malicious ideas.

He was one of the ones that Sesshomaru was certain would make attempts on Kagome and Izayoi's life. As well as Ronin the Ox Lord, who lucky was too stupid to hide his opinions.

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru bellowed as he took his place on the dais that held his throne.

"Is it true that you've chosen a hanyo for your heir Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Hisoka of the Rat tribes. He was an old demon that had supported Sesshomaru's grandfather Ryo in the time before the council when war and violence ran rampant through the land. He was one of the ones Sesshomaru knew needed to be watched.

"It is." He answered, as his face gave nothing away to the room full of potential enemies.

The dog demon then looked to the door and motioned for InuYasha to step forward.

The hanyo dressed as a Daiyokai stepped on the dais and came to stand by his elder brother's side.

"I present to you the Taisho Council, InuYasha the second born son of Ryoichi and my younger brother."

Asako, the Cat general, spoke then. She was a beautiful tigress demon that was slim but deadly looking her yellow cat eyes studied the hanyo before she spoke.

"I thought your half brother was a hanyo," she said as she sat at her place. The tiger demon eyed the Newcomer dressed as a noble Lord and sovereign prince of the west. He looked like one you would not want for an enemy and very much like the late Inu no Taisho Ryoichi.

"I am," InuYasha answered and then continued when Sesshomaru nodded.

"My father left me the momoko and armor. I may be a half breed but I am still the son of the Inu no Taisho."

"Disgusting." The green skinned snake no Taishos Satoshi scoffed as he folded his hands in his kimono sleeves. "In my day half demons didn't survive past three days in the womb let alone were given positions of power."

InuYasha's momoko bristled as the snake spoke of basically killing pregnant women which hit a little to close to home for the hanyo. Only Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder stopped him from attacking.

"Times have changed Lord Satoshi," said the oldest member of the council of all. Lord Yoshito was the leader of the Monkey clans. He was a baboon whose fur had gone white with age and he had a white goatee hanging from his chin. Yoshito was the only member old enough to have his heir present for the meeting to train him for the day he took his father's place.

"Hanyos are interesting creatures, always have been. In my tribe killing a child, no matter what its parents are, is a crime punishable by death. Hanyos may very well be our future."

"Never!" sneered the boar general Yuu. "A hanyo is a disgrace, a humiliation upon its family both human and demon."

The monkey laughed.

"And yet from what I understand," Yoshito gestured to InuYasha who stood tall and proud next to his brother. "This lad, though hanyo he may be, killed Ryukotsusei where his full demon father could only seal him away. He mastered his father's sword and went toe to toe against is older full demon half brother with minimum damage and even succeeded cutting Lord Sesshomaru's arm off." He then looked around. "Can any of you say that you could have done the same?"

InuYasha leaned toward his brother mesmerized by the old monkey.

"Who is he?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That is old Lord Yoshito. He is one of our greatest allies. He knew grandfather and father and he felt father was a wiser ruler then Ryo."

"So he's on our side?" InuYasha asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"That may be just this one, with powerful demon blood in his veins, but that doesn't mean that all are like him!" Yuu continued to argue.

"Well of course they're not if you kill them when they are still cubs in their mother's womb!" Koga growled. Then he stood.

"I'll be the first to admit that at one time I though hanyos were better off dead but then I met the mutt face there a little over a year or so ago and I have to say I've never met a stronger, more honorable being. Even some of my wolf clan aren't noble enough to go toe to toe with a comrade when they are in blood lust for vengeance. That is what happened. You all know that my comrades were slaughtered by the half demon Naraku but what you don't know is that that bastard attempted to frame InuYasha by having his wind witch bring the dead to life and cover InuYasha with my pack's blood. I tried to kill him, but despite that he fought me but he never attempted to end my life. Hell he ended up saving my ass!"

"Or maybe wolves are just weak." Asako commented as she smirked causing the wolf demon to turn red with anger.

"Why you little-"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru growled. "There is more to discuss before we adjourn." He then nodded toward an Inu guard and he brought Miroku, Sango and the others inside.

"Brother,"

InuYasha nodded and turned to Miroku.

"This is my beta, Miroku a servant of Buddha and a good man." There were a few grumbled protests but the hanyo moved on.

"The female beta is Sango of the demon slaying tribe-"

"This is an outrage!" bellowed Tatsuo. "He is allowing our enemies to be members of his pack this madness will be the end of us all!"

Miroku leaned to whisper in Sango's ear. "I don't think he's going to like the news about Kagome and Izayoi."

Sango nodded until she felt the monk's hand on her rear end.

"PERVRET!" Sango screeched as she smacked the living daylights out of the monk.

"Ouch," Raiden winced as the man was beaten to a bloody pulp. "He is going to feel that in the morning."

As Sango finished beating the monk unconscious the entire room was silent.

Sango stood fuming dressed in her slayer uniform and Miroku was in a pile of man sludge.

"Okay," InuYasha said as he then gestured to Kirara. "This is Kirara Sango's companion and our friend and then the youngest of our group as of now, Shippo." Shippo smiled as he hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder and waved to the Taishos cutely.

Akahana, the Kitsune no Taisho, straightened at the sight of the young fox child sitting so comfortably with the dog hanyo.

InuYasha smiled as he ruffled Shippo's reddish brown hair affectionately then he continued.

"This is my pack, my family, they have stuck by me at me weakest and when I was most dangerous. They are now and forever a part of the Silver Inu pack!"

Sesshomaru once more motioned for the guard to send in the women.

"And what pack is complete without an alpha female to help her mate lead?"

As InuYasha spoke Gobodō-sama lead the women into the room and at the sight of the Lady mother every one in the room kneeled in respect of the Lady mother of the late Inu no Taisho and grandmother to his sons. Even those that hated the dogs above any of their enemies knew not to trifle with the Lady Katsumi.

Gobodō-sama stood aside and helped Kagome up the stairs while Aiko, Megumi, and Emi flanked their pregnant pack-sister's sides and her back.

InuYasha held his hand out for his mate, the mother of his unborn child, and she took it and allowed him to pull her to his side protectively.

Dressed in InuYasha's mother's old clothes, clothes she had once worn while InuYasha had been in the womb; Kagome's pregnant belly was easily hidden as she placed a hand on her husband's chest, which caused the sleeve to drape in front of her body.

"This is my mate, the miko Kagome of the Higurashi clan." InuYasha stated proudly as he stood tall and his momoko wrapped around her of its own accord, apparently from the moment it made contact with his demonic aura it was connected to his will like his arm or leg.

" A miko!" Snarled Tatsuo as he stood and put a hand on his sword. "This insolent half breed has made a mockery of the sacred mating rights by rutting a miko, our enemy!"

InuYasha removed his arm and stood in front of Kagome protectively. He would not have anyone talking shit about his wife and child!

"Shut your fucking mouth you over sized gecko!" he snarled. "I took Kagome as my mate by the demon customs and I had the blessing of her mortal family to do so!"

"Oh sit down Ryuu no Taisho!" growled Lady Akahana of the Foxes. The hanyo had impressed her when he claimed one of her people for his omega and pup of his pack and so she would stand by him for that if nothing else. Not many other demons would have taken an orphaned fox tyke in and the Kitsune woman had a feeling his mate was behind the hanyo's deed.

The Dragon huffed but obeyed for now. He glanced to Lord Dai and saw the sheer disgust as he glared up at his nephew and his mate.

 _So we aren't the only ones who find this ludicrous._

Sesshomaru then made his way to stand by Kagome's opposite side to ensure her safety should things become more out of hand. Then the demon lord emotionlessly moved her kimono aside to reveal the read hakama that were fitted of her swollen stomach.

The sight of the Western Lady's condition earned many surprised gasps from the Taishos and even more glares from those who were completely against the thought of the demon lord's hanyo brother breeding.

Sesshomaru placed a protective hand on Kagome's womb and looked out to the council.

"Here in this mortal woman's womb rests my brother's first born child and my father's first born grandchild. The pup will be born female and be called by her mortal grandmother's name, Izayoi. I have decided and presented my desire to the Elders of the Silver Inu Pack and they have agreed. So I hereby name the child growing in this womb my heir."

And with that all hell broke loose…

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Below I will have all of the Taisho's names and a little about them for you to know whose who. Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: Surely by now I don't need to say it but I will. I Do Not Own InuYasha or the characters from the show.


	29. Transformations and Traitors

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Transformations and Traitors

InuYasha's demon was in an uproar as the Taishos began to all shout at once. Some against InuYasha and Kagome's union and the child that resulted from it while others were defending the hanyo's right to be with whomever he chose and the Lord's right to name his brother or his brother's young as his heir.

 ** _Danger!_** InuYasha's demon snarled in his mind as he held his wife close to his side. ** _Kagome shouldn't be here, its too dangerous for her and the pup!_**

InuYasha growled softly in annoyance. _She'll be fine no one is going to be stupid enough to attack a Lady of the Western Lands with her whole pack present._

Sesshomaru stood at Kagome's side stoically but inside his nerves where on end with a pregnant female in the midst of angry demons. Things could get ugly fast.

"That child will be more human then it's father!" The Dragon demon shouted so he could heard. His words caught the attention of the others and he continued. "That is if her mother's powers don't kill her first."

Kagome glared at the haughty dragon and she took a step forward.

"My spiritual powers are as strong as they were before I was mated to InuYasha and they protect my baby not harm her!" the young mother to be was outraged. How dare someone suggest that she would allow her powers to harm her sweet baby.

"Hah!" the ox demon Ronin scoffed. "So you will bare a weak creature that won't be able to protect itself let alone lead a demon kingdom."

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru yelled as his demonic aura grew to practically smother the room.

The increased aura of her uncle and alpha frightened Izayoi causing the infant to lash out with her spiritual powers from inside her mother's womb.

Multiple Lords that had been near by, Tatsuo, Satoshi, and Hisoka the rat Lord being the main ones affected, where knocked into the walls behind them.

"What the hell was that?" the Rat Lord snarled as his red eyes found the Miko standing between the two powerful dog Lords.

"That bitch attacked us!"

Aiko's laughter brought the attention of the room to her. "It wasn't Kagome, it was the babe in her belly. The Princess has her mother's spiritual powers as well as her father's demon heritage."

At that the council stared in stunned shock then suddenly Ronin charged.

"That thing is unnatural," was his battle cry. "It must be killed!"

InuYasha moved like lightening in a thunderstorm as he wrapped his mate in his arms and dashed away from the charging demon. He quickly passed Kagome to Sango and Kimi who ushered her away before turning with deadly red eyes.

He threw a punch that hit the ox in his snout and snarled.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

The a dog like snarl and frightened scream made him turn around to see Tatsuo and Yuu trying to pry Kagome from the females hands. Their tough skin made the dog demoness's claws useless as Kimi held Kagome as securely as she could. But the assault didn't last long before Koga and Asako moved to knock their fellow lords away from the women. Once she could release Kagome, Kimi jumped over her and transformed into a great silver bitch with the same lavender markings under her eyes, which were red with rage. Her sisters, niece and grandmother in law followed suit keeping the Miko hidden by their white fur and Sango stood in front of them with her weapons drawn.

"Back off you bunch of idiots!" Hissed Asako. But they didn't have a chance before InuYasha jumped on the Dragon in anger.

InuYasha wanted them dead! They had put their hands on his mate and he would not allow them to get away with it!

Tatsuo stared wide eyed as he was attacked by a full blooded InuYasha in a fot of rage.

The snarling, growling demon on top of him was truly frightening. Then suddenly he was gone.

Sesshomaru grabbed his brother off the lord and shoved the hanyo turned demon toward the females and his mate. With Raiden by his side the lord sneered down at the wounded Dragon that had dared to lay hands to a woman of his family.

"Get up wretch," he snarled as his eldest uncle growled down at the dragon Lord.

Kagome was huddled in the middle of very large, very angry female dog demons as she sat on her knees curled around her bulbous stomach and unborn child, scared tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she shook, fearful for her child's life.

Then she felt the strong arms of InuYasha curl protectively around her and from his voice she knew his blood had taken control. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest ignoring the blood that was splattered in his armor.

 **"It's okay mate."** He growled as he soothed his beloved. **"None will touch you, I'll kill them all first."**

Demon InuYasha could care less if the Taishos heard his words; he wanted them to fear him so they'd understand that his family was off limits.

"InuYasha come here."

The hanyo turned demon snarled angrily but obeyed knowing his woman was safe. Six of the council members had come to stand with Sesshomaru in defense of his family.

Koga of the Wolf Tribe, Asako of the Cat demons, Hisako of the Rabbits, the weakest of the twelve tribes and clans but still very powerful, Akahana of the Kitsune, Shin the leader of the Horse demons and a distant relative of Jinenji, and the old monkey lord, Yoshito.

Sesshomaru gestured his younger brother forward.

"For those of you with concerns for my niece's humanity, this is the form in which InuYasha whelped his bitch and so the child will be born half demon. And yes the infant will have spiritual powers and she will be trained in them and her demonic abilities as well. Any that wish harm on the child or her mother will die by my family's hand." The stoic Lord then looked to The Ox demon Ronin. "We wouldn't want history to repeat itself right Lord Ronin?" he asked and the temperamental demon glared.

For minute all was quiet then Asako stepped forward her long hair was a fiery orange with black strips, bellying her tiger demon heritage. She wore a simple green kimono with slits up the side so she could fight and tight legging like pants on under to preserve her modesty.

Her yellow eyes glowed as she looked to the hanyo and Lord of the West. The cats and dogs had never been chummy, where as cats like the foxes and rabbits were matriarch tribes the dogs were patriarchs, there for putting most of the power in the male's hands. This was only one of the many reasons her people and the dogs never got along but the fact that this proud warrior would make a female his heir impressed the cat and she also loathed the thought of a innocent child being murdered before it even drew breath.

So with her mind mad up the Neko no Taisho walked toward InuYasha as Sango lead Kagome to him. Kagome had calmed herself but she wanted her husband and so she clung to him though he made no move to acknowledge her as he watched the cat wearily.

Then Asako bowed.

"Lord InuYasha of the West, I, the Neko no Taisho, Asako here by pledge my services and my allegiance, as well as the allegiance of my people to your child. May she a strong leader with mercy and honor."

InuYasha was so shocked that his demon side reverted as the golden eyes is wife loved so much returned.

"We accept your pledge Lady Asako," he said as if by instinct. "Thank you."

Hisako and Akahana as well as Shin soon followed the cat and Yoshito as they all gave pledges to the Inu heir and her parents as well as the family.

Koga was the last. He did not bow only smirked.

"The Lady Kagome has always had a place among the wolves as our pack sister and the same will extend to her cubs. The wolves will stand with the dogs."

Kagome smiled as grateful tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you." She said to all that had made the choice to support them.

"You are all fools. What worth does a hanyo have? Even if the child has powerful demon blood it is still nothing more then a mistake, a disgrace. I will not support this."

"Nor will I," said Yuu. "Women belong in the bedroom not in seats of power."

The pig's comment made the female Taishos and noblewomen snarl in outrage.

Gobodō-sama came up and gently took Kagome in her arms.

"Come child you must rest," she said. "You don't need to hear this vulgar talk."

Glaring at the ones who decided that they had the right to demand the life of her great grandchild, the matriarch of the Silver clan lead the tired priestess back to her room with Emi as well.

Once they made it back to the rooms that InuYasha and Kagome shared, the rooms that had been Izayoi's the short time she had been there with them, Katsumi gently tucked the mother to be into bed while gently ordering her to sleep.

"I wish my family could be here too." Kagome whispered as the feeling of the kind demon woman running her clawed hands through her hair reminded her of her own mother. Her eyes closed shortly after her whispered wish and Gobodō-sama smiled.

"If you wish it little one then you shall have it."

InuYasha returned to the rooms not long after Kagome had fallen asleep. The meeting had pissed him off. Though six of the Taishos had sided with them there were still five racist bastards that he wanted to gut, six if you include Dai who hadn't even moved to protect Kagome when Tatsuo had attempted to harm her.

"How is she?" he asked as he knelt next to the futon.

"She is well, tired and home sick, but well." Gobodō-sama answered. "Tomorrow Aiko and I shall go retrieve her family. She misses them."

InuYasha looked at her surprised.

"You can do that?" he asked and she laughed. "Of course pup, I spelled it in the first place to make sure your mate was able to save you from the seal."

InuYasha looked at his grandmother in awe. He had never known anyone cared so much for him the way this woman did, only his mother and Kagome had shown such love a devotion to him, but this demon woman had been caring and worrying over him all his life and he had never known it.

"Grandmother…" he whispered. "I- Thank you… so much."

The dog demon lovingly kissed her grandson's head, tweaked and ear affectionately, then stood and left the couple to sleep and inform her youngest of their plans the next day.

And InuYasha lay down and held his family safely in his arms as he allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

Meanwhile

Dai snuck into the forest under the dark night sky. He could not believe that over half the council sided with the half-breed. Did non of them remember the days when humans feared and demons had honor and dignity? Were they all mad?

He stopped when came across the scent he was looking for and soon Naraku stepped from the shadows.

"Lord Dai, you bring news?" he asked with a dark smirk.

Dai nodded. "Yes the Council is divided, we could use at the most five of the Taishos to kill the mutt and his spawn."

Naraku chuckled evilly as he nodded. "Good. And soon you will avenge your elder brother and I shall have the jewel shards as well as InuYasha's precious child in my grasp.

* * *

A/N: Below are the Lords and Ladies with a little background on them plus the meaning of their names. Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Okay, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

I tried to give the Taishos names that reflected their personalities. Koga and Sesshomaru are not mine. Also I looked up Jinenji and his profile on InuYasha Wiki says he's a half horse demon, since I am not sure where else to look and am going in faith, Shin would look very much like Jinenji's father except with light purple hair and eyes, almost a pale lavender.

Taisho Council

Females:

Asako: Neko no Taisho (Cat General); Leader of the cat clan. She is shrewd and cleaver and has a very low tolerance for arrogant males. As one of only three female Taishos, Asako must be ready to prove that she is just as strong as the males. She is one of the Taishos that are for Izayoi as the future Inu no Taisho.

Name Means: Child born in the morning.

Hisako: Usagi no Taisho (Rabbit General); Like the Neko clan, the Rabbit Yokai are a matriarchal tribe which means they are lead by a female. Hisako is quiet and mild mannered and though she despises confrontation she is willing to fight to make sure her clan as a voice amongst the council. She is also in favor of Izayoi's birthright.

Name Means: Enduring Child

Akahana: Kitsune no Taisho (Fox General); though she is a fox demon, Akahana is brutally honest. She stands for her beliefs and hates dirty politics. She finds InuYasha a breath of fresh air with his blunt and straightforward attitude where as the other Taishos aside from Koga, find him rather uncouth and rude. She sides with Izayoi.

Name Meaning: Red Bright, Flower

Males:

Koga of the Yoro Clan: Ookami no Taisho (Wolf General); Koga is an old ally of InuYasha and Kagome's. He was recently named as the Ookami no Taisho and so is the youngest among the council. Koga had once loved Kagome but when he discovered InuYasha had taken her for his mate he backs down, after getting his butt kicked, and vows that though Kagome is not his mate she would always be a member of his pack as well as her children.

Koga is loyal to InuYasha and Kagome and so he also supports Izayoi

Name Meaning: Steel Fang

Tatsuo: Ryuu no Taisho (Dragon General); As the leader of the dragon clan, Tatsuo is malicious and evil and he desires the West for himself and would like nothing more then to see Sesshomaru and his family fall from power. He is against Izayoi.

Name Meaning: Dragon Man

Ronin: Osuushi no Taisho (Ox General); Ronin is by far the dumbest of the Lords. He is much like InuYasha since he tends to act before he thinks. He is a fan of chaos and despises the Silver Pack since Ryo killed his father in a skirmish before Ryoichi formed the council. He is against Izayoi

Name Meaning: Samurai Without a Master

Satoshi: Hebi no Taisho (Snake General); Satoshi is a sneaky and deceptive as a snake. Satoshi also wants the West for himself as well as the land that belongs to the other Lords. He is against Izayoi

Name Meaning: Quick Witted

Shin: Uma no Taisho (Horse General); kind and gentle Shin, very much like his distant relative Jinenji, is very rarely willing to vote on any issue if it harms another he detests the evil members and wishes that the world was simpler and much more gentle. Despite his kind personality he is fearsome in battle and willing to fight to protect the innocent. He sides with Izayoi

Name Meaning: Truth

Yoshito: Saru no Taisho (Monkey General); Tricky with a love for anything funny but completely on the side that benefits both his clan and others, Lord Yoshito is a lover of peace and well known for being quiet the drinker. He and Sesshomaru often have sake together in his study.

Name Meaning: Lucky Man

Sesshomaru: Inu no Taisho (Dog General) Sesshomaru is the first-born son of Ryoichi and the current Inu no Taisho. He is known for being cold and ruthless yet he often demonstrates his since of mercy and fairness and in the presence of his close family and Rin he often reveals a warmer softer side. He has hated his younger half brother since the his conception but in recent times, due to their shared desire to see Naraku defeated, he and InuYasha have grown a little closer though the half demon still does not trust his elder brother. Sesshomaru desired to make InuYasha's son his heir to avoided becoming mated and siring his own offspring for the time being. He does not change his mind after he discovers his brother is expecting a girl and feels that she will be a strong Lord and Inu no Taisho just as the three female Lords that currently hold council seats are.

Name Meaning: Killing Perfection. (Figures Right?)

Yuu: Inoshishi no Taisho (Boar General); Basically a pig demon, Yuu is a pig in every way from the way he eats to his view of women, demon and human alike, as well as hanyo. Not the brightest but certainly smarter then Ronin, Yuu has not made it clear who side he favors though Sesshomaru would not be surprised to find that he favored and sided with Satoshi and the others that are against the West.

Name Meaning: Superior

Hisoka: Ratto no Taisho (Rat General); Hisoka is even more uncertain then Yuu. He is cleaver and manipulative and the brothers hold no trust for the creature. He is against Izayoi.

Name Meaning: Secretive


	30. The Higurashi Family

Chapter Thirty:

The Higurashi Family

Late in the night two silver dog demons flew through the night sky, their fur shining in the pale moonlight, until they came to a dry well on the outskirts of human village in Musashi.

Once they landed, the two giant dogs turned into two beautiful silver haired women.

Aiko looked into the well's dark depths curiously as her silver braid laid over her slim shoulders.

"So this is the Bone eater's well, the portal between this era and the future."

"Yes my daughter." Gobodō-sama said as she crossed her arms in her kimono sleeves. "On the other side of this dries well, that is said to devour demon corpses, his Kagome's family."

Aiko nodded. Her mother had come to her after InuYasha had returned to his rooms and informed her of the little priestess's desire to have her family with her. So without delay both females left the palace to retrieve their new pack sister's mortal family.

"So we jump in and we go to five hundred years into the future?" Aiko asked as her mother sat on the edge of the old looking, ivy covered structure.

"Yes child. It was one of my most creative ideas I think. I'm quite proud of it."

Aiko laughed as she sat on the well. "Of course you are. After you mother."

And with that the most powerful Inu Yokai leapt into the dried well and disappeared in a blue light followed closely by her youngest daughter.

InuYasha woke in the early morning; the light of the rising sun's light was softly dulled by the sliding door's decorative cloth. The hanyo yawned and stretched, careful to not disturb the sleeping beauty that rested her head on his chest.

InuYasha smiled at his wife lovingly. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy.

 _Even if those Taisho bastards don't like the decisions Sesshomaru and I made they can't do shit._

Before he got up, InuYasha kissed Kagome's temple then her belly where his baby rested. Then, leaving his mate to sleep covered by his momoko, InuYasha got up and began to dress until her heard a knock.

But before he could get to the door it opened and the hanyo was pleasantly surprised to find his young brother in law.

"Hey InuYasha!" Souta said as he threw his arms around his half demon brother.

"Hey runt." He said while ruffling the boy's hair. "Try to be quiet your sister is still sleeping."

The nine year old looked past his hanyo brother in law to his heavily pregnant sister fast asleep he then looked up and nodded as the half demon lead the boy from the room and followed him to where is mother and grandfather were staying just down the hall from his and Kagome's rooms.

"Oh InuYasha dear!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she hugged the half demon. InuYasha hugged his mate's mother back without a thought and then shook her grandfather's hand.

Both Kagome's mother and brother had been given feudal era clothes but the old Shinto priest had been adamant about wearing his own clothes.

"This is certainly impressive." Mrs. Higurashi told the hanyo s she gestured to the rooms they were in. "Kagome had said that your father was a Lord but I honestly didn't think about all this."

InuYasha blushed as he shrugged. "Yeah well until recently I had never really had much to do with either side of my family but obviously all that has changed." The half demon's eyes softened and he smiled gently. "I'm just glad that Izayoi will grow up safe and protected."

"And Izayoi is what you and Kagome are naming the baby?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Uh yeah, we're naming her after my mother."

"A fine name." Grandpa declared as he sipped tea that a servant had brought for the family.

"Yes it is a beautiful name." his mother in law nodded with a loving smile.

The hanyo gave a satisfied smiled, as he looked away faking indifference. They would never know how much their acceptance of him and his relationship with Kagome meant to him. Even if they had be against him mating Kagome he had no doubt that he would have acted much like his father had when he came to his grandfather's castle and taken his human mother from the mortals determined to keep her from her Lord mate.

 _Thankfully her family is a hell of a lot reasonable then the Setsuna clan was._

"Well we met your brother when we got here." Mrs. Higurashi said happily. InuYasha growled softly at the mention of his brother. He couldn't say he hated him but he could say Sesshomaru annoyed the hell out of him.

"Half brother." InuYasha answered. The human woman chuckled. "Either way he seemed very nice."

"You ain't related to him."

Souta looked up from his food a big grin. "He seemed cool InuYasha but not as cool as you. I don't think he'd play video games with me."

InuYasha proudly crossed his arms and put his nose in the air. "Feh of course I'm cooler then that ass."

InuYasha's ear flicked right before there was a knock at the door and the half demon stood to answer.

He slid the door open to see Emi with Kagome who was dressed in a simple yukata.

The hanyo smiled as he took his mate in his arms and kissed her.

"How are you feeling wench?" he asked with none of the usual gruffness and more concern then he had ever shown her. He knew yesterday had been hard on her, especially when it had been obvious that a few of the Taishos would have gladly killed both her and Izayoi. 

"I'm okay," she said then put a hand on her belly. "Izayoi thought I needed to get up." The half demon laughed as he growled softly toward the pup growing inside the woman he loved.

"You need to chill out in their young lady." At the sound of his gentle reprimand the pup ceased her moving and obeyed her father.

InuYasha then nodded to the room. "Come on mate I have a surprise for you."

Kagome smiled as she allowed her husband to lead her into the room then she heard a voice she was sure she wouldn't have heard for at least a few months to half a year from then.

"Man sis, you got huge!"

Kagome's face lit up in the biggest smile he had seen on her face in a while.

"Souta!" the pregnant teen ran, or whatever it was her condition allowed her to do, to her family.

Souta hugged his sister around her large waist as her mother and her mother and grandfather hugged her on either side.

"How did you guys get here?" Kagome asked as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"InuYasha's grandmother and aunt Aiko came through the well. I had no idea InuYasha's family was so powerful."

Kagome laughed as she imagined the odd sight of the noble Inu demoness and her warrior dressed, one dressed like the wife of a Lord and the other like ninja, standing in her family's mundane kitchen.

"Yeah everyone here is pretty impressive." Kagome then turned to her new friend and bodyguard.

"This is Emi, she's InuYasha's cousin and she's be watching over me."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the pretty young demon woman who looked no older then her daughter due to her demon blood and she smiled as she held out her arms.

"Its wonderful to meet you Emi, thank you for watching after my little girl."

Emi tentatively returned the human woman's hug as she looked to InuYasha for any kind of advice on how to handle the overly friendly human.

Then hanyo smirked and shrugged as he laughed at his cousin's confusion.

"Get use to it. These people ain't scared of much."

Once the older Higurashi woman released the demon she turned back to her daughter and looked to her belly.

"I see the baby has grown since the last time I saw you!" she said as she put her hands on the miko's stomach. The woman's actions caused Emi to growl warningly before InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder to silence her. It was instinctual for a Dog demon to become hostile when someone touched a pregnant pack sisters belly. Doing so was seen as a threat to the unborn pup inside. The only reason the hanyo did not have the urge to reprimand the woman was because his demon recognized her as his mate's mother and there for his pack.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled fondly down at the beach ball that her stomach had become. "She's growing pretty fast. Kimi said that there is a good chance that she'll come sometime next month since InuYasha had been born around the same time. Apparently full dog demons are only pregnant for three to four and a half months so with InuYasha and Izayoi being half demons the pregnancy is longer."

Deciding that his mate and her family had caught up enough then hanyo spoke up.

"Okay come on let get to the dinning hall." InuYasha said as he put his hands on Kagome's shoulders you need to eat woman, can't have you starving my pup."

Kagome laughed but nodded.

InuYasha gestured for her family follow them and they made their way to the dining hall.

Once the family made it to the dining hall InuYasha introduced the Higurashi to the remaining family members as well as Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo and Koga. Then everyone sat down to eat.

"So Mr. Koga?" Souta asked as he looked to the wolf demon sitting next to him. "How come you wear a skirt?"

Koga choked on his food as InuYasha, Shippo, Raiden, and Aiko howled with laugher. Miroku and Sango chuckled and Kagome face palmed.

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi scowled at her son as he shrugged. "What its just a question."

Once he was finally able to breath Koga growled.

"It's not a skirt! Is a fur kilt!"

Souta looked as if he wasn't so sure. "If you say so."

The whole time Dai glared from where he sat next to Raiden clearly unhappy at the humans that had invaded his pack's home.

* * *

A/N: Okay so first day of work starts tomorrow so I won't be able to start on the next chapter until I get back from my PaSaRyu class after seven-tomorrow night. I had been writing two chapters at a time and I will continue to try to do so but my updates my slow down as I try to get accustom to working again now that the summer is over. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think of the story thus far and if you have an questions I will do my hardest to answer them. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer:

Me: I totally own InuYasha! He is allll mine!

(Glares from angry lawyers)

Me: Okay, Okay I do not own InuYasha or any recognizable characters form the series, which are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the Taisho Council, Gobodō-sama, the aunts, the uncles, as well as the plot.

(Lawyers go away.)


	31. Reflecting the Past

Chapter Thirty-One:

Reflecting on the Past

Late in the night Gobodō-sama sat in her manor and looked up at the full moon shining brightly in the sky. As she stared at the celestial orb her heart was heavy and her mind troubled. Her beloved son Dai was up to no good yet she still could not get a clear vision. The future is not set in stone and so when one's mind is not made up or changes the future changes with it and is no longer clear.

 _So long have I lived with his curse and gift._

She thought for that is what it truly was. Her ability to see the future, which had been passed down to every few females in her line, had often saved her mate and children but just as the visions came easy so too did the knowledge of what must be and what must be changed. Katsumi often thought the Kami cruel for giving her the sight but she knew that many lives would have been lost without her powers.

 _Like InuYasha._

Katsumi's powers were often easy to control unless it was something the Kami need her to see and she had often wondered as she watched Kagome's belly grow with Izayoi if the pup would also have the gift.

 _I didn't have my first vision until I was pregnant with Ryoichi._ The demoness thought. _I suppose will see._

As Katsumi sat in the window her mind began to wonder, not to the future but to the past.

Five Hundred and fifty Years Ago

Lady Katsumi of the west stood by her Lord and mate as he growled down at their eldest son. Ryo was angry once more with the opinions and the desire to speak them that their eldest, Ryoichi, had. She hated her mate and despised the way he treated her pups.

"You will mind your tongue boy." The fearsome Demon Lord snarled. Ryo was a handsome demon, though he was as evil as his looks were fair. He had silver hair that he allowed to fall loose to his waist and his bangs were wild. He glared at his son with golden eyes that showed his dark, malevolent soul as he paced before his son, his daughter in law who was currently heavily pregnant with his first grandchild, and a cowering human woman. The rest of his children were a few steps away watching, waiting.

The demon lord glared at the peasant girl that was currently bowed before him with his son hovering over her almost protectively.

"All I am saying father is why must the woman and child die?" Ryoichi asked in a calm, icy voice. He despised his father's way of doing things. Not only did he see it fit to treat the mother of his children as little more then a plaything but he thought it was right to slaughter the innocent as well.

"It was you're warrior that raped her and made her with child, he should be punished not the woman and most certainly no the half demon she now carries!"

Ryo lashed out and backhanded his son. His brothers and sisters watched fearfully as their eldest brother was punished for coming to the woman's defense. Megumi quickly drew Kimi into her embrace to protect her and her brother's unborn heir from the violence that their father was capable of.

"Half breeds are meant to be killed with the whores who bare them. And why should I kill my best warrior because he decided to use a human woman as he saw fit?"

Ryoichi snarled. "BECAUSE SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!" the demon prince calmed as he glared at his father, the woman behind him cowered fearfully. "And I am done allowing you to harm those who do not deserve it."

Ryo, who had turned his back on his son and was glaring at his mate whom stood stoically in her place, jerked back to face his son and grabbed him by his throat lifting the boy in the air.

"Is that a challenge pup? Do you think I will not kill you?" he growled then his golden eyes jumped to the heavily pregnant Kimi. She met his eyes with nothing but hate and contempt. She had never feared him. His eye went back to his heir.

"I will kill you boy and then I will have a little fun with your woman over there." Ryoichi's eyes widened at the threat to his mate and unborn child and Katsumi stiffened and glared at husband's head. "And maybe I'll even raise your pup, maybe he'll prove more worthy of my throne then you."

Ryoichi snarled as he kicked his father.

"Yes I challenge you and I will defeat you."

Ryoichi advanced on his father, moving him from his mother, family, and the innocent human woman that he was currently fighting for.

The demon glanced to his mother. She had seen what would be and she had given her consent long ago. She had never loved Ryo; theirs had been a political mating where Ryo had demanded her for his mate in exchange for not wiping out the sub pack she belonged to. He had wanted her for her gift and the birth of strong sons.

The demoness nodded then moved to the human woman who was unfortunate enough to have a half demon in her womb.

"Come child, you are safe with us." She said as she led the woman to her children. The only one who glared threatingly at her was Dai and with a growling reprimand to her young son they all looked to the battle.

"Mother?" her youngest daughter in her mid teens whispered. "Big brother will win won't he?"

The mother brushed her child's hair from her eyes. "Yes my darling he will."

Meanwhile Ryoichi stood tall and proud as he transformed ready to defeat his father. Since he was a pup he had witnessed his father do unspeakable things to his land, the people, both human and demon, and to his loving and wonderful mother. His father had never treated his mother the way a mate should be treated and he was finished watching it happen. If it was the last thing he did Ryoichi was going to end it!

The battle lasted two days as the large and brawny Dogs fought in both their forms but finally in a desperate attempt to end the fight Ryoichi bit his father's neck and forced his Yokai into him paralyzing him then the demon transformed to his human form and looked to his mother who threw him a bejeweled spear and he then pierced the dog against a great cliff face and the spell took affect turning his father to stone where he was pinned.

The tired prince, now Inu no Taisho, stumbled to his pack as his mate met him half way. He embraced her and placed his hand where he could feel his son's head in her belly.

It was over, the evil was done, and they were safe.

The tired demon looked to the still frightened woman and for moment she appeared different in his eyes. Where a peasant girl once stood was a princess with long hair as dark as the night sky and eyes the color of Amethyst stones and framed by the pink princess kimono she wore was a belly as large as his mate's.

Then he shook his head and the manifestation was gone replaced once more by the woman he had saved.

Releasing his hold on Kimi, Ryoichi stumbled to the woman. Fearing the worst the village girl dropped to her knees and began to beg.

"Please, let me live!" she cried but all she felt was the demon before her pulling her up.

"You will live and the soldier that raped you will be punished for his crimes. All I ask is that you cherish this child." He placed a hand to her flat belly. "Love it for who it is and remember it is innocent and had nothing to do with its conception."

The girl could see in the demon's golden eyes had important it was to him that he carried out his request and seeing that she bowed.

"As you wish my Lord." She then looked up gratefully. "Thank you." He nodded and then dismissed her.

As he stood his mother came to his side.

"Things will change Ryoichi." She said and her son looked at her with determination.

"Yes mother. I plan on it."

Four and a Half Hundred Years Later

The Inu no Taisho of the Western lands made his way swiftly to his mother's rooms.

The urgency he felt was due to the news that his human mate, Princess Izayoi of the Setsuna clan, had just informed him of when he went to see her at her family's estate that night. He entered his mother's manor without waiting to be invited but the elder demoness didn't seem surprised. She smiled at her son as she sat at the table enjoying a cup of tea as her servants left the room.

"What ails you my Lord son?"

The demon that was still only a pup to her, though he had a nearly grown pup of his own, fell to his knees.

"Mother my second mate, the Lady Izayoi, has informed me that my pup grows in her belly."

Katsumi smiled as she heard of yet another child being born to her family. First had been her beloved Sesshy-chan and then not two years later her darling Emi and now another.

"Why does this trouble you? Do fear Kimi and Sesshomaru's reactions?"

Ryoichi shook his head. "No mother, this son, he will be a half demon. I know his life will not be easy please tell me what you see of his future?"

The ancient demon mother studied her son and could see his worry and fear for his unborn child and so she closed her eyes and called upon the power that she had been born with.

As she focused she began to see a picture in her mind.

 _She saw a castle, a human castle, surrounded by soldiers at night. The humans looked as if they were prepared for battle. Then she saw her son come rushing in with the mighty Tessiga, which he had forged to guard his mortal lover, drawn and ready to kill._

 _He used the wind scar and destroyed those in his way to his beloved._

 _"Izayoi! Izayoi!" he called as another human, a samurai, stepped from the dark of the castle. In the background the sound of an infant's wail could be heard._

 _"Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach, beast." The samurai said as he glared down at the demon Lord._

 _Ryoichi snarled. "What!"_

 _"She has gone ahead of you to the netherworld, I sent her there myself."_

 _Fury blazed in Ryoichi's eyes as he charged. "Damn you fool!"_

 _The demon raced past the human after cutting off his arm._

 _As the demon Lord raced through the castle he came to birthing room and quickly searched for his wife and child. The pup's cries led his father to him and his mother as flames engulfed the room._

 _Ryoichi removed the curtains that had been set up for the princess's modesty and was met with the sight of his Izayoi covered in her own blood, their son clutched to her bosom even as she lay dead._

 _The demon Lord drew his sword and ordered it to bring the mother of his son back to life and once she was awake he wrapped them both in the fire rate robe he had had commissioned for the pup._

 _The father had a moment to gaze upon his boy. The pup had a full head of silver hair and puppy ears and he was sure his son's eyes were the same as his. Golden like the sun._

 _But then the samurai stepped into the room and the demon rose to protect what was his._

 _"Name him InuYasha." He said to his mate as he drew his sword._

 _"My dearest?" Izayoi asked frightened by his words. It almost sounded like he would not be there to name his son._

 _"Take InuYasha and flee Izayoi. Now!"_

 _The new mother didn't waist time as she ran from the building with her precious cargo held protectively to her chest and as she made it to the outskirts of the castle in the snow the building collapsed killing all inside._

 _Suddenly the vision changed and she saw a young child, a hanyo. He had his father's looks and was clad in the red robe of the fire rat and on top of his small head were puppy ears. The boy, no more then eight, looked as if he had been beaten and starved as he sat huddled by a grave marker with his mother's name in kanji._

 _Her heart broke for the boy she saw but she had that feeling, almost an instinct that this was what the boy had to go through._

 _Then once more the vision changed. The boy was grown and he was fighting beside a human miko. She was beautiful and when her future grandson looked to her the seer saw an emotion in his eyes, not quite love but close enough._

 _Another change. The hanyo, InuYasha, was pinned to a tree to sleep for eternity and a great evil watched as the miko who betrayed him died._

 _Then a well crossed her vision and a jewel, the same jewel that her grandson had desired._

 _Then an infant girl with a glowing star on her small chest. Her mother held her as she cried in a strange room like none the demon had ever seen._

 _"There, there, its alright. My sweet little Kagome."_

 _Finally the girl, a young woman now, pulled herself from the well and her grandson was released and the faces of others raced passed her, a fox child orphaned and alone, a cursed monk with an easy smile, and a demon slayer with an understanding heart and twin tail on her shoulder. And a last the evil she had sensed watching the hanyo's tragedy was defeated._

The vision ended.

"His life will be brutal. The boy will loose you at birth and his mother in his early childhood. From what I see he will never be brought to the West, he can not be brought to the West."

Ryoichi bowed his head as he thought on this and he wondered if he should kill the pup at birth to spare him that life for it wasn't a life his son deserved.

"But he will be strong and he will meet a woman that will love him." Katsumi put her hand under her son's chin and made him look at her.

"You will name him InuYasha and he and his love will form a pack and this pack will be the first steps of change in our world. Be proud of your son for he has already made me proud."

Seven Months Later

Katsumi was sitting in her garden during the lunar eclipse that foretold the birth of the second son of the Lord Ryoichi. The time had come. The Inu no Taisho would fall and his infant son would be left alone with only his mortal mother to care for him. She knew her grandson, Sesshomaru, would follow her orders and not bring the whelp and his mother to the west and her heart broke even more.

And as a hanyo babe drew his first breath a vision came upon her.

 _A young woman, a hanyo, sat on the throne of the West, on her right stood Sesshomaru and on her left stood InuYasha._

 _"I Princess Izayoi do swear to uphold the laws and ways of the Great Inu no Taisho Ryoichi and I will rule the West with a fair and just hand."_

Katsumi closed her eyes and smiled as a tear raced down her cheek.

All would be well, even as the future seemed bleak to others, all would be well.

The present.

"Grandmother are you well?"

Gobodō-sama looked behind her to see Sesshomaru and she smiled as her tears sparkled on her face.

"Yes my darling boy. All will be well."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is to explain everything from Ryo being sealed to how Katsumi saw InuYasha's birth and his daughter eventually taking the thrown. The visions are kind of choppy and missing details because that is how she sees them. The nearer the future is the more she sees but Ryoichi's death was as clear as it was because that would have happened no matter what.

Gobodō-sama's power is passed down to the females but its not consistent, none of her daughters have the ability.

Review and let me know what you think. I will try to answer any questions.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!


	32. Assassination Attemps

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Assassination Attempts

Kagome couldn't sleep, she was anxious like something wasn't right. Sitting up Kagome rubbed her belly, as she had started doing when she was nervous, and looked to her sleeping hanyo next to her.

Ever since the council meeting with the Taishos nearly a month ago InuYasha had had many sleepless nights due to the assassination attempts that had started. He, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Raiden had done interrogations sometimes all night to find out who had orchestrated the attempts but there had been very few results.

Kagome stood up and waddled toward the doors that had been left opened to let the cool crisp fall breeze blow into the room late at night.

The pregnant woman leaned against the door and sighed as she caressed her stomach and felt her unborn child move inside her. The miko smiled. She loved the feeling of her baby moving inside her tummy, in a way it proved to her everyday that her daughter was still alive and was growing strong.

Kagome hadn't actually seen any of the attempts on her life, her very protective dog demon relatives would have killed or captured her would- be -killer before they'd get too close to her. It hadn't been until InuYasha's behavior tipped her off that something was wrong. The hanyo had gotten to the point where he wouldn't even allow her to go to the bathroom by herself anymore. Once she had managed to get the information from InuYasha about his behavior the news about people actually trying to hurt her and her child but once the fear subsided some she was more then willing to allow her husband to protect her from these unknown threat.

As Kagome looked out over the gardens that were changing colors in the early fall and the sun rose she felt an indescribable amount of peace. Then a shadow moved near the wall that enclosed her personal garden.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stood up straight and fear gripped her heart.

As the shadow moved toward the door Kagome moved carefully back to her still sleeping lover. Kneeling down next to him Kagome shook InuYasha as fear began to permeate her scent.

"InuYasha wake up." She whimpered. That couple with the fear in her scent put the anxious mate and father on high alert.

"Kagome what is it?" he asked as he sat up and grabbed hold of Tessiga.

"Someone is outside." That was all he needed to know as he jumped up and growled dangerously as he edged to the opened door, leaving Kagome on the futon.

The fool that had decided to intrude on his and his mate's sleep stepped onto the veranda and once he took one step into the room the hanyo snarled and lunged for the intruder as Kagome stayed huddled against the wall and out of the way so she and Izayoi wouldn't be harmed.

The two grappled as InuYasha snarled like a crazed lion. He would not allow anyone to hurt his family. All of the noise must have attracted the attention of the rest of the family because the door was thrown open and Sesshomaru, Raiden, Emi, and the aunts rushed in. Emi and Kimi took a defensive stance in front of Kagome as her mother and Gobodō-sama went to the human mother's side. Grandpa Higurashi and Souta stayed near the door as Raiden pulled the intruder off of InuYasha and Sesshomaru helped his brother up but when he attempted to lunge for the stranger's throat his brother's helpful hands turned into chains of restraints.

"I'll kill you!" InuYasha growled as his eye turned red for a split second as he fought his brother's hold. "I'll kill you for trying to hurt them!"

"InuYasha!" Miroku said as he moved around his friend to get the hanyo to calm down. "We need him or we may never know who wants Kagome dead."

InuYasha calmed but hi eyes never left the man that had tried to hurt his family.

"Take him to the dungeons for questioning." The cold demon lord said and once the strange Inu demon was out of the room Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha.

"Tend to Kagome then meet us in the dungeons." Sesshomaru then turned around and looked to Kagome. His cousin, mother, and Sango relaxed their guard and Gobodō-sama stood calmly now that the threat was removed and Mrs. Higurashi was clutching her pregnant daughter tightly and protectively to her chest.

"Don't worry," he said. "We will find out who id behind this."

Kagome nodded to her brother in law and took a deep breath as InuYasha moved to her side and kissed her head.

"I'll be back." He whispered and then looked to Emi and Sango. "Stay with them." He ordered as he left the room to beat the shit out of the bastard that had attacked his Kagome.

The would be killer sat in front of the demon Lord Sesshomaru, also known as the ice Lord due to his cold demeanor. The boy was no older then InuYasha himself and obviously a silver Inu.

"You know of the consequences of attacking a Lady of the West, correct?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood with Raiden on one side and a guard on the other.

The assassin paled. Everyone knew how deadly the great lord Sesshomaru was and the youth had hoped that the deadly demon would have welcomed the death of the half-bred bastard in the human woman's womb. Apparently he was wrong.

"My Lord I was only trying to restore honor to your family!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Raiden and the guard snarled in outrage but before with full-blooded demon had the chance to retort the dungeon doors slammed opened and InuYasha flew into the room.

The enraged half demon punched the Yokai in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him from the chair.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru snarled but his little brother ignored him as he picked the man that would have ended his mate and child's lives.

"Who the fuck sent you?" InuYasha growled as the white of his eyes turned pink and the marks on his face where beginning to appear. His demon wanted blood for the insult that was done to not only him, but his entire pack as well.

"Answer me!" he roared and the Yokai, not any older then InuYasha himself, maybe even younger, curled in on himself as the half demon's alpha aura nearly overtook his own.

Raiden hurriedly grabbed the wrathful hanyo and pried him from the demon.

"Calm down pup!" the patriarch of the family ordered as he allowed his own aura to battle with his youngest nephew's.

"He tried to take what's mine! No one fucking touches my family!"

"You want answers then we need to question him not beat the snot out of him."

Sesshomaru stepped forward as he gave a cautious glance to InuYasha. The attempts were becoming more and more frequent the further along Kagome got in her pregnancy and InuYasha was on the brink of insanity at the constant threat to his mate and pup. So with that in mind Sesshomaru turned to the assassin and held up his clawed hand.

"You will tell me who hired you to kill my sister or I will allow my half demon's demon blood rip you to shreds."

The demon looked fearfully at the nearly feral half demon.

"Alright!" he yelped. "Lord Dai! Lord Dai haired me!"

Sesshomaru growled and Raiden felt his heart drop. How could his baby brother do this?

"Then you may go to the after life in peace." Sesshomaru said and then stabbed the Inu Yokai through his heart with his poison claws.

Sesshomaru then turned around and InuYasha's face was obscured by his unruly silver bangs. He didn't need to say anything. Sesshomaru knew.

They had been betrayed.

"Arrest Lord Dai."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Work as been hectic and I am getting ready for my green belt. To the review that asked about PaSaRyu, it is a style of Martial Arts that was invented, I think, by Grand Master Kang Rhee. It is a combination of Karate, Kung Fu, and Taekwondo so a lot of the Katas are influenced by those martial arts. It really fun and I am super excited for my Rank Test. Look up Master Kang Rhee on YouTube and you might be able to see some of the routines. I will try to have the next Chapter up by maybe next Saturday at the latest.

Disclaimer: Nope… Still don't own InuYasha and Co.


	33. Attack

Chapter Thirty- Three

Attack

Kagome stood next to InuYasha with Gobodō-sama on her other side as Sesshomaru, who stood in front of his throne on InuYasha's right, glared down at the prisoner that was changed before them.

Lord Dai, youngest son of Ryo and Katsumi, youngest brother of the Inu no Taisho Ryoichi, and Uncle of Inu no Taisho Sesshomaru kneeled in the middle of the great hall surrounded by the Taisho council and the minor noblemen as he was made an example of. The proud Silver Inu looked up, past Sesshomaru and InuYasha to the pregnant miko that stood at her half demon mate's side.

Even though many would believe his hatred fell to the miko it truly fell to the pup growing inside her. A hanyo child that could willed spiritual powers was unheard of, unprecedented and though the pup had barely any control of her abilities yet, she had lashed out in defense of her mother a few times since her conception and that was all it took to prove how dangerous she was to those who wished for the heir's death.

"Dai of the Silver Inu clan." Sesshomaru said in a steal voice tat drew the demon's attention back from the unborn princess. "You stand accused of the attempted assassination of Lady Kagome, Mate to Lord InuYasha and mother to the future Inu no Taisho, as well as said heir. How do you plead?"

"If I am guilty of anything nephew it is preserving our pack and clan's honor. That half breed will be the end of us for eventually she will purify us all."

Kagome shifted her weight as a pain began in her lower back and abdomen but otherwise she ignored it. She knew that to appear weak at this particular moment was not a wise thing to do.

"The princess will be trained in her powers and she will rule justly. That does not explain why you, a prince and general of the West, would attack one who would one day lead you and your people."

Dai snarled.

"I have more pride then any of you! I will not bow to one who is less powerful then I." Dai then smiled. "And I am not alone in the desire to see you all dead."

Then, almost as if a single had been given, multiple things happened at once.

First Kagome gasped as she fell to her knees and fluid rushed from between her legs and a horde of lesser demons forced their way into the throne room and began to attack those nearest them.

InuYasha who had kneeled down to his mate, anxious and worried, jumped up and took a defensive stance, unwilling to allow anyone near her.

The half demo wielded Tessiga with practiced ease as he cut down any that headed for Kagome and to those who had taken to the time to observe the hanyo he appeared as his father, almost as if the Inu no Taisho was back among the living once again.

Kagome looked up to her mate as he fought, not leaving her side for a moment as the rest of her family also fought.

 _Thank God Mama, Souta, and Gramps are in another part of the castle._

Kagome thought as another flare of pain racked her body. It was then she realized what was happening.

"InuYasha." She moaned as she curled around her stomach. He didn't hear her over the battle.

"InuYasha!" she cried as she felt the pain once more, like she was being ripped apart from the inside.

InuYasha turned at the sound of her cry and met her eyes.

"She's coming." Kagome whimpered. "Izayoi is coming."

InuYasha felt his heart stutter as he looked to his crumpled mate.

He would not allow this. He would not allow his daughter to be born in the middle of a battle.

InuYasha looked around and found Sesshomaru he then howled, ordering then to retreat behind him. He would put an end to this if it was the last thing he did.

Sesshomaru glared toward his half demon not approving that he had the nerve to order him then his eyes went to the miko hunched over in pain and he obeyed. The warning his brother gave was the only one they would get and any that didn't move would die with the enemy.

As InuYasha raised the Tessiga ready to obliterate those that had come to attack them Aiko grabbed Kagome up and left through the door behind them to rush her to the Kaede that had been fetched a few weeks back for the birth.

As the Inu woman ran down the hall the unmistakable destruction of the wind scar sounded from behind them.

"Its alright Kagome-chan," Aiko whispered as she ran. "You and Izayoi will be fine."

Just as Aiko charged down another hall her legs where swept from under her and she lost her grip on the laboring priestess.

Kagome cried out as she hit the ground and another contraction hit her hard.

Kagome lifted her head painfully as a boot came into her view and a chuckle reached her ears.

"Well it appears get to you will be much easier then I first thought."

Kagome felt her heart stop as fear raced down her spine.

"Hello Kagome." Naraku said as he reached down for her. "Its been too long."

Kagome quickly pushed herself away as she summoned her miko powers to defend herself and her child. She knew that it would take her strength away from her giving birth but her baby's safety was all that mattered to her in that moment. Her life was nothing compared to the innocent being she had been carrying for the past seven and a half months.

"Stay away from me!" She ordered as sweat covered her brow and her breathing was labored. She could already feel her strength failing her as she erected a barrier around her and the unconscious Aiko.

Naraku cackled as he began to attack the barrier knowing that soon the miko would be too weak to defend herself and the powerful child she carried would become his greatest weapon. Kagome wasn't sure how long she fought to stave off the evil hanyo before she heard the thunder of footsteps and the blood-curdling snarl of her enraged mate but Kagome felt an unbelievable amount of relief when Hiraikotsu slammed into Naraku forcing him away from her.

Aiko woke just as the spiritual barrier failed and Kagome fell back against her. InuYasha lunged at the dark hanyo that was taken off guard when the demon bone weapon crashed into him and began to falter under the vicious attack of one pissed InuYasha.

"YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY MATE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Megumi came racing down the opposite hall with Kaede on her back and the elderly miko went to work on Kagome as InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Raiden and the other males fought Naraku.

Kagome closed her eyes as she used the remainder of her strength to push her baby from her body.

It was then as the wails of the newborn Princess filled the air a great pure aura filled the vicinity not harming any of demon blood that was friend as the power practically exploded from the baby in Kaede's hands Naraku felt agony as he was purified out of existence leaving nothing but ash.

Everyone stopped and looked in awe to the pup that had defeated one of the greatest evils of their time.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his daughter, her silver hair was pink with the blood and fluids that covered her from her mother and her ears were plastered to her tiny head as she cried fearfully in the arms of the elderly miko.

The hanyo's ear twitched as his pup's rapid heart beat reached him and he smiled but his smile soon faded and the color left his cheeks. He could hear all of their heart beats.

Sesshomaru, his baby's, his aunts and uncle even his friends that had come to help him defend his family but the heart beat he needed to hear most, the one that meant everything to him was silent.

"Kagome?" he whimpered as he looked at his mate where she lay still and pale. He was positive he resembled the way he had when he had last seen his mother in a similar way.

As she realized that something was seriously wrong she quickly passed the baby to the closet person, who happened to be Sesshomaru, and then she checked Kagome's vitals.

InuYasha moved slowly as his worst nightmare came to life.

Kaede looked sadly to the occupants of the hall. "She's gone." She whispered. "Kagome has passed on."

InuYasha felt his demon blood take over as he howled his agony to the world. She was gone his mate was lost to him and his pup would never know her mother's love.

As Izayoi's cries grew louder InuYasha looked to her and the one who held her. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, as her child wiggled in his now stained arm, the white of his sleeve had become a filthy pink mess.

He looked up at his brother and met his red and teal eyes. The purple stripes on the hanyo's face making it clear which side was in control.

"Use Tenseiga." InuYasha demanded. "Bring her back! I can't loose my mate."

Sesshomaru's expression never changed as he handed Izayoi to Sango who quickly wrapped the blind Inu pup in the purple outer part of Miroku's kimono that he had handed to the slayer.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and drew the sword of heaven only to frown in frustration.

He could see the minions of the underworld that had come to retrieve the human woman's soul but the sword refused to revive her. The Dog Lord huffed as he lowered his sword and looked to his grieving younger brother.

"I can not save her. The Tenseiga will not carry out my will."

With that demon InuYasha gave a loud painful howl as he mourned the loss of the only woman that he would ever love again.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review and I'll try to get the last two chapters up ASAP. I do not own InuYasha!


	34. Happily Ever After

Chapter Thirty-four

Happily Ever After

InuYasha sat in the room where Kagome's body was being kept. Gobodō-sama and InuYasha both had refused to allow the miko's body be prepared for burial. The hanyo knew why he refused but he couldn't understand his grandmother's reasoning. But it didn't matter, nothing did.

InuYasha was brought from his dark musings when the pup he had refused to allow from his arms whimpered. He looked down at the baby girl that already resembled his beloved Kagome so much. Izayoi's eyes had yet to open making her blind as all Inu pups were at birth but her nose wiggled as she once more sought the scent of her mother only to be disappointed once more. The baby cried in distress at not having her dame near by.

InuYasha gently bounced the little girl in his arms to sooth her.

"Shh, its alright Izayoi, daddy's here, you're safe. You'll always be safe."

"You shouldn't promise such things my puppy."

The new father glanced to see his grandmother standing strong and proud with a happy smile on her face. InuYasha had never felt such fury. How could she smile when he had lost his mate and his daughter had lost her mother? It wasn't right it wasn't fair!

"Why are you smiling like that?" he growled not caring if this was his grandmother that had shown him nothing but love. His mate was gone and he would snap at whomever the hell he wanted to.

"Because a dear friend of mine had finally come from far away. He can help Kagome-chan."

InuYasha's ears perked as an old looking demon hobbled inside the room. the hanyo wasn't sure what kind of demon he was but when the stranger glanced to the vulnerable pup in his arms he gave a fierce warning growl.

"You have nothing to fear from me boy." The demon the turned to Kagome's corpse placing his hands on either side of her face as he sat on knees he closed his eyes and began to speak.

"Come home now child, ye are still needed here."

And with that Kagome's brown eyes shot open and she arched of the futon as she took her first breath in twelve hours.

InuYasha tensed as Kagome's soul was called from the netherworld and she took yet another breathe.

Gobodō-sama gently took Izayoi from her father's arms and he rushed to embrace his mate who was still confused as to what had happened.

"InuYasha?" she whispered hoarsely.

"You're okay now mate." He said as he kissed her deeply and nuzzled her face.

"I died." Kagome said only causing InuYasha to hold her tighter.

"Ye don't need to be worrying about death for a while yet Lady." The coupe looked to the elderly demon who had hobbled to Gobodō-sama's side.

"Ye were right, Katsumi, their bond is strong enough and I was able to bond their souls without needing anything from the boy."

"What?" InuYasha asked as he eyed his pup safely in her great grandmother's arms.

"Tamashi is an old friend of mine who is able to bond the souls of mates so that one will not die before the other. He has created a bond by using your aura to resurrect Kagome thus making her apart of you. She will not die before you do and if you should die her life span will carry out its natural course no matter how old she is when you pass on."

Gobodō-sama then handed Izayoi to the miko who took her with tears in her eyes. "Its time Izayoi meets her mama don't you think?"

Kagome sobbed happily as the baby's nose nuzzled her chest looking for her first meal.

"Come old friend," the wise demon woman said. "Lets leave the young family alone for now and inform the others of the joyous news."

Once the family was alone InuYasha helped Kagome pull her white yukata aside to allow Izayoi to nurse at her mother's breast and InuYasha smiled happily as he kissed her once more.

"I'm so glade you're okay." He whispered as he gently ran his hand over Izayoi's soft silver baby hair.

Kagome smiled.

"I am you know, I'm alright. I'm not even sore from the birth."

The hanyo nodded as he looked to his little girl once more. She was wrapped in a white blanket with a moon and a dog howling with two swords crossed behind it, the crest of the silver Inu tribe on it.

"She's perfect Kagome." he said softly as he kissed her head again. "Thank you so much."

Kagome laughed. "My pleasure InuYasha. I love you."

"And I you, always."

* * *

A/N: One more Chapter and its over! It will be the epilogue and I'll try to get it up sometime today but if not it'll be next weekend. Thanks to everyone who sent me a review thanks so much for reading my story it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I Do not own InuYasha!


	35. Epilouge: Just the Beginning

Chapter Thirty-Five

Epilogue:

Just the Beginning

Kagome smiled down at the baby in her arms dressed all in white. The pup's eyes had opened by now and were a brilliant gold like her father's. Little Izayoi looked just like her father except that her face was that of her mother's.

The tiny princess gazed around the room she and her mother were in. It was time for Izayoi's Oshichiya naming ceremony. Usually a naming ceremony was held among the immediate family seven days after birth but since the baby would be Lord Sesshomaru's heir the Taisho had demanded to be included so that they may witness the naming of the heir.

InuYasha walked in and moved to his mate and daughter's side. He kissed Kagome's head and then smiled down at his child. "Hello there my little cherry blossom." He said softly as he nuzzled the baby's face. Izayoi wiggled as she grabbed on to her father's silver bangs and cooed happily at him.

"Is everything ready?" Kagome asked as her husband stood up right again. The hanyo frowned as he glared at the doors behind him. It went against his instincts to take his still recovering mate and newborn pup into a room filled with powerful demons. InuYasha knew that Sesshomaru felt the same way but he also felt that it was important to show the family, as well as the pack's, support of Izayoi as heir and that she was not to be ashamed of.

"Yeah." InuYasha grumbled. "I really don't like this Kagome." Kagome smiled as InuYasha put his hand on her lower back and lead her to the door that separated Sesshomaru's personal study from the throne room. "It'll be alright, Sesshomaru, Raiden, and Miroku will be there as well as Kimi, Gobodō-sama, Aiko, Megumi, Emi and Sango. We'll be fine." The young mother then turned to her week old infant and smiled.

"Won't we my sweet little Izayoi?" the baby gave a puppy like grunt as her semi floppy ear twitched at the sound of her name. Though the floppy ears were cute Kagome couldn't wait for them to stand up straight like her fathers.

"Why are you asking her?" InuYasha asked as he opened the door and looked around at all of the demons in the room. "She's a pup she can't see the future."

Kagome rolled her eyes and kissed her newborn's head.

As soon as the new parents walked in with their baby every eye was on them. Some were eager to gaze upon the newborn princess, some were un happy that the babe had survived the attack on the palace the day she was born, and some, like the Lord of the Golden Inu Pack, were lustful at the thought of what the future could hold and the power the pup would inherit.

As the couple walked toward Sesshomaru InuYasha shielded his pup from the eyes of those around as his demon tried to force him to remove his family from the room and put them back in the den.

The hanyo and his mate stopped and knelt at the steps to the dais where Sesshomaru stood. When the demon lord nodded his head, face devoid of emotion, InuYasha gently took Izayoi from her mother's arms and walked up the dais.

After taking a deep breath the hanyo knelt once more in front of his brother and held his baby girl up for Sesshomaru's inspection.

"Inu no Taisho," InuYasha said strongly. "Brother, Alpha. I, InuYasha, Second born son of the Inu no Taisho Ryoichi and beta of the Silver Inu Pack, here by present to you my first born, a daughter, Izayoi as your heir as well as mine."

Sesshomaru never took his eyes from the small pup that gazed around her at the throne room and when his brother was done he took the girl with his one arm and gazed down at her. The then looked around the room.

Some present were allies and some were foes and that made what he was about to do very dangerous for the pup. The demon lord's next words would define his niece and set her life on a path of danger and political deception but she was his niece and his brother's child. He knew she would be strong and she would prevail victorious.

"I, Lord Sesshomaru, hear the plea of my brother and beta and hereby except this pup into the Silver Inu Pack. I hereby name Izayoi, daughter of Lord InuYasha and Lady Kagome my heir." He then handed the baby to her father and as they had discussed InuYasha raised the child where she could be seen. "Behold Princess Izayoi of the Western Lands."

Then in a ceremonial show of fealty everyone in the room bowed, though some were not genuine in their act. Then Kagome walked up and took her baby back and cuddled the girl close.

After the naming ceremony there was a feast held in honor of little Izayoi.

It was then that Koga and few other lords and ladies came up to get a closer look at the tiny hanyo.

"Well mutt face you didn't do bad job. Though I think the pup was lucky enough to have her mother's looks."

"What the hell does that mean you wimpy wolf!"

Izayoi watched her father's interaction with the stranger with wide gold eyes until Lady Asako caught her attention.

"Hello little butterfly." The tiger demon purred as she handed a necklace to Kagome.

"For your daughter. It's a gem called a tiger's eye. With this she will always be protected and evil will not touch her."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Lady Asako."

Once the Tigress walked away old Yoshito walked up. The old monkey brought his tail up and waved it in the baby's face mesmerizing her as he chuckled.

"Such a beauty she will be. Hard to believe that such a tiny thing could be so powerful." Izayoi cooed as she grabbed a hold of the monkey's tail and held tight. Kagome's grandfather, who with the rest of Kagome's family was standing behind her as was tradition for family to do, stepped forward.

"That is the powerful blood of the Higurashi family we are well known for out mikos and priests like myself."

"Gramps you don't have any power." Souta said bursting the old man's bubble.

Yoshito laughed as he ruffled Souta's hair.

"Ah but lad knowledge is power and knowledge comes with age." The old Lord then looked back at the baby currently trying to stick his tail in her mouth. "And I am sure this little one here will grow to be a wise Inu no Taisho."

InuYasha smiled as he gazed at his daughter with pride and nodded to the old demon as he walked away.

As the celebration came to an end Kagome and InuYasha decided that it was time for Izayoi to be put to bed and the hanyo led his mate to their room.

Once the family made it to their room InuYasha began to remove his armor and took off his momoko-sama.

Kagome laughed as the hanyo placed the fur near their futon for Kagome to place Izayoi on it. InuYasha had used his momoko-sama as Izayoi's bed since she had been born due to the fact should something happen the fur would warn him before harm came to the child.

Kagome smiled and laid her now sleeping baby on her father's fur and then began to change from the princess kimono she had been required to wear and into a sleeping yukata.

InuYasha stretched and looked out over the garden before he shut the doors to keep the fall air out but before he did he noticed an arrow sticking from the frame of the door with a letter tied to it.

The mate and father frowned as he took the letter and read it.

 _Half-breed,_

 _Don't think you have won. As long as I live I will destroy you and your pack. I'm coming._

 _Lord Dai_

InuYasha growled savagely as he looked around for the threat that had let them be for now.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she settled into bed. "What's wrong?" InuYasha looked back at his family and decided that the letter would be a tomorrow problem. Right now he wanted to have a peaceful night with the love of his life and his greatest treasure.

 _Bring it on Dai, I'll be ready for you._

* * *

A/N: Finished at last! Please review and let me know what you all think. I will be working on getting the squeal up soon but first I have a old story that needs rewriting called Facing the past so please feel free to read it once its up again. I will also continue with the one shots as soon as I get the time o update. I hope you all enjoyed the story and leave me a nice little review for my troubles ;)


End file.
